Will of the Force
by The Thief's Locket
Summary: Willow, a girl from our world with Asperger's syndrome, suddenly finds herself in a galaxy far, far away. Thrown into a war against the Empire after a fated meeting, what is to become of her? She didn't ask for this, however the Force works in mysterious ways she's told, but for good or bad? When fantasy becomes reality, can Willow cope with war, aliens and the dark side? Luke/OC
1. A Change of Fate

Alright! Let's get this story idea a go. Haven't seen many fans from our world get transported into the Star Wars universe fanfictions. It's certainly more a common trope in the Doctor Who fanfiction. Speak of, if any of you would like to check out my other, still ongoing, fanfiction of a Doctor Who fan called Lauren whom suddenly found herself in the Doctor's world. It's called The Fate of the Raven. Much love. Reviews and what nots are much encouraged for this fic. I hope many readers will be interested in this type of story. But without further ado...

Will of the Force

Chapter 1 A Change of Fate

_A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…._

The world around her was burning. She was burning. At least, that is what she felt as she went in and out of consciousness. She couldn't open her eyes due to the bright, white hot, blinding light in her vision that bled through her eyelids and into her skull. She cried out in pain. She didn't understand, nothing made sense, only that she was burning. She couldn't think and when she tried, the more it hurt and the more everything began to slip away; even her pain seemed to fade into the blackness.

XXX

A voice sounded from far away. A whisper at the edge of her awareness that became a soft but persisting tug. She stirred as she woke groggily, the voice came again, a little louder this time but she couldn't make out what it was saying. The burning sensation returned and the throbbing pain in her head made her want to slip back into the blackness, this voice, however, beckoned to her, suddenly clear.

"Hello?!"

She tried to open her eyes, it was painful under the oppressive heat.

"Hello! Wake up!" The voice was right above her.

Whomever was calling her was blocking the blinding light from her face. She attempted to move but her limbs felt heavy and she couldn't hold back the whimper that passed her lips. She felt a soft pressure on her warm cheek.

"Come on, wake up! Yes!" The voice was now next to her ear, encouraging her on.

She tried again, this time she was successful, blinking rapidly she squinted up to see a clear blue sky. She gasped. Everything around her was annoying bright and blistering hot. What was happening? Where was she?

"You're awake!"

She turned her head slightly, her gaze slowly refocusing on the sunlit outline of a person crouched by her side, the source of the voice. She was met with a pair of bright blue eyes staring intensely back at her under a mass of shaggy, dirty blond hair. A young boy around her age, maybe younger. He wore a concerned expression, however, his pursed lips suddenly turned into a relieved smile.

"I thought you'd never wake up," the boy said.

She blinked at him. Her mind still a foggy haze. The ground she was laying on felt soft and warm. She dug her fingernails into the uneven material, what was it? It felt like sand.

The boy's smile faltered slightly, "I thought for a moment…" he trailed off, shifting uncomfortably, his brow creased, he looked concerned again.

She finally realised the soft pressure on her cheek was his hand.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked, gaze quickly assessing over her.

She made a croaked wheeze like noise. Words failed to come to her. Her throat was painfully dry.

"Sorry, stupid question." he muttered to himself as he leaned back. His hand left her face and the sunlight dazzled her when he moved out of her field of vision. There was the sound of shuffling and rummaging.

She made a sound of protest and the boy was quickly back in her line of vision. "It's alright," he reassured her, "I'm here, don't worry," he said, but his words didn't match his worried expression.

"Here, drink," the boy held what looked like a flask of sorts to her face. He placed a hand behind her head, helping her hold herself up as he tipped the lifesaving water into her parched throat.

As she gulped the cold, fresh water she only realised how thirsty she truly was. She suddenly found the strength to lift her arms up and grasp the flask, eagerly trying to down the whole thing in one go.

"Hey, hey, take it easy," the boy chastised her. "I've only got the one!" He forced her to drink slowly. "Better?" he asked after moment, before pocketing the flask in a bag. She nodded.

"What's your name?"

She frowned. Her name? Yes, she should have one she supposed. She thought hard for a moment, but nothing came to her. Panic began taking root in her stomach. Why couldn't she remember?

"You must have a name?" the boy reasoned, echoing her internal thought. His face crunched up even further, becoming even more worried the longer she stayed silent.

She looked up at him, very confused and afraid. She shook her head helplessly. This wasn't right! She had a name, she knew she did, but she couldn't remember. Why? She glanced around her, endless dunes of sand. Heat. A desert waste land.

"You don't remember?" the boy, gently, verbally supplied her when it became apparent, she didn't know.

"I – " she finally tried to speak, testing her voice. "I, um," she wanted to say something. What? Lots of things. She had many questions. "Sorry." she blurted out instead.

"It's okay." he said, placing a hand on her back and another on her shoulder and eased her into a sitting position. "You've nothing to be sorry for. It'll come to you. Just the heat getting to you." he explained, doing his best to calm her fears, but his face portrayed a different story.

She merely nodded again. He seemed right despite his fears. She looked around again, there was something familiar about her surroundings. She's seen deserts before, in pictures, but never set foot on one – now she's lying in the middle of one. How did she get here? She glanced back at the boy, somewhat a blurry haze in the light, she willed herself to focus more, and saw that he was barely out of his teen-hood. He was wearing some form of baggy white tunic and trousers, held by a gadget belt, and sandy coloured boots. An old tatty brown bag hung loosely over his shoulder. She's seen this boy before! She can't seem to remember her name, yet she knows this boy.

_Impossible_, the word echoed in her head.

"Come on, you need out of here," the boy said, suddenly eager to leave. "Can you walk?"

She could walk it turns out, only if she leaned more on him than she liked. "Sand people are about these parts," he warned, "and a sand storm is approaching fast! An off-worlder like you shouldn't be out here, especially alone." He began directing them to what looked like a floating car.

_Off-worlder? Sand people? A floating space car?_ No! It can't be! She felt herself stagger, even in her heat melted mind, she understood this couldn't be real. This must be a dream! She began to feel lightheaded and nauseous. The boy steadied her as he felt her stumble, he paused their stride to wrap an arm around her waist and sling her left arm over his shoulders.

"Hang on, just a few more steps to my speeder," the boy promised her, hoping she wouldn't faint before they reached it at the very least. He managed to bundle her into his landspeeder, albeit, not gracefully, certainly not as graceful as his swift hop into the seat next to her.

He fished out a pair of binoculars, or something similar, scanning the endless dunes of sand and horizon beyond, "Are you staying nearby?" he said, looking somewhat frantic now, "the sand storm will hit us soon."

She followed his gaze and gasped as she saw a tidal wave made of sand and angry looking clouds flying and rolling over the horizon, heading their way, a stark contrast to the clear blue sky. Was that two suns she could make out?

"I don't know where I am," she said, hating feeling so helplessness. If this was a dream, she wished she'd wake up. She felt herself begin to feel faint again.

The boy bit his lip, thinking, before appearing to settle on a decision. He started up his car, or something speeder as he had called it, she felt the whole thing hum.

"I'm Luke, by the way. Luke Skywalker." the boy, Luke, introduced himself before he took off.

Of course, she knew exactly who he was, how could she not recognise his boyish face anywhere? She blamed the heat for not realising sooner and creating this ridiculous dream, because this couldn't be real!

"Luke," she repeated softy, a crooked smile graced her lips for the first time, feeling completely out of it, and yet, oddly safe. She knew she was safe with him, safe enough to dream something better…before she could say anything else, her eyes rolled and she stumbled back in her seat, the peaceful darkness, once again, took hold of her.

XXX

The next time she awoke she wasn't burning. In fact, she felt better. No less groggy or sore but better. The air around her was damp and cooler. She sighed, thinking she just had the most peculiar dream. Tossing around, she didn't open her eyes, much rather content to sleep on, she pulled at the blanket, tugging it under her chin. She could have sworn her pillow was plumper and her bed mattress was softer, unlike the hard, bumpy feeling one she was sleeping on.

There was the sound of scuffling, footsteps, she felt a hand brush the hair from her forehead. She gasped and jolted at the touch, eyes flying open as she grasped the person's wrist. She turned to see a startled boy with bright blue eyes, under a familiar mass of dirty blond hair.

Silence.

_Oh no. _

Luke.

It was Luke.

_Luke Skywalker. _

She was sure she had an equally startled looking expression on her face as she stared back at him. Not again.

"Hello," Luke said.

She continued to stare at him wide eyed.

"Hello," she echoed.

Not quite a dream. Maybe she was trapped in a nightmare.

"Can I have my hand back?" Luke asked sheepishly.

She felt the tendons in his wrist move as he flexed his fingers nervously, she peeked to see that she still held his poor hand in her vice like grip above her face. She immediately released her hold as if stung.

"I was only checking to see if you were okay," he explained, sensing her unease. He absentmindedly rubbed his wrist. "You were in a bad shape."

She frowned, not understanding, then she recalled the dream, or so she thought it was. She reached up and touched her face, she felt the trace remains of a cold liquid substance coating her skin. She gave him a look, "Sunburnt?" she whispered, remembering the burning sensation.

"My aunt Beru and uncle Owen have plenty of bacta patches. Healed your sunburn, just the back of your neck left," Luke prodded gently at the patch stuck there. She squirmed, suddenly hyperaware of the feeling. She also suddenly became aware of another patch stuck to her torso. She hastily rolled up her t-shirt, confirming there was indeed one placed on her skin there.

Luke blushed and averted his gaze as she did this. "Aunt Beru placed that one there, um, just in case of any further unseen injuries, until the sand storm passes, and you can get proper treatment if you need."

"I think… I'm okay," she said slowly, feeling physically okay all round. Nothing broken, just sore. Her voice was stronger, normal sounding. "My pale Celtic skin just doesn't do well in the sun," she said, making a first attempt at a joke.

That's what people do isn't it? Use jokes to break tension? He didn't laugh. She felt herself mentally retreat further into herself. It was the only thing she could make sense of in this whole situation. She was like a vampire when it came to the sun, her skin needing lots of sun-cream and her eyes hurting in the bright rays.

Luke didn't understand the word Celtic, but he was smart enough to guess it meant her race or heritage, where she was from. Confirming she was indeed an off-worlder, although her clothes were enough for him to guess that.

"You are very pale," he agreed. He gazed at her, admiring how her green eyes seemed to pop against her fair complexion, "You have really green eyes," he blurted out.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly, "…You have very blue eyes."

There was an awkward pause. Both decided to look elsewhere. She found the eye contact overwhelming. She began internally panicking again. Was she having a dream within a dream?

Luke Skywalker. Bacta patches, sand storms. What the hell was going on! This wasn't real. This was a story in her world. Did she really wake up in the Star Wars universe? She knew of Star Wars of course! Who hasn't? She was a fan, maybe not a die-hard fan, she doesn't know the lore inside out, the little details, but she's watched all the films. How old was the actor who played Luke in the films now? This was indeed a young-looking perfect recreation of Luke Skywalker, in what appeared to be a strange bedroom.

The design and layout were weird. She was on a small bed, tucked under a smooth off-white archway shaped interior that seemed to have been carved out from the wall itself, with a single step up to reach; and she could imagine herself tripping up and down that step in the middle of the night getting to the bed. The rest of the bedroom was small, enclosed, off-white walls, a grubby worn red carpet, the door was on the other side, opposite the bed with Luke's back to it, facing her. If she wanted to run and escape, she needed shove him out of her way. It felt like a cheap university halls room, everything crammed together: a table and two chairs, a small desktop, a sink, and strange futuristic, alien looking stuff laying everywhere. She suddenly felt trapped, it was like an underground bunker, heck, it was of sorts. Luke's home was underground.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered, her hands fisted the blanket, trying her best to control her breathing.

"No." Luke stated, frowning in confusion. "Why would you think that?"

His question was innocent, there was no hint of mockery or annoyance in his voice, he was simply curious, and confused.

"I," she began, needing to pause for breath, "this can't be real," she whispered disbelievingly, unable to look at him, instead she gazed at her sweaty hands twisting the thin fabric of the blanket through her fingers.

Luke didn't reply immediately. She kept her head down, but she could sense the concerned look he was sending her.

"You're not dreaming," he said slowly. She flinched when he tried to put a comforting hand on her shoulder, and he quickly withdrew his hand away. Touch was clearly no-go area now. After another pause, he spoke up again, "You were out cold in the Jundland Waste for a while. You would be dead by now," Luke said, shuddering at the thought. The desert was cruel, the Jundland Waste was crueler.

Dying in dreams meant waking up in reality, she thought. But somehow, she was robbed of that, by some miracle she was found by this boy. Her gut told her she should be thankful, that this really wasn't a hallucination. As if on cue, the sound of wind and sand hitting the outside of the home picked up and could be heard in their silence.

"I need out!" she cried suddenly, attempting to get up. Luke protested. "I can't be here! This can't be real!" She roughly shoved Luke out of the way and made a start to the door, but she didn't make it very far, she practically near tripped on that damn step down.

Luke, with surprisingly fast reflexes, had managed to grab her by the arm and pull her back, causing her to collide into his chest. She turned quickly to face him, her right arm still held in his firm grip.

"Shush! It's okay!" Luke murmured, gently but firming taking hold of her other arm as well. She looked ready to act out. "Calm down, please," he attempted to soothe her, like some startled animal. "You're okay. Look at me, it's safe here," he tried to catch her eye, "Look at me please," he tried again.

She was hit with an overwhelming feeling, a sense of concern that wasn't her own, it was as if it washed over her like water. She wasn't concerned, she was panicking, she didn't understand the foreign emotion. She wasn't good at emotions, but it caused her to look up.

"Good. Just breathe," Luke said, taking a deep breath, encouraging her to follow his lead. "You're here and you're okay. Understand? I found you in time." He smiled when he felt her begin to relax. "I'm real and you're real. See?" He let go her right arm and pinched it.

"Ow!" she cried. Luke had the decency to look sheepish. She broke away from his hold, he let her, and slid down to the floor, feeling the fight leave her. The boy also slid down to sit cross-legged next to her, carefully watching her calm down, practically on standby.

"Thank you. For saving me." she said after a while, she was indeed thankful to be out of that blistering heat and a part of her knew, like some strange instinct, that she would have been dead if it wasn't for Luke. Always the hero, wasn't he? She mused, finally meeting his gaze again. He smiled.

"Do you remember your name?" Luke said, eager to find out if she did.

Oh yeah, she had forgotten, didn't she? She was so dazed and confused, close to death, she had forgotten her own name. It didn't occur to her even moments ago, until now when he asked her once again. Everything had just felt off, she felt off, like she wasn't real, because this shouldn't be real. Everything came back to her in a rush.

"Willow, my name's Willow Lynch."

"Willow Lynch," Luke echoed, testing the name on his tongue. "I've never met anyone with such a name."

"I've met plenty of Lukes," Will said bluntly. Catching his crestfallen look, she added, "Never met anyone called Skywalker before. Pretty cool surname."

"Thanks," he said, appearing happier. She breathed a sigh of relief, she said the right thing.

"Willow," he repeated, "Such a strange name," he said, fondly.

"Most people call me Will though," Will stated, more familiar with her short hand name.

Luke hummed, seemingly liking both. "Do you remember what happened?" Luke said, changing the topic, now holding the demeanour of a curious puppy. "You don't appear to have been attacked." he deduced. "But you had nothing with you, was anything stolen?" he frowned when she shook her head. "Did you have anything with you? Supplies? Water?"

Will shook her head once more, averting her gaze to the floor. Where did he put her shoes she idly wondered?

"That was foolish," Luke remarked with a shake of his head. "What were you even doing out there?"

"I don't know where I am! Or how I got here!" Will suddenly screeched, catching Luke off guard.

Was she really on an alien planet? Accepting this wasn't a dream was struggle enough, accepting everything else was worse.

Luke blinked, looking flustered. This was whole situation of this girl was becoming stranger by the second. "You don't remember anything do you?"

"All I know is that I shouldn't be here."

"We're on a planet called Tatooine, in the Outer Rim," Luke said carefully, hoping to see some form of recognition in Willow's eyes but he only saw more fear.

"I'm from a planet called Earth." Will said. Was there an Earth in the Star Wars universe?

"Earth?" the boy made a scrunched-up face. Apparently not. "Is that in a different system?"

_More like a different galaxy in an altogether different universe _

She shrugged, "Yeah…?"

"I've never heard of such a place. What's the system called?"

"Um," Will panicked. "I can't remember," she mumbled lamely. She decided keeping up the memory loss was a safe and easy bet. She really didn't have a clue.

Luke raised his eyebrows, looking like he didn't fully believe her but choose to keep any remark to himself. "I suppose," he began, looking at her with pity, "It'll come back to you, like your name," he comforted.

Will hated the look of pity in his eyes for her, but her anger halted as quickly as it came when he once again, tried to comfort her with his words. He was sweet, she'll give that.

"It's primitive," Will found herself explaining, "So far out, nobody knows of it. That's all I know. I shouldn't be here. I've never been off my planet, I don't know anything of this," Will said, waving her hand around, indicating their surroundings, and the two of them. Her shoulders slumped, "Other worlds, aliens." Will whispered to herself, "_I was just walking home…"_

"Oh," Luke breathed, his eyebrows so high they disappeared under his golden locks. He began to understand, sort of. "Must be unlisted," Luke muttered to himself, clearly coming to his own conclusions. Whatever that meant.

"Well," he said with new vigour, "The sand storm will pass in a few hours, with its speed, most times they go as quickly as they arrive." He stood up and stretched his legs. Will followed suit. "My aunt and uncle are okay with you here until then," he paused, considering something.

He looked at her thoughtfully, but annoyingly though, with that same hint of pity. "I'll explain to them what's happened, they'll surely let you stay an extra day. Till we figure something out."

He smiled at her, but for the first time it didn't quite reach his eyes. Whatever conclusion Luke must have come to with her story, she didn't like it. He handed her a wash cloth and pointed to the sink.

"We can take the bacta off now and wash up." Luke said.

Will didn't wait for his help, instead she ripped off the one on her neck and then the other on her torso. Luke looked away, flustered and exasperated. "Willow." he grumbled as she yelped in pain.

XXX

While the sand storm raged on, Will and Luke made their way to the garage in the meantime, after it became awkward the longer the two stayed in the small bedroom. His bedroom. Will doubted he had many girls over, if ever. Luke muttered something about his uncle Owen and chores and no silly girls to distract him. Luke wasn't particularly shy though, he was rather confident, if a little whiny she quickly realised. Luke chatted on, talking about his home, his friends, how he hated this place and wanted to see the stars; mainly because Will was the painfully shy one and wouldn't really talk much. She listened though and Luke seemed to like the attention. She couldn't believe it when she saw on the way to the garage another futuristic space vehicle, when she gasped Luke explained it was something called an airspeeder, his T-16 skyhopper. The terms went over Will's head.

"I would offer to take you on a spin, but I busted it up pretty bad, and uncle Owen grounded me for the rest of the season," Luke said. A cheeky grin plastered on his face as he spoke, that totally gave away that Luke wasn't sorry about what he did, and he would totally do it again. Clearly, he was a joyrider.

Will gazed around the garage in awe. She was having a fangirl moment, comparing it to what it looked like on the TV. Everything was so futuristic yet similar of a garage back in her world. Luke was idly playing with a toy model of some sort of spacecraft. X-wing? When he spotted her curious look, he began explaining all the different models, and surprisingly allowing her to inspect and touch them. There was another speeder in the back, Luke clarified it was the family V-35 Courier. He leaned and peered over her shoulder, explaining with childish eager the little ship model she was holding and specific details and its history.

Luke Skywalker was something of a nerd.

When he stepped a little too close to her however, Will took several steps back.

"Touch is a bit difficult for me," Will stated awkwardly to Luke when he noticed. He apologised. "It's OK." she said.

She didn't want to explain it to Luke. He likely wouldn't understand it. It takes time for Will to get used to people. Sometimes with certain people, even with friends, she can't bring herself to hug them, and yet rare times, she could hug a stranger without thought or feeling discomfort; not even she knows why that was. Other times, she found herself wanting to touch a friend, hug them, be close to them, but couldn't, like there was a block in her head and the more she overthought, the more nothing happened.

Eventually Luke suggested she should go back to his room and rest. Luke explained that due to the layout, and the sand storm, he suggested they could only go to certain rooms, since the other side of the homestead, and aunt Beru and uncle Owen were tucked away in their bedroom in another part, was separated by an open area. And getting caught in a sand storm even for a few seconds was an unpleasant thought.

Will did feel guilty about taking his bed, but Luke didn't seem to mind too much. Wait probably until nightfall, Will thought, and they'll be arguing over who sleeps on the floor.

Will tossed and turned, unable to fully sleep. The storm passed on. The bed smelled like Luke, that unique scent people had. Luke was people, right? As in Human? Will pondered, she was a human and Luke was also human but raised on a different planet, so technically, he was alien to her. Humans mingled with other vast lifeforms in a vastly different dimension. How similar were they on the inside? This was the last thought Will had before she finally caught sleep.

XXX

It was late afternoon the next Luke woke her. The storm had long passed, and Luke had gone out to get supplies for around the farm at Anchorhead power station and spent time catching up with his friends. He talked about his friend Biggs again.

Then came the dreaded moment of Will finally meeting Luke's aunt and uncle. Immediately it was obvious to Will that uncle Owen was wary of her. Although he was polite and understanding, he was a man that preferred his family was left alone. However, he was not a cruel man, and aunt Beru was warm and welcoming, if a little uncertain of Will. Neither could argue over leaving her to die out there. Luke was well praised by his aunt for his actions.

They were all sat around the kitchen table, the kitchen was small but compact. Aunt Beru poured them a pitcher of the famous blue milk and bowls of food.

Will tasted the blue milk and barely kept it from coming back up. She coughed and gagged. She set the pitcher down and covered her mouth, trying her best to disguise her disgust.

"Thanks," Will croaked.

Beside her Will could hear what suspiciously sounded like Luke snickering. She side eyed him, he had a hand over his mouth hiding his amused smirk, pretending to wipe away food crumbs. His uncle gave him a pointed look.

Will looked at the bowl of food with apprehension. It contained some sort of red grains. She poked the stuff around with her spoon. She could feel uncle Owen glance at her every so often. Will practically stared at the bowl as if it was going to somehow sprout all the answers to her questions.

"So, miss Willow," Uncle Owen addressed her. "Luke here has told us all about you."

Will peered up from her bowl, "Yeah?" she said nervously.

"Quite a tale." he eyed her. "You've had a rough day." he commented, sounding rather sincere.

"That's one way to put it," Will whispered, her eyes downcast.

Uncle Owen, aunt Beru and Luke exchanged glances at each other briefly.

"Just your luck our Luke found you," Uncle Owen half smiled.

Will sneaked a quick look at Luke next to her, he was looking at her and flashed a grin her way. Will couldn't help the small smile on her lips.

"Such an unusual case," Aunt Beru commented, staring at Will with something akin to sad concern. "You can't remember what happened that you ended up out there?" she gently prodded.

Will shook her head, slowly chewing the red grains, forcing it down her throat. She's had no food all day.

"Do you have any family you can contact?" Aunt Beru asked.

The awkward atmosphere changed, and they all looked at Will expectantly. Will frowned, suddenly, overwhelmingly sad. She was silent for what seemed like a long time as she processed the idea of her family. Could she get back to them? Are they searching for her this very moment?

Will heard Luke's chair scrape as he shifted beside her, seemingly appearing unsettled himself.

"No," Will uttered softy. "I don't think so."

Will felt Luke shift about this time, his knee accidentally bumping into hers under the table before he silently sent an apologetic look and moved slightly back again. He was oddly looking at her with an equally sad expression that mirrored her face.

Luke thankfully turned his attention back to his aunt and uncle, "So I was telling Willow here how you wouldn't mind if she stayed an extra day, until you know," he began, giving them a pleading look.

Will shortly excused herself, thanking them for hosting her and wishing to use the bathroom. Or apparently, the refresher, she just learned they called it as Luke directed her to it.

When she came out of the refresher a bit later and quietly began making her way back, Will could hear the three of them talking in hushed voices.

"Do you really think slavers were responsible?" Aunt Beru whispered.

"What else makes sense?" The hushed voice of Luke replied.

"I've never known the traders from here to branch out so far as to potential unlisted systems." Uncle Owen said.

"Uncle Owen she really doesn't know anything, like _nothing_."

Will's foot scuffed the sandy ground, making a sound and the voices stopped. Will also stopped in her tracks, not wanting it to be obvious she over heard anything. She was shortly greeted by Luke who came to check on her, ensuring she wasn't lost or wandering off.

"Aunt Beru is preparing a space in another room so you can sleep there tonight." Luke said. No hints of acknowledgement of the previous conversation he just had on his face. It seemed it was dropped and no intention to bring it up with her. At least, potentially, not until the morning. Although she noticed there was a strange tension in the homestead.

Shortly afterwards she was moved to her spare room, it didn't look like one though. However, Aunt Beru seemed to have prepared an arrangement of pillows, blankets to use.

Will looked at the bundle abjectly and scratched the back of her head, fingers tugging through the short strands of dark hair there.

Luke dumped her shoes by the door, as well as an old worn pair of tunic and trousers that looked the same as what he was wearing. An old spare of his likely.

"You'll be okay here," Luke said, though it sounded like a question, as he watched her.

"Yeah," Will murmured, turning and offering him a reassuring smile, it didn't reach her eyes.

"OK. Well, goodnight Willow," he said.

"You know Will is just fine right?" she said, rolling her eyes, though she wasn't annoyed.

Luke made an exaggerated sigh, "_Goodnight Will_," he said good-naturedly, smirking as he went to close the door.

"Goodnight Luke."

The door clicked softy shut. Will sighed.

She went to bed wondering what was in store for her tomorrow. Hoping she'd find some answers. The next afternoon however was slightly different. Uncle Owen and Luke bought the droids, C-3PO and R2 D2.


	2. A New Hope

Hi all, thank you to everyone so far for the feedback, glad you like so far. I am dyslexic however so apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes. No matter how many times I re-read I'm bound to miss a few lol. Anyway onto chapter 2. Reviews, favs, and follows are a bonus. I hope you like the character so far and what not. Anyway without further ado...

Chapter 2 A New Hope

The next morning arrived. The blissful few moments of unawareness upon waking muddled Will's mind, briefly rendering her confused when she noticed she was not in her normal bedroom. She was disappointed to find herself still lying in the spare room at Luke's homestead. Will still hoped this whole thing was a really long, coherent dream. She remembered reading something online once about a man who dreamed a whole day by day life – seventeen years lived in a night. Naturally he woke up very confused and upset in the morning. This didn't feel like any dream she's ever had before though Will thought, as she heard the rest of the occupants in the home move around, busy working away. She either slept in or everyone woke early. This was a farm after all, an early start is probably to be expected.

Will wrinkled her nose as she noticed just how dirty her clothes were. Firstly, her t shirt was covered in sweat, both dried and a new sheen. It was still rather uncomfortably warm indoors. Secondly, there was sand everywhere! She changed out and with some reluctance, put on Luke's old spare pair of Tatooine getup. Obviously, it didn't fit her, the sleeves and trouser legs had to be rolled up several times. Will kept her normal shoes on since none of their boots would have fitted her feet anyway.

As she was changing, she found her mobile phone buried in the pocket of her trousers. Will paused as she looked at the names on her contact list, then all the photos….

Of course, there was no signal for it to reach. She tried to fruitlessly call her mum, it immediately cut out. Will felt her bottom lip quiver, suddenly overcome with a painful ache in her chest. Tears gathered and she swallowed the lump in her throat, only then of course for Luke's aunt to come knocking, checking to see if she was up and offering to wash her clothes. Will quickly composed herself before touching a panel and opening the door with a soft click; keeping the phone to her person. If aunt Beru saw her slightly teary eyes or suspected her distress, she thankfully didn't draw attention to it. Will hoped her clothes wouldn't shrink or something. She doesn't think machines from a galaxy far, far away were designed with fabric from Earth in mind.

XXX

Luke bounded in to the kitchen when he completed one of his first set of chores of the day, offhandedly mumbling to aunt Beru in passing about something needing power converters. Will rolled her eyes, but had the smallest smile on her face, remembering Luke's iconic whine over wanted to get power converters at Toshi Station. He stopped and stared briefly when he saw her wearing his clothes, his lips quirked in amusement. He made a mocking remark on how funny she looked in his too big clothes.

Oh, come off it, she thought, anyway he was only a few inches taller than her and less skinny. Not her fault.

Will waited until he went to pour a pitcher. "I'm small, I know. But I suppose, considering you're not _that_ tall for a man, you have to get your kicks and ego boosted somewhere I guess," Will casually commented, toying her food with her spoon. She slyly smirked when she heard Luke practically choke mid sip on his blue milk.

He looked over at her in shock, not expecting the retort from the shy girl. She quirked an eyebrow at him, letting him know she was jousting him. He quickly got over his surprise at her sudden confidence.

"Is that how you talk to the person that saved your life?" he said, feigning mock offense.

Before Will could say anything else, uncle Owen came striding in, and Luke witnessed the girl become shy again. That glimpse of confidence disappeared, physically she began making herself smaller in her seat, her face inches from her bowl.

"Ah, I see Willow is up," Uncle Owen remarked. Will mumbled a polite hello. "Luke one of the valves on the vaporatar needs fixing, can you get on it?" Uncle Owen ordered.

Luke grumbled, "Sure."

Will watched him trudge out, feeling out of place just sitting there.

"You wouldn't mind helping out?" Uncle Owen asked, when he saw the terrified look on the girl's face he laughed, which surprised Will. "I suppose you wouldn't know much would you?"

Will shook her head adamantly.

"Now Owen, I hope you're not trying to set our guest to work?" Aunt Beru said as she came back in to the kitchen.

"Of course not, Beru," Uncle Owen said. "That does remind me though, we should be hopefully getting new droids today."

Will's ears perked up. She peered up from her bowl, her sudden curious demeanour went unnoticed by the two of them.

_Droids! Could that possibly mean…?_

"Well, let's hope they've got what we need," Aunt Beru reminded him.

There was a content silence between the two, and Will sat thinking to herself the implications of Owen's words.

"So, Willow," Uncle Owen began, "Any luck on jogging your memories?"

Will glanced at him. He was eyeing her with that wary expression again and she became uncomfortable, she forced herself to down that disgusting blue milk in a vain attempt to delay a response.

"No." said Will, grimacing at the horrid after taste. The food and drinks were one challenge thus far, avoiding pointed conversations with Luke's aunt and uncle was another.

"What do you know about this place?" Uncle Owen suddenly asked her. At her confused look, he clarified, "Tatooine, I mean."

"Err," Will shuttered, "Um…Nothing." she lied. "Not much beyond what Luke has told me," she added. Well, it wasn't a complete lie. She knows a bit about Tatooine from watching the films, but that barely counted as knowledgeable.

"And what has Luke told you?" Uncle Owen pressed her.

Will averted her gaze to stare at something just behind him, finding the eye contact difficult; especially with all the questions she didn't know how to correctly answer to appear less suspicious.

"Just that it's on the Outer Rim," she said hesitantly, "And something about sand people in this area…"

Uncle Owen let out a long sigh. "Luke mentioned about you never being off planet," when he paused for breath, she nodded. "And being from an unlisted system."

Will nodded again, although she didn't understand what an unlisted system meant. If she took a guess, it probably meant undiscovered or something similar.

"What is it like, your planet? Remind me of the name again?" Aunt Beru asked, joining in on the conversation. If you could call it a conversation Will thought.

Will felt her anxiety rise with each passing question. "Um, Earth. It's called Earth and its um…primitive. Well, compared to all of this," Will stammered.

She didn't want to elaborate more on how laughably technologically behind her planet was compared to this. Yet one man back on her world certainly had quite the imagination to think of all of this up, with the help of a few others anyway.

"Mostly ocean and scattered land. Tropical." she rambled.

Uncle Owen cut her off. "What is the view on slavery there?"

There was a pause.

Will froze. That was certainly a very specific question.

Aunt Beru was scowling. "Owen." she warned him.

"It's illegal. In most places in my world." Will answered.

"Tatooine is a lawless place ruled by Hutt gangsters unfortunately," Uncle Owen said gruffly, ignoring his wife's disapproving look. "Serves as a home base for many criminals, rogues and smugglers. It's also known for legalized slavery."

Will remembered the snippets of conversation she overheard last night and began to get a sinking feeling where this was heading.

"I know you might not remember, or simply don't understand or want to talk about it," he hinted at her, "but it's best to be honest and tell us how we can assist you. I can assure you, I've seen all sorts. Lost travellers, runaways, or people that want to hide."

"If you need help seeking safe passage back," Aunt Beru interrupted him, speaking in a motherly tone, "And you don't want people to know, we can help if need be."

Uncle Owen looked like he wanted to argue but instead nodded in agreement with his wife.

Oh god. What she overheard them say suddenly clicked with what they were implying.

Did they think she was kidnapped by slave traders? That she escaped or something from one and on the run and didn't want to admit it? Is that what Luke thought?

"No! No. I wasn't – I don't," Will stood up hastily. "I don't remember. Really. I don't have the faintest idea how I got here. I'm sorry."

She marched out. As she left the kitchen area Luke suddenly emerged from around the corner. He called her name and his footsteps suggested he was following her. Great she thought, he likely overheard the whole thing.

Will found herself back in her spare room. Luke wouldn't leave her alone, currently they both sat with their backs to the wall, in silence.

Luke was sending her nervous looks every minute. He scratched his head, trying to work out what best to say. Eventually it was Will that broke the silence.

"I can't stay here forever. What am I going to do?"

"We'll sort something out," Luke promised.

"I don't think you can." Will admitted.

"Why?" Luke frowned, turning his body slightly to face her better. Will shrugged. "Come on." he said, now sounding impatience.

"I don't know how I got here, and I don't know how to get back." she supplied.

"You may still remember." Luke tried to retain some hope on her memories coming back.

Will sighed. That was only part of the problem. "Even if I did remember I still probably wouldn't be able to get back. Not without help." she mumbled.

"I told you, we'll help," Luke insisted.

"Not that type of help. You wouldn't understand." she said, harsher than she intended.

Luke's patience finally wore thin, "Then what type of help? I can't understand if you won't tell me. Please explain to me." he demanded. He took a breath before composing himself, the next he spoke, his voice was softer, "Can't you see we're just trying to help?"

Will didn't speak and when Luke decided to give up, she held an arm out as he was getting up to leave. Luke eyed her both in confusion and annoyance.

"Sorry for shrugging you off," Will apologised. "What I'm trying to stay is…that I think is…that this whole thing is a bit beyond us."

Will really did try her best but voicing her thoughts in general was always difficult for her. This was no exception.

Luke gave her a withering look as he slid back down. "Meaning?"

"I'm not from around here. I mean, not just so far out on some nowhere planet or whatever. It's so far beyond where you can't even begin to imagine Luke. I'm from nowhere."

"No one's from nowhere, Willow."

"Well I am. I'm a nobody from nowhere," she spat, suddenly overcome with anger, that ache in her chest returned. Just as Luke was about to retort she continued, "Whole galaxies away," she said under her breath, staring vacantly at the wall.

Luke eyed her as if she'd grown two heads, not understanding why she said that. He had to remind himself that she came from a supposed primitive world and her basic understanding of certain things was, well, lacking. He explained to her that wasn't the case and although unlisted systems could be far, far away, it was not impossible to get there.

Then it was like something broke in Will. "Why would anyone want to take me away?"

Luke couldn't say anything. He was suddenly overcome himself with emotions and didn't think when he placed his hand over hers in an act of comfort. She tensed but didn't pull away. She didn't have time to overthink it, she could cope she willed herself, she really needed something to hold onto right now.

"Why was I taken away?" she said, desperately willing herself not to cry. Not in front of him she thought. She was normally good at not feeling things, or rather, that's what people told her. Sometimes that hurt her deep.

Why her? Why is this happening? Was it the mysterious Force? She thought bitterly. Could it do that? It didn't exist in her world, none of this did.

"I'm sorry," Luke said, sadly.

Will didn't care anymore that he believed she was kidnapped by some slavers. His guess was logical, when the whole situation wasn't. She was taken away from her home. Someone or something took her away. However, that didn't mean she was going to settle for that conclusion. No, she was going to find answers! She pulled her hand from under his, unconsciously flexing it.

"I went from simply walking down a street home to suddenly finding myself in a desert on an alien planet. Because that's what happened. That's what I remember." Will explained, her anger flaring briefly again.

Luke blinked. Unsure of her sudden turn nor what to say.

"I was plucked away by something, not slave traders, I don't care what you think, you can keep thinking that. I'm going to find answers. How I got here from my world to yours." Will said, looking at him knowing he'll think she's lost her mind.

"Say it. I know you're think it. I'm crazy in denial." she said miserably.

"You're crazy in denial." Luke confirmed, however not unkindly but that pity look was back. Will near wanted to slap him until, "But I'll still help you."

This kid was uncommonly kind.

"Why? Wouldn't that make you also crazy," Will pointed out.

"You need it and what can I say? You're the most interesting thing that has happened around here, beats worrying over chores any day." Luke grinned.

Will rolled her eyes fondly. "Thanks, Luke," she said. Although she was indeed very grateful for his kindness.

"You're welcome, Will."

XXX

Will didn't know what exactly to expect when she woke up this morning. She was hoping for some answers. What she didn't expect was in the afternoon the arrival of the droids C-3PO and R2 D2, (commonly nicknamed as Threepio and Artoo) that would subsequently see to a chain of events that would change Luke Skywalker's life forever. When Will realised she really did met Luke Skywalker and was truly in the Star Wars universe, she didn't give much thought to the events of the movies. For some reason it didn't occur to her that she'd be suddenly following them along, watching it play out in front of her.

Luke brought the two droids down to the garage to be cleaned up and Will honestly had to control herself. She had followed Luke in a daze with the droids. Threepio was chatting away and Artoo let out his signature beeps and whistles. She was too busy internally fangirling to realise that Luke seemed to be deep in thought as he sets up an oil bath.

"Thank the maker! This oil bath is going to feel so good. I've got such a bad case of dust contamination, I can barely move!" Threepio cried out in joy as he was lowered in.

It was a little off putting to hear such an emotional voice coming from a vacant, stoic face in real life.

Artoo beeped a reply. What, Will didn't know. She wished that she could understand him.

It finally hit her. She was with Luke Skywalker, Artoo, and Threepio. _A New Hope_. Will slowly kneels next to Artoo, she gazed at him wide eyed. Gently she traces her fingertips over the metal. Artoo's head swivels and turns to her, letting out a series of beeps. Will drops her hand, startled. The droid lets out a lower pitched beep, Will didn't understand but hesitantly she placed the palm of her hand to his dome. She smiled, letting out a silent gasp as she processed the feeling of his cold metal casing.

Meanwhile Luke was once again playing with that toy model, zooming it through the air as he casually sprawled on his seat. "It just isn't fair," Luke suddenly moaned and stood up. Will was momentarily taken out of her thoughts. "Oh, Biggs is right. I'm never gonna get out of here!"

_Be careful what you wish for _she thought.

"Is there anything I might do to help?" Threepio asked as Luke checked the settings on the oil bath before kneeling beside Will with Artoo.

At the sudden proximity Will shifts herself away a few inches, his shoulder having brushed against hers, Luke didn't notice as she idly rubbed her arm at the discomfort.

Luke physically assesses over the little droid as he speaks, "Well, not unless you can alter time, speed up the harvest, or teleport me off this rock!"

Will watches him curiously as he gets up again, grabbing a wretch of sorts and placing it down beside Artoo.

"Wish I could teleport home," Will said under her breath. Luke however heard her and gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't think so, sir. I'm only a droid and not very knowledgeable about things. Not on this planet, anyways. As a matter of fact, I'm not even sure which planet I'm on." Threepio stated.

Luke went to grab something else before coming back to kneel in front of Artoo, getting straight to work. "Well, if there's a bright centre to the universe, you're on the planet that it's farthest from." he makes a face as he strains trying to remove a scrap of connectors stuck on the droid's metal body.

"I see, sir." Threepio said, automatically being lifted from the oil bath.

"Uh, you can call me Luke." he requested.

"I see, sir Luke." Threepio mistakenly interprets.

Luke laughed. "Just Luke," he says.

"And I am C-3PO, human-cyborg relations, and this is my counterpart, R2 D2."

Luke pauses in movements, waving his hand, still with the wretch, in acknowledgement at the little R2 unit. "Hello." he greeted. Artoo beeped in response.

"Oh, and this is Willow," Luke introduced the two droids to her. He nudged her, breaking Will out of her spell. She blushes when the droids greet her.

"Just Will is fine," she quietly tells Threepio.

"She's shy," Luke said, grinning slightly in amusement, watching her reactions. Will, still blushing, looks away and shifts slightly further away again, moving into a cross legged position.

Altogether, Will was a bit overwhelmed with the all the sensations. She was in awe with Luke already, now seeing him with the droids and the dialogue playing out, all her emotions were going haywire.

Luke works on the little droid's dome, trying to scrape something loose. "You got a lot of carbon scoring here," he comments. "It looks like you boys have seen a lot of action."

Threepio makes a remark about the Rebellion and Luke instantly bounces up, turning to him and excitedly exclaiming, "You know of the Rebellion against the Empire?"

"That's how we came to be in your service, if you take my meaning, sir." Threepio explained.

"Have you been in many battles?"

"Several, I think. Actually, there's not much to tell. I'm not much more than an interpreter," Threepio began, and Luke quickly lost all his previous enthusiasm as he goes back to fixing Artoo. "And not very good at telling stories. Well, not at making them interesting, anyways."

Luke was struggling to remove a small metal fragment from Artoo's neck joint. He switches to use a different tool. "Well, my little friend, you've got something jammed in here real good. Were you on a cruiser or – "

Just then the fragment breaks loose with a snap, sending Luke tumbling sideways. Will suddenly sits up straight as a small, 3D blue hologram of Princess Leia Organa was being projected from Artoo. Luke sits up and mirrors Will's open-mouthed expression of awe.

"Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope." The little hologram of Leia speaks.

"What's this?" Luke breathed.

Will slides over on her hands and knees to the image, practically near sticking her nose to it. Inspecting it. The image flickers and jiggles in the dimly lit garage, the blueness hurt her eyes, but she didn't care. The recording of Leia continues to repeat the sentence over and over. "Help me, Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope."

Threepio was arguing with Artoo. "Oh, he says it's nothing, sir. Merely a malfunction. Old data. Pay it no mind."

Will waves her hand through the image several times, watching it in childlike fascination as it smoothly passes like a ghost through her. The image flickered in and out before becoming solid.

Luke, who was staring intrigued by the image of the beautiful girl, frowns and gently pulls Will back by the arm from the image, as she was obscuring his view. Will breaks his hold quickly but turned to him with an amazed look.

"Luke, it's a hologram! It's a proper hologram! Luke!" she exclaimed. She couldn't believe it. She thought she was over it with all the spaceships she's seen around the place.

"Yes, I can see." Luke smiles slightly, amusement in his tone, taking his gaze off the image. "Breathe," he joked.

"It's amazing. I've never seen anything like it," she whispered, trying to calm herself.

"I've gathered." Luke said dryly.

He turned his attention back to the hologram of the woman.

"Who is she? She's beautiful," Luke commented. Will coughed.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. I think she was a passenger on our last voyage. A person of some importance, sir – I believe. Our captain was attached to – "

"Is there more to this recording?" Luke interrupted the droid.

The little R2 unit lets out several frantic sounding beeps and whistles. The C-3PO droid demands the other to behave.

Artoo appears to say something to the other, Threepio translates, stating that he was the property of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Will sits up straighter. Luke repeats the name, wondering if it meant someone called old Ben Kenobi.

Will seriously wondered why Obi-Wan didn't change his whole name if he wanted to stay hidden as Luke gets up again.

"Well, I don't know anyone named Obi-Wan, but old Ben lives out beyond the dune sea. He's kind of a strange old hermit." Luke frowned in contemplation, placing a tool back in its space on the wall.

He gazes thoughtfully at the hologram of the young princess. "I wonder who she is. It sounds like she's in trouble. I'd better play back the whole thing." He reached out to Artoo but stepped back when he let out a string of beeps to Threepio.

"He says the restraining bolt has short circuited his recording system. He suggests that if you remove the bolt, he might be able to play back the entire recording."

Will gains Luke's attention when it became apparent that he wasn't really listening to what Threepio had been saying. Too busy staring at the princess.

"Hm?" The boy turned his focus to Will and the droids. "Oh, yeah, well, I guess you're too small to run away on me if I take this off! Okay."

Luke was naïve at times, Will thought. "Is that a wise idea?" Will asked him, knowing full well that Artoo was going to escape but couldn't help but ask aloud.

Her concern however, fell on deaf ears as Luke removed the restraining bolt from him. "There you go," Luke murmured.

The hologram of Leia immediately disappears. Will was disappointed to see it go, still utterly dazed seeing it in the flesh. "Wow," she said aloud into the brief silence.

"Wait a minute. Where'd she go? Bring her back! Play back the entire message." Luke demanded the little droid, who beeps an innocent sounding reply as Threepio became flustered himself.

"What message? The one you're carrying inside your rusty innards!" Threepio hits Artoo's dome head.

Will finds the whole thing surreal but funny.

"Luke? Luke! Come to dinner!" The voice of aunt Beru calls from the other side.

Luke shakes his head in annoyance at the droid before responding. "All right, I'll be there, aunt Beru."

"I'm sorry, sir, but he appears to have picked up a slight flutter." Threepio apologised.

Luke tosses the restraining bolt on the workbench.

Aunt Beru called again. "Luke! Is Willow with you?"

"She's right here, aunt Beru." Luke called back, offering a hand to help Will stand up. "Well, see what you can do with him. I'll be right back. Come on Willow."

She followed Luke out as they head to the kitchen.

"So," Will started, "You got a habit of trying to help girls?" she teased.

"What? No." Luke said, surprised. "I mean, she sounds in trouble. Maybe if I could get the message to Ben Kenobi, maybe he could help or know him?"

Will hummed. Luke eyed her, "Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you."

Now it was Will's turn to be surprised. "What?"

"Helping you," he clarified.

"Oh," Will uttered. Not what she was implying but OK she thought to herself.

They came up to the kitchen where aunt Beru and uncle Owen were seated already with their dinner, Will became shy and hesitant. She remembered how her last conversation went and she felt her cheeks grow warm.

XXX

Dinner was awkward for Will. But that was nothing new. Thankfully uncle Owen and aunt Beru didn't bring up their previous conversation. Luke however, brought up another serious topic.

"You know, I think that R2 unit we bought might have been stolen." Luke commented.

"What makes you think that?" Uncle Owen glanced at him.

"Well, I stumbled across a recording while I was cleaning him. He says he belongs to someone called Obi-Wan Kenobi."

At the mention of the name the atmosphere shifts. Luke doesn't notice; however, Will does. Luke continues talking and at the mention of Ben, uncle Owen becomes angry. Startling the two of them. Uncle Owen dismissed Luke's concerns over the droids and told him that Obi-Wan died at the same time his father did.

Luke perked up immediately at the mention of his father. "He knew my father?"

"I told you to forget it." Uncle Owen said gruffly. "Your only concern is to prepare the new droids for tomorrow. In the morning I want them on the south ridge working out those condensers."

"Yes, sir," Luke grumbled, toying is food. Will stumped further into her seat and Luke decided to broach another sensitive topic. "I think those new droids are going to work out fine. In fact, I uh, was also thinking about our agreement about my staying on another season. And if these new droids do work out, I want to transmit my application to the Academy this year."

Uncle Owen scowled but tried to suppress it. "You mean the next semester before harvest?"

"Sure, there're more than enough droids." Luke tried to reason.

When his uncle tells him that he can apply next year instead, Will watches as Luke continues to toy with his food, refusing to look at anyone.

"You must understand I need you here, Luke."

"But it's a whole another year," Luke moaned.

"Look, it's only one more season."

Luke finally had enough. He pushed his half-eaten bowl of food aside and stood up to leave. "Yeah, that's what you said last year when Biggs and Tank left."

"Where are you going?" Aunt Beru said.

"It looks like I'm going nowhere. I have to finish cleaning those droids." he excused himself.

Will immediately stands, thanking them for the food once again, intending to follow Luke. Before she leaves however, she pauses and turns to look back at them. Hit with a thought.

"Thank you for everything." Will said sincerely. She wanted to say more but couldn't get the words out. That block in her head, she felt herself freeze and stutter. "Sorry about earlier…I understand."

She had more to say, but instead she did something she was good at – ignoring emotions. She ran out to catch up with Luke. When she emerged from the entrance of the little homestead she was greeted once again by the uncomfortable heat, even in the cooler night temperatures. She stopped in her tracks however when she spotted the silhouette of Luke staring off longingly at Tatooine's binary sunset. Will couldn't believe it. It was breath-taking! She had to shield her eyes with her hand, the brightness hurt her eyes and she squinted, but she paid no heed. She was utterly spellbound at the sight.

Luke turned as he heard Will slowly approach. She stopped beside him, and they stared a few moments in contemplative silence at the twin suns sinking lower in the sky. Soon Luke turned his brooding gaze away and towards the girl next to him – his mood displaced ever so slightly as he took in her mesmerized expression. When she peeked from under her hand to look up at him, he tried to smile but couldn't manage a proper one. Will didn't know what to say, she wasn't good at that sort of thing.

"It's beautiful," said Will, saying the first thing that had come to her head when she first stepped out.

"I suppose it is," Luke quietly agreed, albeit with a sigh.

"I mean, I thought the sunset back when I was in Florence, Italy, on holiday was one of the most beautiful things I've seen. But this, this is magical," Will breathed in awe.

Luke didn't say anything. He merely raised an eyebrow in surprise at the use of the word magical to describe the familiar view.

"I can't imagine getting used to seeing this –" Will went on to say, Luke however made a noise. "No, I really mean it," Will insisted at his sound of disbelief. "Everything is just…" she made a gesture to their surroundings, gazing at the endless dunes of sand, stretching out as far as the eye could see. "It's beautiful, all of it." she finished.

Luke silently laughed. "I've never heard anyone say that about Tatooine," he remarked, staring at her with disbelief, and if Will could wager a guess, fondness. He continued, "Sure the sunset is pretty, but the rest is just a desert waste run by the Hutts. Barely livable. If you grew up here like me, you'd hate it too."

Will didn't reply. A moment passes and Luke makes his way back to the garage, Will follows him, but not before giving the sunset one last lingering look.

XXX

When they entered the garage Will quickly realises that the events were taking motion again. Artoo had escaped. Luke quickly raced out followed by Will and Threepio. Luke rushed out the small domed entry, with those strange binoculars Will remembers him having, he searches the darkening horizon.

Threepio caught up to the two of them and began complaining. "That R2 unit has always been a problem. These astro-droids are getting quite out of hand. Even I can't understand their logic at times."

"How could I be so stupid?" Luke groaned. "He's nowhere in sight. Blast it!"

"Pardon me, sir, but couldn't we go after him?" Threepio asked.

"It's too dangerous with all the Sand people around. We'll have to wait until morning." he explained.

"Luke, I'm shutting the power down for the night." Uncle Owen yelled up from the homestead.

"All right, we'll be there in a few minutes." he yelled back before muttering to himself, "Boy, am I gonna get it."

Luke turned to the other droid, "You know that little droid is going to cause me a lot of trouble."

_Oh, you have no idea_ Will thought as they headed back inside.

"Oh, he excels at that, sir." Threepio agreed.

"OK, we'll set out to find him first thing. Before Uncle Owen realises." Luke said with a nod to Threepio.

"Can I come too?" said Will.

She didn't like the thought of being left behind. And personally, she was already getting tired of being cooped up in this place.

"It's OK Willow. Sure C-3PO and I have it covered. That little R2 unit won't get far."

"But I want to help. It's only fair."

"You don't need to repay me," Luke said with a faint smile.

"Luke please! I'm going mad being stuck in here." said Will, "Not that I'm not grateful," she added, "But I want to be useful – remember how you said about helping me beats worrying over chores? Well, I know the feeling."

Luke still didn't seem convinced.

Will however was persisted and was good at getting her own way.

"Come on please," Will said with her best puppy dog eye look.

She struggled to feel or understand emotions sometimes, but she could use them to get what she wanted. The real reason though was she didn't want to meet the same fate as uncle Owen and aunt Beru. And she really did want to help Luke too.

Luke started to cave.

"Oh, alright. But be ready for an early start."

XXX

Luke woke Will up bright and early. He hastily made some excuse to his aunt and Will felt a pang of guilt before swashing it down. She wanted to say something. Lots of things. But ultimately froze again, unable to express anything as he hastily said, 'see you later' to her. They gathered into Luke's landspeeder. Threepio stood in the back, between the space behind the seats, since there were only really two seats at the front. Luke fished out a pair of goggles for Will to wear, so her eyes weren't irritated by the suns. Upon her request he also provided some type of gel to protect against sunburn. She didn't want a repeat of that experience. As Luke quickly sped off, Will glanced back at the homestead for the last time.

The rock and sand of the desert floor become one long blur as Luke pilots the speeder across the vast wasteland. Will is rather alarmed to find no seatbelts. Luke leans over and adjusts something in the motor compartment.

"Old Ben Kenobi lives out in this direction somewhere," Luke yelled over the wind to be heard. "But I don't see how that R2 unit could have come this far. We must have missed him. Uncle Owen isn't going to take this very well."

"Do you see anything yet?" Luke asked Will.

She shook her head. "I think we need to go further." Will urged him on.

"Sir, would it help if you told him it was my fault." Threepio said to Luke.

"Sure. He needs you. He'd probably only deactivate you for a day or so…"

"Deactivate!" Threepio cried. "Well, on the other hand if you hadn't removed his restraining bolt…"

"Wait," Luke yelled, "There's something dead ahead on the scanner. It looks like our droid… let's hit the accelerator."

The speeder's humming increased, and they sped faster. They approached a massive rock canyon and Artoo is quickly spotted. Luke parked the speeder and hopped out. Will and Threepio follow suit.

"Hey, whoa, just where do you think you're going?" Luke grabs hold of the little droid, who whistles a feeble reply.

Threepio gives Artoo a talking too whilst Luke assures Threepio everything is alright.

Suddenly however, the little droid starts frantically letting out robotic screams and whistles. Shifting on his two legs.

"What's wrong with him now?" Luke whined.

"Oh my…sir, he says there are several creatures approaching from the southeast."

Luke immediately springs into defence, quickly reaching for his long laser rifle in the back of the speeder, slinging it over his shoulder and holding his rifle into position, looking south. "Sand people! Or worse! Come on, let's have a look. Come on. Stay close Willow."

Will nods, feeling apprehensive. Luke leads them carefully to the top of a rock ridge, they stay low to the ground. Luke scans the canyon with his binoculars. He spotted two Banthas without riders. Luke passed Will the binoculars so she could see for herself and explained the creatures where called Banthas. Will knew the name of them. She remembered it from the films. She passes the device back to Luke. Threepio only now reaches them up the ridge, struggling to keep up with his restricted movements.

"There are two Banthas down there, but I don't see any…wait a second, they're Sand people all right. I can see one of them now." Luke said.

Will suddenly remembers something and slowly began sliding away. Before any of them could react, however, a large Tusken Raider loomed over them, brandishing his weapon and letting out an ear-splitting cry. Threepio, startled, backed away…right off the side of the cliff.

Will yelled in shock, scrambling backwards. The creature lets out another war cry, bringing down his blade onto Luke. The young farm boy managed to block the blow with his rifle, which smashed upon impact. Another one of the creatures suddenly appears behind Will and she lets out a small scream, she hears Luke yell, she barely has time to think when she narrowly avoids a blow to the chest. She kicked out furiously in a blind panic at the creature. She hits it hard in the leg. Luke however wasn't so lucky this time, he was struck in the chest, winding him and sending him sprawling backwards.

"Luke!" Will shouted.

Then something hit her hard in the head and she momentarily blacked out.


	3. Only the Beginning

Chapter 3 Only the Beginning

When Will regained consciousness, she felt the presence of someone looming over her before it was gone; instinctively she tried to cover her eyes from the blinding sunlight that followed. She hoped this wasn't going to become a habit for her. She heard someone moving beside her and the sound of Artoo making little beeps. Will cocked her head and squinted to see Luke sitting up groggily, rubbing the back of his head. It's far too bright she thinks futilely, still groggy herself. She traces her fingertips around her eyes, searching for something…her goggles, she remembers, must have come off when…

Will suddenly sits up as the memory of the Sand people attacking them came back.

"Are you alright?" Luke said, concerned.

"I think so," said Will, touching the crown of her head gingerly. She can feel a throbbing pain. "Are you?"

"I'm okay," Luke said, although he winced slightly at the equally throbbing pain in his head. "What happened?" he asked, confused at why they seemed to be laying here, and their attackers gone.

"Rest easy, you two, you've had a busy day. You're fortunate you're still in one piece." A mysterious voice said.

Luke and Will turned their gaze to see an old bearded man kneeling next to them. The pair both recognise him.

"Ben? Ben Kenobi! Boy, am I glad to see you!" Luke said, relieved.

Obi-Wan or rather Ben, it seemed he referred to himself now as, smiled warmly. He eyed the two of them, his gaze lingering on Will; intrigued by her presence. He helped Luke and her off the ground and guided them to sit on the rocks.

Will gulped, unsure of what to make of his intense stare. It was clear he did not expect to see her, at all. He eyed her both with curiosity and puzzlement.

"The Jundland Wastes are not to be travelled lightly," Ben cautioned. "Tell me young Luke, what brings you out this far? But first, you must introduce me to your friend here."

Obi-Wan looked at Will again, and Will in turn looked at Luke awkwardly.

"Oh, yes, Ben this is Willow." Luke nodded at the girl. "Willow Lynch. And Willow, this is Ben Kenobi." Luke introduced the two of them.

"Hi." Will said quietly.

"Hello there, young Willow." Ben greeted her, offering his hand. Will looked at him briefly before stretching out her arm to shake his hand.

Will felt her stomach do a flip. She stared at him, unsure if he was going to say anything else, he looked like he wanted to, however Luke spoke up again, gaining Ben's attention.

"Oh, this little droid!" Luke said, gesturing to the R2 unit, going back to the main topic. "I think he's searching for his former master. I've never seen such devotion in a droid before," Luke said, regarding Artoo curiously, "He claims to be the property of an Obi-Wan Kenobi. Is he a relative of yours? Do you know who he's talking about?"

At the mention of his real name, Will sees the old man's expression shift, his shock noticeable, before he slowly sat down on a rock next to them, gazing far off, appearing to ponder to himself.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi…" he repeats the name quietly. He turned his gaze back to Luke. "Obi-Wan?" Ben said to him, his eyes twinkled. "Now that's a name I haven't heard in a long, a long time." he mused, playing with that air of mystery.

_Must be a Jedi thing_, Will thought, picking up that vibe off him.

"I think my uncle knew him." Luke continued, "He said he was dead."

Ben scoffed lightly, "Oh, he's not dead, _not yet_," he said, the slightest hint of amusement in his words at the last part.

"You know him!" Luke said eagerly.

"Well of course I know him. He's me!" Ben smiled, gesturing to himself. Artoo made a series of excited sounding beeps, drawing their attention. Ben paused then, once again pondering to himself. "I haven't gone by the name of Obi-Wan since oh, before you two were born." he explained.

"Then the droid does belong to you." Luke said. They all glanced at Artoo.

"Don't seem to remember ever owning a droid before." Ben said, eyeing Artoo who made a little beep whistle. "Very interesting…"

Then the quiet air was broken, a strange animal like call sounded from over the cliffs. Will was visibly startled at the sound, compared to Luke and Ben.

"I think we better get indoors." Ben said calmly. "The Sand people are easily startled but they will soon be back and in greater numbers."

As Luke, Will and Ben stood up, Artoo let out a beep, drawing Luke's attention, causing him to remember something. He looks at Will and then suddenly around him.

"Threepio!" Luke groaned, running off to find him.

Of course, in the chaos, they had forgotten about him. Luke comes across one of Threepio's arms, completely broken off. Will sees Threepio's head and half his body sticking up from the sand. Poor droid, she thinks.

Luke, Ben and Will crowd around the very dented and tangled Threepio. "Where am I? I must have taken a bad step…" he said, clearly dazed.

Will took a glance around, looking at the mess in the sand, then she spots a glint, not the metallic glint of the twin suns ray bouncing off Threepio's metal casing, something different. Her goggles! Or rather Luke's she should say as she gleefully dusted off the sand and put them on. Will sighed, much better.

"Can you stand? We've got to get out of here before the Sand people return." Luke said.

Threepio made a pathetic remark of how he was done for. Artoo beeped at him.

"No, you've not." Luke replied. "What kind of talk is that?"

Luke and Ben quickly bundled the broken droid on the back of the speeder, Will helped Artoo hop on also, laying the smaller droid on his back. It was rather comical for Will, once again, in a surreal way.

She didn't find it funny however when she realised the front seat situation. Luke sat at the wheel, and there was only one space left beside him. Obi-Wan gestured for Will to hop in, ever gentlemanly. Will fumbled. How was this going to work? She wondered. There was no real space for him at the back with the droids. Another back there would be pushing it. Luke realised this too.

"Um, Ok," Luke mumbled at the predicament.

Will began to whisper to Luke about making a return trip for her. The idea of being sandwiched between the two, and sandwiched was an understatement, made Will's skin crawl. There simply wasn't space for three people.

Ben however quickly interrupted, "There's no time, we need to move quickly."

What proceeded to happen was Will being forced to sit on Luke's lap. It was either Obi-Wan or Luke. Will became rigid, eyes wide behind her goggles, as she became keenly aware of every part of her that was pressed up against him. Luke had an equally flushed face, awkwardly moving his arms out from around her to grasp the wheel, whispering for her to shift herself to lean on his shoulder so he could see past her better.

_Breathe,_ Will commands herself. _Just breathe… _

"My place is not far, a minute or less in the speeder." Ben says.

_Thank Christ! _

XXX

Obi-Wan's dwelling was similar yet slightly different to Luke's homestead. The outside was a rather large square shaped perimeter, with a small dome on top, exactly like the dome entrance to Luke's, directly in the middle of it, like some odd little hut. It was certainly a lot smaller than Luke's place, but then his was a farm, and this was more like a little house.

Once inside Will took several moments to collect her, rubbing her arms, keeping a little distance from Luke and Ben. She tapped her fingers insistently against her thigh.

"You okay?" Luke asked when he sat down next to Will, placing Threepio at his other side as they all got settled. Ben sat opposite.

"Ah huh." Will hummed, blinking several times.

Luke frowned, taking in her restless demeanour. He chose to not comment any further, instead he began repairing Threepio, starting with his arm.

Will watched Luke work from the corner of her eye, still insistently tapping the fingers of her right hand against her thigh, focusing on the sensation. Obi-Wan or Ben, she didn't know which name to really settle on in her head, eyed her in contemplative silence.

Will hadn't spoken to the old man since Luke introduced him. She didn't know if she should say anything.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around these parts," Ben remarked, taking in her appearance, noticing she was wearing clothes too big for her. "You're not local, are you?" he asked, although he already knew the answer.

Will shook her head.

"You're certainly more of a quiet type, young Willow," he mused, "Much like me nowadays," he added with a half-smile, catching on to the young girl's unease.

"You can call me Will, if you like." said Will.

"Will," Ben said. "You can call me just Ben."

He inadvertently answered her own question. For a moment Will feared if he could read minds, but scoffed at herself, he could perhaps, likely pick up emotions she thought. However, he was still watching her curiously and Will stopped her tapping and tried to sit still.

"So where are you from, Will? How do you know young Luke here?" Ben asked, very curious of her. And Will could also see, wary.

Will glanced at Luke sheepishly. Unsure how to answer him. This was Ben – Obi-Wan after all. "It's a bit complicated," she muttered.

"Oh?" Ben uttered, encouraging her to continue.

"Luke saved me." Will said. Ben leaned forward slightly.

Luke stopped in his repairs, and thankfully decided to help answer for Will.

"I found her," Luke began, "Out cold in the Jundland Waste. Took her back home with me, two days ago and well," Luke smiled briefly at her. "Came long to help find that little droid."

"I see," Ben said, stroking his beard, deep in thought, gaze darting between them. "And how did you end up there, if you don't mind me asking?" Ben said to her.

"Um," Will gulped, eyes pleading at Luke. "I don't remember."

Ben's eyebrows rose high, clearly not expecting that answer.

"She's from a planet called Earth," said Luke, quickly double checking he got the name right with Will, "Yeah, Earth. You don't know of any such place, do you?"

Ben shook his head, "No, never heard of it." he said.

Luke's shoulders slumped slightly. There was that wary look in Ben's eyes again, Will noticed, before averting her gaze.

"I was thinking it has to be unlisted. Willow said it's primitive, very far out, so she's not used to any of this." Luke said matter-of-factly. "She didn't know where she was and thought she was dreaming."

Will wanted to be swallowed up by the ground in that moment. Feeling once again helpless, even though Luke didn't mean harm and was trying to explain her behaviour to Ben, it felt weird to be sitting there and have two people discussing her.

"So, if I am to understand correctly, as you say, you don't remember how you got here, on Tatooine?"

Will nodded.

"Very interesting." he said. His eyes searched hers, like he was looking for something. What? Will was uncertain. "Very interesting. Curious tale indeed." Ben said, although more to himself than her.

"I don't suppose you have any idea of how or what happened? Prior to your memory loss?" Ben leaned forward more, full attention on the strange young girl before him. The girl frowned, clearly flustered.

Luke interjected again, "We believe, well, _I_ believe," he corrected himself as he glanced at Will, briefly debating to himself on saying this. "that she was kidnapped by slave trade – Ow!" Luke cried out as Will hit him in the upper thigh.

"What was that for?" he hissed. Will glared at him, Luke rubbed the spot she hit, glaring back at her with a look that said: _'what was I supposed to tell him?'_

Will felt a twinge of hurt suddenly, confused at the empathetic feeling she stopped and calmed herself down. "Sorry." she whispered.

There was a pause.

"What do you believe, Will?" Ben asked gently, understanding this was a touchy subject.

Will stared at her shoes, wishing she had long hair to hide her face. She shrugged. "I don't know. Something, something beyond that." She wished she could say something better.

Luke grumbled, idly tinkering with Threepio's wiring in the silence that followed. It seemed fixing his arm on was no problem for him. He nearly has the whole thing back on. They let him spend some time fixing him back up. Ben glancing between the pair of them, lost in thought.

Will didn't know what to do with herself. Luke can think whatever he wants but the moment he told Ben, Will just, well, couldn't help herself. Ok, maybe it was an overreaction, but she felt uncomfortable at the idea of everyone believing she was a _victim_ to well, _that_. And pity her. Maybe she should ask some questions for Ben? Maybe he could use the Force to find answers? Or would he distrust her if she told him where she was truly from? Eventually Ben started up conversation with Luke, which lead back to Ben's past with Luke's father.

Luke laughed lightly at the absurd thought, "No, my father didn't fight in the wars. He was a navigator on a spice freighter."

"That's what your uncle told you. He didn't hold with your father's ideals. Thought he should have stayed here and not gotten involved." Ben said.

"You fought in the Clone Wars?" Luke said, surprised.

"Yes, I was once a Jedi Knight the same as your father."

"I wish I'd known him." said Luke softy, eyes downcast.

Will felt for him. _Little did he know…_

"He was the best star-pilot in the galaxy, and a cunning warrior. I understand you've become quite a good pilot yourself," Ben remarked. Luke smiled at the complement as he worked on the golden droid. Ben seemed lost in his old memories for a moment before whispering, "And he was a good friend."

Will was a little sorry for him, although having watched the prequels and this movie, she was rather detached to the whole emotion heavy thing when Ben was explaining, and a little awkward listening to the topic. She'd rather not think of any of it, if she could help it, now that Luke was real to her.

"Which reminds me…" Ben got up and went over to a small, dusty looking chest. As Ben rummaged around, Luke finished his work on Threepio, glancing inquisitively as he takes out a metal cylinder object.

Will inhaled sharply, immediately recognising the lightsaber. She couldn't help being amazed, watching everything play out normally now, experiencing it in the same room, she felt butterflies. This caught her attention.

_How much different will it look in real life? _

"I have something here for you. Your father wanted you to have this when you were old enough, but your uncle wouldn't allow it. He feared you might follow old Obi-Wan on some damned fool idealistic crusade like your father did." Ben said with a smile.

Threepio powered himself down for the moment. Luke stood up as Ben handed him the saber. "What is it?" Luke asked, gently taking it.

"It's your father's lightsaber. This is the weapon of a Jedi Knight. Not as clumsy or as random as a blaster." Ben explained.

Luke activated it and the iconic _whoosh_ sounded as a blue luminescent blade sprang forth from the metal hilt, emitting a distinctive hum of contained energy.

Will gasped loudly, unable to contain her shock and awe. The bright blue glow of plasma in the dim room made her eyes water, she instinctively reached for her goggles hung around her neck, however she fought the urge and blinked rapidly as her vision cleared. It didn't look like some cheap effect, it was unbelievable, like everything else she's seen so far. Utterly breath-taking. Ben chuckles at her reaction.

Luke was also memorised, but too memorised to notice Will's reaction. He swung it around a few times, the blade's distinctive hum ranged in pitch as he moved it through the air. Will yelped and shuffled away further on the bed. Luke turned his head slightly her way, sending her an apologetic look as he shifted a few inches from her. Ben was talking again but neither Luke nor Will were really listening, watching as he swung the lightsaber a few more times before deactivating it.

Luke became suddenly pensive. "How did my father die?" he asked quietly, nervous and curious at the same time of the answer. Will sat up on the bed, using a still Threepio as support, Luke sat on the edge.

"A young Jedi named Darth Vader, who was a pupil of mine until he turned to evil, helped the Empire hunt down and destroy the Jedi Knights. He betrayed and murdered your father – "

Will cleared her throat, staring at her shoes as Ben began lying – sorry – explaining, from a certain point of view, the fate of his father. She mentally grumbled to herself.

" – Now the Jedi are all but extinct. Vader was seduced by the dark side of the Force."

"The Force?" Luke frowned. Will's ears perked.

"The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field created by all living things," Ben says, his eyes dart to Will for a second as he spoke. "It surrounds us and penetrates us. It binds the galaxy together."

"Does it bind me together too?" Will blurted out in a childlike, shy whisper before she could think better.

She was curious however, naturally. Ben stared at her then but didn't answer. He seemed to be deeply considering her, eyes roaming her face. Luke glanced at her and back at Ben. Will shifted uncomfortably the longer he stayed silent, an unreadable expression on his face.

Artoo made a whirl of beeps and whistles, breaking the moment.

"Now, let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from." said Ben, getting up and patting the little droid's head.

The topic was seemingly dropped. Luke raised an eyebrow at Will and shrugged, before waking Threepio up as he did some last minute tweaks. Will frowned however, confused, unable to quickly shrug it off as Luke did.

"I saw part of the message he was…" Luke started.

Meanwhile Artoo had already began projecting the little hologram of Leia on the small table stool.

"I seem to have found it." Ben said casually, taking a seat again.

Will and Luke watched mesmerised once again at the image, the full message played out. Will silently moved and knelt by the hologram, resting her hands on the table stool edge.

A short silence followed as the message cut off. Ben leaned back in his seat, scratching his beard. Will glanced back at Luke, who met her gaze before shifting his to Ben's.

Ben leaned forward with a smile. "You must learn the ways of the Force if you're to come with me to Alderaan."

"Alderaan?" Luke laughed then, looking at Obi-Wan as if he were mad. "I'm not going to Alderaan. I've got to go home. It's late, I'm in for it as it is." Luke said, hastily trying to make an excuse.

He stood up, tapping Will on the shoulder, she flinched, he helped her up by the elbow before he noticed her reaction. Luke let go, mumbling a sorry. He gestured her to go in front and follow him out.

"I need your help, Luke. She needs your help. I'm getting too old for this sort of thing." Ben pleaded.

Luke paused by steps leading out. Clearly debating with himself. He wanted to get out, but he couldn't. He gritted his teeth. "I can't get involved! I've got work to do! Besides, I've got to help Will here, I can't leave her, I promised." said Luke, glancing at the girl before him.

Ben looked at her with a frown.

Uh oh. Will hoped she wasn't going to become a road block for him and mess up the plot.

Luke continued, "It's not that I like the Empire. I hate it!" he insisted. "But there's nothing I can do about it right now."

"Please don't let me get in the way," Will spoke up, Luke turned to her. "This is something you've wanted, it's your chance." Will tried to convince him, remembering their conversation during the sunset.

Luke appeared torn. "Willow," he said her name in a tone that suggested _'not you too'_. His full attention on her now, "I told you I'd help you first."

Something must have shown on Will's face because Luke's expression changed. Sympathy she guessed. Will really didn't want to mess the flow of the whole thing, but neither did she want to be left behind. She wanted to say she'll go with him, but she didn't know if she could ever truly be of use and if Ben would allow her. But then, she would have nowhere to go…

"It's such a long way from here." Luke mumbled dejectedly.

"That's your uncle talking." Ben said sharply.

Luke sighed loudly. "Oh, God, my uncle," he muttered under his breath, pushing himself off the wall and coming to stand by Artoo, clapping the droid's dome. "How am I ever going to explain this?"

"Learn about the Force, Luke." Ben insisted. Luke shook his head, walking back up to Will.

Will made a show of clearly gripping the baggy sleeve of his tunic, hoping he was ok with the contact. She didn't want to grab his hand so opted for that instead. She tugged at him, "I could tag along for a bit." Will whispered in his ear. Finally having the courage to say it.

Luke was about to make a retort before Ben spoke up. "You can do more for your friend here, Luke, by learning the Force, than staying here." Ben said, looking meaningfully at her.

"It could be dangerous." Luke argued, aware of Will's limited knowledge on everything.

"This place is dangerous," Will countered. "And I have to leave anyway."

"With the Force at one's side, you can keep your friend safer by you than without." Ben remarked.

Luke still didn't seem convinced, but Will could see he was slowly caving in, and hopefully he'll take her with him. Luke for now though, settled on a compromise. "Look, I can take you as far as Anchorhead. You can get a transport there to Mos Eisley or wherever you're going."

"You must do what you feel is right, of course." Ben said, although he seemed disappointed.

Luke began herding the droids out. Will waited in the room with Ben as Luke was getting the droids and the speeder ready.

"So, if he changes his mind, does this mean I can come too?" Will asked the old Jedi.

"I don't think he'll leave without you." Ben all but said.

There was a pause. Will debated if she should say anything, ask for help or answers.

"You are quite the mystery young Will." he commented, eyeing her up and down.

"Do you think Luke can help? With the Force?" Will asked, toying with her fingers, twisting them, remembering what he said.

_Can you help me?_ Is what she really meant.

"What do you know of the Force?" he asked.

Will frowned at her hands, "Only what you've just told me…" she glanced at him. She was unsure if Ben actually trusted her.

Ben hummed. Luke however was back, telling them they were set. There didn't seem to be much time to say anything Will thought.

"I'll see what I can do. But I need the truth." Ben remarked to her. Will was surprised but nodded slightly. Luke didn't know what he was talking about, looking at the pair, briefly puzzled before brushing it off.

XXX

Once again Will was faced with the front seat situation. It was probably best not to sit on the person who is driving, lap, now that it was going to be a longer journey. She tried to stand at the back with the droids but her feet were crushed, and Luke feared she could easily fall out – it wasn't called a speeder for nothing.

There was a lot of bickering. Old Ben rolled his eyes. Luke insisted he could still drive, even though his face was going red at the thought again. Meanwhile Will was internally panicking and hoping not to have a meltdown.

Luke hopped into the seat, before helping Will over and onto his lap. There was the horrific few seconds of settling themselves, Luke adjusting her as he snaked his arms out to the wheel.

"Have you done this before?" Will blurted out. He seemed pretty confident that he could still expertly drive with her nested to him.

"Um," Luke stuttered, turning pinker than she thought possible. "With Camie." he mumbled.

_Who was that?_

Luke started up the speeder when everyone was in. Will put on her goggles. She tried to control her breathing. She became hyperaware once again of every part of her that was touching him. The heat of his body, his chest rising and falling against her back with every breath he took; she wanted to scream in pain. All the sensations and the heat of this planet was unbearable. She didn't know how comfortable Luke was with this.

"Are you okay?" Luke whispered, concerned, understanding she had a touch problem. He could probably feel her discomfort. Will shivered.

"Yup." Will gritted out. Tense.

Luke didn't know if she sounded in pain or embarrassment. Luke was awkward himself. "I'm sorry." Luke said. "Hey, could be worse, unless you want to sit with old Ben," he joked.

Luke wheezed slightly as Will elbowed him, not too hard though.

"Children please." Ben chastised them.

"Shut up farm boy, and drive." Will said.

XXX

The desert was one long yellow blue blur, the wind wiped their faces. Luke directed Will several times to press this or that on the motor compartment, it was slightly difficult for him to reach without leaning over too far. After what felt like an eternity for Will, something came into view.

"What's that?" Luke yelled over the wind.

Ben ordered him to stop. Smoke was raising over a smouldering wreckage, hunks of metal and scattered bodies lay half buried in the sand, what remains of the huge Jawas Sandcrawler. Ben exited the speeder, Will slid off Luke onto the just vacated seat. Luke jumps out, so do the droids to view the site. Will stayed in her seat for the moment, stunned in horrifying awe at the slight.

Will feels the heat beat down on her, sweat at the nape of her neck, on her face, she swallowed. She got out and stood leaning on the speeder, collecting herself.

"You okay?" Luke said, coming over when he noticed she didn't follow.

Will nodded. "Can't stand the heat." she said, looking at what was left of the huge Sandcrawler, then to the bodies. "Never seen dead bodies before…" she whispered, staring with a far-off look at the little bodies of the Jawas. She could smell burning, a stench in the air.

She couldn't make out their faces under the brown cloaks, even though they weren't human, Will felt unnerved seeing them, with their small height, it looked eerily like dead children.

Luke quickly turned her away, "Err, just stay there. Don't look, alright?"

Will nodded, bundling herself into the speeder, curling up, feeling sick. She found Luke's water supply, taking greedy gulps before he could scowl her. God it was so hot, she felt her joints ache. She scratched hard at her skin through the oversized tunic. She scratched her arms, her back, nape of her neck, the most overexposed from all the touching, the heat, the whole situation; trying to block out her sensory overload.

"And these blast points, too accurate for Sand people. Only Imperial stormtroopers are so precise."

"Why would Imperial troops want to slaughter Jawas?" Luke looks at the droids, putting two and two together. "If they traced the droids here, they may have learned who they sold them to. And that would lead them…_home_!"

There is shouting, and Will suddenly finds Luke nearly knocking her out as he climbed into the pilot seat. Will yelled, momentarily confused, before she realised what was about to go down. Will tried to clamber out of the speeder however Luke quickly races off, Will nearly toppled out before being pushed backed into the seat by the momentum.

Luke races across the wasteland, faster than Will has ever seen him drive this thing. Will desperately holds onto the frame, white knuckled, regretting her life choices.

Time drags by before smoke become visible. Will peeked at Luke, his hands gripped the wheel tightly, his forehead lined with worry. It wasn't much further until his home came in to view. With a last push off sped, the landspeeder roars up to the burning homestead.

Luke jumps out and runs to the smoking remains of his home. He calls for his aunt and uncle…then he goes quiet as he sees their smouldering bodies. Will only caught the briefest of looks of the skeletal remains, the tinted gaze of the goggles didn't do anything to lessen traumatic scene, before screwing her eyes shut and leaning over the side to dry heave. She doesn't remember much of next. She doesn't remember how long Luke stood there at what was left, staring at his sealed fate. She doesn't remember how long she sat there, staring at the sky while Luke paid last respects, or so she assumed. Will didn't know exactly what he was doing, she didn't want to see, maybe trying to move or bury them. The sand would bury the bodies she thought bitterly. There didn't seem to be much time for a proper one.

She didn't ask him when he walked back to the speeder. She didn't look, but she watched his face. Luke's jaw was set, lips a hard line, eyes glassy. He didn't speak, didn't cry, not yet, too stunned. Will averted her eyes down as Luke started up and the thing hummed to life and he took off, putting distance between them and the burning homestead.

After a few minutes of silence, of steady pace before he suddenly stops. Will frowns in confusion when she sees they haven't reached Ben and the droids yet. He stopped them in the middle of the wasteland. She nervously eyes Luke. He appears to stare ahead unseeing. She hears his ragged breathing, and dear god she selfishly hoped the floodgates wouldn't open. His hands are trembling ever so slightly on the wheel.

Will does her best of being detached, but she wishes to comfort him and herself. However, that never came naturally to her. She didn't know what to say to him, there was nothing really, she could say. If she could, she would embrace him, but it would be too much for her.

Will removed her goggles. She's aware people tend to like direct eye to eye contact, she doesn't really understand why but it's worth a try. She takes a deep breath, and slowly reaches her hand out, a small moment of hesitant, pushing past her touch limit, she places her hand on his shoulder.

Luke tilts his head, the first sign of tears in his redden eyes as he meets hers. He attempted a small smile of gratitude, but it came out wrong – all watery pain and false and for her.

_Bastard_ she thinks, always thinking of others first, even now. Selfish she knows, but she's trying here. She squeezes lightly. Will is suddenly overcome with a flash of emotion. Like water washing over her, almost tangible, darkness, grief, pain, _too much_! She dropped her hand as if burnt and as suddenly as the feelings came it dulled and disappeared. Suppose, she confused herself with what she felt half the time she tried to reason at the sudden sensation. Luke said nothing, looking away again and so did she.

Will pretended not to hear the small hiccups, the sniffing, the rustle of fabric as he wiped at his face. Removing evidence of his pain from his face. Then there was silence again.

"Come with me." Luke said quietly but surely. It's all he says.

"Yeah." Will says.

XXX

When they make it back to Ben and the droids, Will sees they've created a bonfire with the Jawa bodies piled on top. Luke and Will get out of the speeder slowly, Ben comes up to greet Luke sadly.

"There's nothing you could have done, Luke, had you been there. You'd have been killed too, and the droids would be in the hands of the Empire." Ben tried to comfort the boy.

Luke, head bowed, gazed up suddenly with a look of hard determination. "I want to come with you to Alderaan. There's nothing here for me now. I want to learn the ways of the Force and become a Jedi like my father."

There was little talking as they are climbing into the speeder, no bickering as Will settled with Luke, it felt even more uncomfortable for her, wrong even, when he was grieving. She wanted space and assumed so would he. The landspeeder zooms across the desert. After a time, Will lost track, admiring the scenery, Luke slows down and stops on a bluff landscape overlooking the spaceport at Mos Eisley.


	4. The Wookiee and The Smuggler

Hey guys. Back again. Welcome back and welcome to any new followers, much appreciated. Really all the reviews, favs and follows make my day. Nice to see people actually enjoy the story so far. Didn't think there'd be must interest. Anyway, helpful reviews and feedback is great. I hope the characterizations of Luke etc is okay.

Chapter 4 The Wookiee and The Smuggler

The streets of Mos Eisley were crowded by numerous stormtroopers, patrolling with their blasters at the ready, and some riding on strange alien creatures. They were searching for the droids, the very ones sitting on the back of the speeder. Will craned her neck trying to get a good look at the alien animals as Luke sped onward. Several little droids whizzed around, and a variety of more outlandish looking aliens walked the dusty streets. A group of stormtroopers were doing random stop checks ahead and Luke is forced to a stop when he was beckoned – they were stopping anyone coming in with droids by the looks of things. The stormtrooper who signalled them, slowly walked up to Luke, eyeing the droids in question.

"How long have you had these droids?" The clipped and static voice of the trooper, distorted by his helmet, demanded to know.

The surrounding stormtroopers closed in, crowding around the speeder. Even behind the black visor of their helmets, Will felt their eyes roaming over everyone seated. The stormtrooper who had questioned Luke had a red shoulder guard, clearly, he was the high ranker of the group. He cocked his head, and Will could tell he was looking between Luke and her sitting on his lap. Amusement? Judgement? Or perhaps disdain? She wasn't sure, although it was likely the latter. Will glared at him from her position, but it wasn't particularly effective behind the goggles she wore.

"About three or four seasons." Luke casually lied.

"They're for sale if you want them." Ben spoke up. Luke peeked over Will's head to stare at him, looking confused.

"Let me see your identification." The trooper barked.

Luke became nervous and started fumbling, trying to find his ID. Will was still glaring at the stormtroopers; however, Luke's nervousness was making her nervous too. Will whispered his name when he jolted her.

"You don't need to see his identification." Ben said in a calm, controlled tone, making a small gesture with his hand.

There was a brief pause as the trooper simply appeared to stare at Obi-Wan. Will's eye's lit up.

"We don't need to see his identification." The trooper said to the rest.

Luke tilted his head and sent Will a confused puzzled look.

"These aren't the droids your looking for." Ben continued in the same tone.

"These aren't the droids we're looking for." The trooper repeated.

Luke now openly stared at Ben. "He can go about his business." Ben said.

"You can go about your business." The trooper repeated.

Luke frowned, turning and staring the stormtrooper up and down in utter bewilderment. He looked down at Will who merely raised an eyebrow at him. Luke could tell she was amused, and even more so when she caught his expression.

_Oh Luke, that is how I've been feeling since I woke up here…_

"Move along." Ben said, both to Luke and the stormtrooper.

Luke was signalled along and he wasted no time driving away. Luke pulled the speeder up in front of a rundown blockhouse of a cantina on the outskirts of the spaceport. Various other strange forms of transport were parked outside the bar. A Jawa scampered up and begins to fondle and stroke the speeder just as they move to exit. Will clambered out first and then Luke.

"I can't abide these Jawas. Disgusting creatures." Threepio remarked.

To be honest, Will was rather overjoyed to finally see one alive. Luke tries to shoo the Jawa away.

"Go on, go on." he muttered as he made a shooing gesture. As the Jawa grumbles and runs away, Luke turns to Obi-Wan. "I can't understand how we got by those troopers. I thought we were dead."

"The Force can have a strong influence on the weak-minded. You will find it a powerful ally." Ben explained with a smile.

"That was totally awesome." Will said, fangirling. Ben nodded, ever humble, but amused at her unabashed amazement.

"Do you really think we're going to find a pilot here that'll take us to Alderaan?" said Luke doubtfully, looking unimpressed at the rundown, filthy place.

"Well, most of the best freighter pilots can be found here." Ben said confidently. "Only watch your step. This place can be a little rough." he cautioned them, with a pointed look at Will. "Stay close together." he added to her.

"I'm ready for anything." Luke said determinedly. Will wished she shared his confidence.

Old Ben lead the way, the young farm boy and the two droids, and the altogether lost off-worlder girl followed the Jedi into the smoke-filled cantina. The place was dim, murky, mouldy and exactly how Will remembered seeing it, including all the startling array of weird and exotic alien creatures; and just plain looking monsters crowded long the metallic bar. Except, that's were it was also ever so slightly different. Just like seeing the lightsaber, it wasn't cheap costumes and effects. This was real! No actors or puppets, all very real looking, and some potentially very dangerous lifeforms.

Will froze before she barely set foot in the place. She felt her breath leave her and her legs buckle. At first the sight is horrifying. One-eyed, thousand-eyed, slimy, furry, scaly, tentacled, and clawed creatures huddled over drinks. Ben moves to an empty spot at the bar near a group of unpleasant looking humans, well, Will thought they were humans anyway. She couldn't be certain of anything anymore.

Will staggered and with a sweaty hand, removed her goggles so she could see. The place was sullen compared to the brightness outside. Luke was even overwhelmed at the sight, having never seen so many outlandish creatures in one place. He stared around him, rather taken back. His trace however was broken when the rough looking human bartender calls them out.

"Hey, we don't serve their kind here!" The bartender barked at them.

Will practically hides behind Luke as she feels the many eyes of the other patrons turn their attention on them. Luke was still recovering from the shock of seeing so many outlandish creatures and doesn't quite catch the bartender's drift.

"What?" Luke said.

"Your droids. They'll have to wait outside. We don't want them here." The bartender grunted, sounding impatient.

Luke glances at Ben, who is busy talking, he finally notices several creatures giving him very unfriendly glares. Luke feels Will shift uneasily behind him. He pats Threepio on the shoulder and tells the droids to wait outside by the speeder. As they leave, the rest of the creatures turn away back to their drinks.

Luke turns to face Will. "You okay? Just breathe." Luke whispered.

"I- I can't believe what I'm seeing." Will gulped, looking like she was about to faint.

"Just stick with me." Luke said, motioning forwards.

_Breathe, just breathe…_

_Don't stare, don't stare, they won't like it as much as – _

_HOLY SHIT IS THAT A WOLF MAN?!_

Will openly gawked.

_IS THAT SATAN HIMSELF?!_

Luke had to keep practically dragging Will in tow as she kept stopping and staring. She bumped into an alien, or rather it rudely shoved passed her. Will cradled her arm, suddenly broken out of her initial shock. She became flustered, entirely out of her element. Luke sent the offending alien a dirty look as it brushed on by. Ben is standing next to a Wookiee having a hushed conversation as Luke and Will made their way to the bar, taking a seat near Ben. Will makes herself small next to Luke. She glances passed him to see Ben and the Wookiee, and she can't help but stare at the tall, lumbering mass of fur that is Chewbacca. As the old Jedi talks him, he points to Luke and her several times. Chewbacca's beady eyes lock on them, before the huge creature suddenly lets out a bark, gruffling laugh that leaves both Luke and Will more than a little bit disconcerted. Luke pretends not to hear the conversation. Will could barely make out anything that was being said, with all the noise, all the sensations, all the strange alien languages, the iconic music was playing, and honestly that was the only comfort Will found in this place – besides Luke of course. Luke himself is uncomfortable but tries not to show it as he eyed everyone around him before he decided on a drink. Will didn't want anything to drink from this place.

Luke tugs on the bartender's shirt to gain his attention and order a drink and Will nearly faints from that alone. Her social anxiety reared its ugly head tenfold and Will looked at Luke with a shocked expression. Luke doesn't notice her horror, instead he sips his drink and subtly glances around; despite his display of arrogant confidence, or perhaps social inapt, or maybe both, Luke was a little bit terrified as she was. Maybe Luke was more like her in certain ways than Will thought.

Suddenly a horrid looking alien roughly shoved Luke. Will looked up to see _that_ alien loom over them, speaking in some strange garbled type language – sounding an awful lot like it was speaking from underwater. Will wishes she had sat by Luke's other side as to not be so, _so_ close to _it_. Was that pinkish thing a mouth?

_Oh, not these two…_

Luke didn't speak, instead he turned away from the creature, opting to ignore it, thinking it was the safest bet.

The other strange creature came up and tapped Luke on the shoulder. "He doesn't like you." he translated, stepping into Luke and Will's personal space.

Will felt sweat bead on her forehead and the hairs on her arms stand on edge at the proximity to the two grotesque, foul smelling creatures.

Will couldn't tell if this other person was human or alien. Part of his face was human, but the other part was disfigured, it resembled like that of a pig. The man or humanoid male, buddy to the other alien anyway, was very drunk.

"I'm sorry." said Luke, in a matter-of-factly 'deal with it' way. He turned back to his drink and whispered for Will to look away, not to give them attention.

"I don't like you either." he continued

_The feeling is mutual! _

However, she found it a little difficult to ignore their presence as she averted her gaze to Luke's drink. Will gasped as the large, beetle black eyed alien roughly grabbed at her. Will flinched, badly, falling off her stool. Luckily Luke was directly next to her and automatically broke the fall when she knocked back into him. Will steadied herself, only to gasp again when she looked up to see the hideous alien lurch right into her face.

"Negola dewaghi wooldugger!" It grunted at her.

Whatever the hell that meant.

"He thinks you're a pale little gem, for a human." The pig like man spoke.

Will roughly shoved the alien when it grabbed her wrist. She began freaking out. Feeling the eyes of everyone on the scene and she wanted to flee. The creature really didn't like what she did and lurched and growled in her face, about to shrike at her.

"Hey, leave her alone." Luke said, outraged. He moved to stand in front of Will and made to push it or him or whatever, away from her.

The pig man leaned menacingly into Luke's face, roughly grabbing him by the shoulder, "You just watch yourselves. We're wanted men. I have the death sentence in twelve systems."

"I'll be careful then." Luke said, doing his best to remain cool.

"You'll be dead." The man screams at Luke, drunk and his temper wild.

Ben moves in behind Luke and Will, "These little ones aren't worth the effort," he intervenes, "Come let me buy you something – "

Ben's calming words are cut short as the pig man snaps and with surprising strength, lands a powerful swing that sends Luke flying across the room, crashing through the tables, and something is heard breaking on the floor. Will is knocked by sheer force as Luke was struck and she was sent tumbling down hard. With a blood curdling shriek, the man draws a blaster.

There is chaos, shouting, Will scrambles on the ground, barely makes it to Luke's side before the sound of a lightsaber is drawn. In a flash, Ben had ignited his very own blue lightsaber and slashes at one and cuts off the other creature's arm.

Luke gaped at the scene, shaken, but totally amazed at what he just witnessed the old man do. Will turned from her position and sees the bloodied, severed arm. Her eyes widen, horrified. The alien screams and blubbers with pain, the fight over in seconds. The cantina goes back to _normal,_ chatter and music resume as Ben deactivates his saber and gives a good tip to the bartender for the mess.

"Are you alright?" Will asked Luke.

Luke nodded, still a little shaken but seemingly okay. "I'm alright," he reassured, rubbing his head, "What about you?" His eyes scanned over her.

Will glanced at the severed arm. There was a big different between watching it on the TV and seeing it unfold in real life.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said meekly, still staring at the bloodied arm with a glazed look. She was unsettled but then she remembered the moment when that creature laid his hands on her. Blood itself didn't bother her and as the shock of what happened faded, a tiny part of her felt oddly pleased. Pleased that creature got what he deserved. Will rubbed her wrist unconsciously.

Luke mistakes her look for something else and reached out to pat her shoulder in an attempt of comfort but Will visibly starts, backing away half an inch as he did so.

"No please." It was all Will could manage to say.

_It's not you it's me. _

_Don't touch me._

_Too much. _

_I want to – I can't. _

"Too much in one day." Will added to Luke with a grimace. Luke nodded and didn't comment.

_It's not you it's me._

Ben steadily approaches them, proffering his hands to help them up and directs them over to a table stating, "This is Chewbacca. He's first-mate on a ship that might suit our needs."

Will gapes up at the mighty Wookiee. Chewbacca stared down and let out a low growl. Will assured herself that that probably meant hello. She hoped.

"Hello." said Will in a tiny voice.

Chewbacca makes a grunt growl. Ben is quietly amused at the strange girl's reaction.

XXX

The rag tag group sat around a table booth, Ben, Luke and Will on one side, Chewbacca on the other, like a pitch meeting. Which it technically was. Currently they were waiting for the captain of the ship to arrive.

Sure enough, Will spotted him striding towards them. Will's head reels from seeing the face of the young, handsome Harrison Ford, much like her reaction to seeing Luke for the first time. She must remind herself it's not the actor, he's the character, or now rather, he's a real person. Immediately on first sight he oozed lazy confidence and cockiness. The infamous smuggler sat down opposite the trio and introduced himself.

"Han Solo. I'm captain of the Millennium Falcon." he said in a serious business tone, resting his elbows on the table.

Will almost laughs.

"Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system." he continued, his attention primarily on Ben, barely sparing a glance in the way of Luke and Will.

"Yes, indeed. If it's a fast ship." Ben replied.

Han scoffed, "Fast ship?" He leaned over at Ben ever so slightly, "You've never heard of the Millennium Falcon?" he said in a tone that suggested they should have.

Well, Will certainly has. Her nerves and fear and excitement were slowly beginning to blossom. Like a seed.

Ben gave him a look, "Should I have?"

"It's the ship that made the Kessel run in less than twelve parsecs!" Han boasted with a smirk.

Ben made a face at Han's attempt to impress them with what he believed was obvious misinformation. Luke and Will tentatively eye Ben and Han during the interaction.

Han, unfazed, continued, "I've outrun Imperial starships," he glanced at Luke and then Will for what felt the first time. His gaze lingered on Will's face, and she noticed the corner of his mouth upturns briefly as he took in her full appearance alongside Luke before directing his attention to Ben again. "Not the local bulk-cruisers, mind you. I'm talking about the big Corellian ships now."

Luke eyed Han up and down as he spoke, unsure of what to make or think of him so far.

"She's fast enough for you, old man. What's the cargo?"

"Only passengers. Myself, the boy, the girl, two droids, and no questions asked." Ben said bluntly.

Han silently laughed and grins widely, amused and intrigued. "What is it? Some kind of local trouble?" he said, glancing at Luke and Will with a look that said, 'what could these two naïve looking kids be involved in?'

"Let's just say we'd like to avoid any Imperial entanglements." said Ben.

Han leaned back in his seat with an expression that screamed 'oh that's too bad I'm gonna need my money's worth'. "Well, that's the trick, isn't it? And it's going to cost you something extra. Ten thousand in advance." Han stated.

Luke speaks up for the first time in the conversation, "Ten thousand?" he repeated, surprised and mad at such a price. "We could almost buy our own ship for that!" his voice went a slightly higher pitch when he was annoyed.

Han gives him a bored, cocky look, "But who's going to fly it, kid! You?" he mocked. "The girl?" he added at her, she didn't speak. Her silence made him curious.

Luke was now angry, fed up listening to the arrogance pilot. "You bet I could. I'm not such a bad pilot myself! We don't have to sit here and listen – "

Will whispers his name, tugs at Luke's sleeve to try sit him down again. Obi-Wan calmly waved Luke down, and with obvious reluctance, the young farm boy slumps back down in his seat, fuming.

"Listen to your girlfriend, kid." Han jeers at Luke just as Ben was about to speak again.

Will bristles while Luke's eyes narrow even further at the other man.

"I'm not his girlfriend." Will said quietly, her turn to speak up before Luke could have another go at Han.

Han grinned but it fell slightly as he gave them another once over, "Why are you wearing his clothes then?" he stated bluntly, both confused and ever so amused at her outraged expression.

Will was suddenly self-conscious of her attire. She knew she looked stupid in Luke's clothes. She heard the smuggler and the Wookiee laugh. Luke's face turned a shade of pink and Will's jaw clenched as she fought the urge to hit him.

Ben cleared his throat and send Luke and Will a pointed look to settle down as they were about argue.

Han started it, Will thought childishly.

The Jedi continued, "We haven't that much with us. But we could pay you two thousand now," Ben said slowly, making his deal, "plus fifteen when we reach Alderaan." he concluded.

Han is openly surprised, "Seventeen, huh!" He ponders this for a few moments before coming to a quick decision. "Okay. You guys got yourself a ship. We'll leave as soon as you're ready. Docking bay Ninety-four."

"Ninety-four." Ben reiterated.

Han then glanced passed the trio, back at the bar. "Looks like somebody's beginning to take an interest in your handiwork." he muttered casually.

Ben, Luke and Will turn around to see Imperial stormtroopers by the main entrance, viewing the mess. One is talking to the bartender who suddenly points to their booth.

Eyes follow them. The troopers start in their direction. "Move, quickly!" Ben ordered. The three of them quietly and quickly make their way round and out.

Will feels her nerves flare, this was only the beginning, suddenly the plot was moving, and Will wondered how long before she fell behind.

By the time the stormtroopers walk to the booth, they are gone and Han and Chewie stare back, blank and bored.

As the troopers walk onward, Han turned to Chewie, whispering excitedly, "Seventeen thousand! Those guys must really be desperate. This could really save my neck. Get back to the ship and get her ready."

Han Solo and Chewbacca left the cantina to start preparing.

XXX

Will followed Luke and Ben at a brisk pace out to the streets of Mos Eisley. The sunlight dazzles Will again, she hastily readjusts her goggles.

"You'll have to sell your speeder." Ben tells Luke.

"That's okay. I'm never coming back to this planet again." Luke said confidently. Will glanced up at him.

XXX

Luke spent an annoying amount of time at the speeder lot trying to bargain the ideal price they needed. Eventually though he comes to a deal and the hooded alien merchant concluded the sale by handing over Luke some money.

Will eyed the strange coins. "So, this is what your currency looks like?" Will mused.

"Huh?" said Luke, reaching around the back of the speeder and pulling a worn, brown poncho that was previously crammed in and almost forgotten. He slings the poncho over his right arm, his other hand halfway stuffing his money in his trouser pocket. He spots her looking at the credits and catches up to what she said. "Oh, you want to see the credits?" he said, withdrawing his hand from his pocket, holding one of the coins out for Will to see.

Luke encouraged Will with a nod as she took the coin from his grasp, he watches her inspect it intensely for a moment.

"I won't ask how your system works," Will said. "I doubt it will ever make sense to me."

Luke's smile turned teasing as he gave an over dramatic sigh, "Well, it's not too hard, first there's Imperial credits, then you've also got peggat used by the Hutts here…"

Will looked lost already.

"Hmm. I'm sure you'll teach me sometime how everything in this galaxy works." Will remarked, handing back the coin, not particularly eager for an information dump in her head.

They made their way out and towards Obi-Wan, who stood in the side-lines, keeping watch.

"What do you call your money system?" Luke said offhandedly.

"The part of where I'm from on my planet, pound sterling. Then there's also the euros used down south…" Will answered.

"I won't ask how your system works," Luke joked back her words. "I doubt it will ever make sense to me."

As they leave, Luke gives his landspeeder one last forlorn look before they round a corner to Ben.

"He says it's the best he can do. Since the XP-38 came out, they're just not in demand." Luke said to Ben.

"It will be enough." Ben responses.

The group head down one of the many narrower streets, going further and deeper. The droids toddled along behind them. There was a lot of activity, lots of humans and alien alike roaming these paths. Ben walks with his hood up, intent to keep low and go mostly unseen. However, unknown to the group, a darkly clad creature moves out of the shadows as they pass and watches them as they disappear down another alley.

"If the ship's as fast as he's boasting, we ought to do well." Ben continued.

Luke puts on his brown poncho.

"How can you wear an extra layer?" Will whispered, practically dying in the heat.

"It's a bit chilly in these parts." Luke defended, pulling at the fabric of his poncho self-consciously.

Chewbacca waits restlessly at the entrance to Docking Bay. He growled when he spots them approaching and signals for them to hurry. The darkly clad creature continued to follow them from the speeder lot. It stops in a nearby doorway and speaks into a small transmitter.

Will gasped in delight as she lays her sight on the Millennium Falcon for the first time. It's bigger than she expected it to be, but just as beat up, and put together ship that she remembers watching on TV.

"Wow!" Will breathed.

Luke stopped and stared in disbelief, "What a piece of junk!" he loudly exclaimed.

"That's _the_ spaceship. It's amazing!" Will said, like an excited child.

"Are you kidding me?" Luke gawked at her.

Han emerges from underneath, "She'll make point five beyond the speed of light. She may not look like much, but she's got it where it counts, kid. I've added some special modifications myself. At least your _friend_ is less judgemental."

"She's not from around here, she clueless, it's a piece of junk." Luke muttered.

Han watched the girl gave the boy an offended look.

"I'll teach you first on what's a good starship." the boy replied.

Chewbacca rushes up the ramp and urges the others to follow.

"Well, I'm sure there's an interesting story in there I'll get to hear," Han remarked at the strange words the boy said about the girl, "But we're a little rushed, so if you'll hurry aboard we'll get out of here." Han said, in a forced sweetly polite voice as he ushered them all up the gang plank.

Will eagerly steps into the Millennium Falcon, into her first proper spaceship. Luke rolls his eyes fondly at Will's childlike amazement at anything and everything around. They didn't even get settled before the sound of blaster fire is heard down the ramp. It takes a moment for Will to realise Han and the stormtroopers are having a shoot-out. There is the sound of explosions outside, the ship rocks under the pressure of blaster fire. Will's heart picks up.

Han suddenly comes barrelling past them, "Chewie, get us out of here!" he cried.

Will finds herself crammed beside Threepio and Luke as they desperately all huddle round the lounging table, seating themselves and clinging to the table edge as the ship begins to shake and groan.

"Oh, my. I'd forgotten how much I hate space travel." Threepio remarked.

Will started laughing. Ben and Luke stare at her as they strapped themselves in. There were safety belts! So, there was some forms of health and safety in Star Wars! Will's laughter turned that touch hysterical as she felt the ship leave the ground. Even the droids looked at her funny.

Luke reached over after he secured himself in and pulled the safety belt around Willow's waist and clicked it secure. All while the girl laughed as if this was some sort of game. Will attempted to stop laughing, she couldn't control herself, her nerves snapped. Everything was so surreal and overwhelming. One hand desperately gripped the table as the place shook and tilted dangerously as the ship flew into the sky. Will managed to contain herself to tiny giggles, she sent a sideways glance at Luke who was looking at her in concern. When he caught her eyes on him, he offered a brief, boyish grin that emulated his excitement despite the danger – his gaze tore away when the ship tilted and shook again. Will suddenly stopped giggling as her ears popped, a painful buzz followed. Will clamped her hands over her ears and scrunched her eyes shut. Her stomach did several flips before she felt a heavy pressure as the ship rose higher and higher into the sky at an alarming rate. Will thought she was going to be crushed under the force.

The shaking worsened before coming to a halt altogether. Will slumped face first onto the table as the sensation passed, the belt the only thing keeping her sliding to the floor. The spaceship levelled out, and Will's ears popped painfully again, she winced. Suddenly everything was almost peaceful. Almost. They weren't out of the woods yet. As the Falcon zoomed from Tatooine into space, the others already begin to remove their safety belts. Ben and Luke got up, the latter immediately darting to the cockpit without a glance back. Will struggled in her seat, unable to get the belt off.

"Help!" Will called feebly, becoming more and more agitated.

"Like this." Ben leaned over and with little effort, unclicked the belt restraining her and helped her up.

"Stay sharp! There are two more coming in; they're going to try to cut us off." Will heard Han say as she entered the cockpit.

"Why don't you outrun them? I thought you said this thing was fast." Luke whined.

"Watch your mouth, kid," Han turned and barked at him, "Or you're going to find yourself floating home. We'll be safe enough once we make the jump to hyperspace. Besides, I know a few manoeuvres. We'll lose them!" said Han confidently as he pressed several buttons.

Will's reaction goes unnoticed by everyone. She so stunned by seeing the inky blackness of space and the stars beyond the window she can't speak. There was a strange feeling behind her feet, almost a weightlessness.

The ship shudders as an explosion flashes outside the window. Imperial star destroyers pursue them. Will yelled and bumped into the back of Ben as the cockpit violently shook.

"Here's where the fun begins!" Han said with a grin.

"How long before you can make the jump to light speed?" Ben asked.

"It'll take a few moments to get the coordinates from the navi-computer." Han replied reaching to press something behind him.

The ship shakes again under fire. Will is pressed forward and just about manages to grab the back of Chewie's chair to steady herself.

"Are you kidding? At the rate they're gaining..." Luke said, pointing to the screen.

Han turned to Luke, "Traveling through hyperspace isn't like dusting crops, boy! Without precise calculations we could fly right through a star or bounce too close to a supernova and that'd end your trip real quick, wouldn't it?"

Luke rolled his eyes in concede. A warning light starts to flash. "What's that flashing?" Luke's high-pitched voice drones through Will's head.

She's glad though someone other than her is asking all the obvious and stupid questions for the people lacking knowledge, e.g. her. So, she doesn't have to be the one sounding stupid all the time. Thanks for taking one for the team Luke, she thinks. She almost started nervous laughing again at such a thought during a serious situation.

"We're losing our deflector shield. Go strap yourself in, I'm going to make the jump to light speed." said Han, sounding impatience with the boy.

Han slaps Luke's hand away from the controls, and Luke pulls his arm back and cradles his hand. However, when he did so, Luke accidentally elbowed Will in the face.

"Ow! Jesus, Luke!" Will cried, holding her nose.

"Sorry," Luke said, spinning round to her and forcing her out the cockpit and into the corridor. "Come on." he said. Luke, Ben and Will stumbled back to the lounge area, strapping themselves in again.

"I wanna see the stars…" Will murmured as Ben prompted her to put her safety belt on.

"Brace yourself." Ben said.

Will felt her blood pumping in her ears. She glanced at Luke who was breathing heavily.

"Here we go." Luke panted.

Will felt herself rooted in the spot and simultaneously being pulled backwards like an elastic band. So, this is what hyperspace feels like. It could have lasted minutes or seconds, Will couldn't tell. Eventually the pressure vanished, and she could finally breathe again.

Will slumped sideways into Luke's shoulder. There was a moment of silence. "Well, that was an experience." she squeaked into the fabric of his tunic.

Luke peered down at her, giving her a lopsided grin, "You bet." he agreed.

"Well, that wasn't too bad." Han could be heard loudly proclaiming to Chewie in the cockpit.

Will sits up, managing to unstrap herself this time. There is a blissful few minutes of everyone taking a breather. Will's mind reels with what she just experienced. She wanted to run into the cockpit and watch the ship fly through hyperspace. She wants to see Han and Chewie at work without blaster fire trailing them.

Will pats herself down, running a hand through her hair, a few short strands stick up in odd directions. She runs a hand down her, Luke's, old white tunic, reaching down to her utility belt, instinctively searching for her…. Phone!

Will gasped, "Where's my phone?!" She stands up, frantically starting to search through her belt. She glances around her.

"What's the matter, Willow?" Luke asked her.

"My mobile phone! I can't find it!" she yelled. Will felt her face grow hot as panic filled her.

Will ducks under the table, searching the floor at her feet. "I had it, I had it in my belt…"

It must have fallen out during the chaos.

"It likely dropped out as we took off, probably laying on the floor somewhere." Luke reasoned, standing up to help search for it.

Will started to feel tears in her eyes. "No, no, no, no no…" she cried desperately.

_It can't be lost!_

_I can't start crying in front of everyone!_

_No, no, no! _

_The photographs!_

"What's a mobile phone? What does it look like?" Luke asked before pausing in his search as he sees how visibly upset she was. Whatever it was, meant an awful lot to her.

"It's, it's my phone – my communication device," Will clarified, taking a deep breath, "I need, I need…" Will choked on a sob. What if she dropped it at Mos Eisley! She'll never get it back!

Ben spoke up, "Calm down young Will, I'm sure Luke is right, after all that commotion, it's likely tossed somewhere around here."

"You can always get a new communication device Mistress Will." Threepio supplied, not understanding the fuss over a simple misplaced communicator.

"No, you don't understand," Will began. "It's personal, it stored all my stuff, my photos, to remember," her voice starts to crack, and she hates herself for it. "It's the only thing I have left!" she cried, she turned to Luke with watery, pleading eyes. "Of my family…" she whispered quietly, so quietly Luke almost doesn't hear.

Suddenly Artoo lets out a whirl of beeps and whistles from cross the room. Nobody had noticed the little droid go off in search himself.

"Oh, Artoo says he believes he's found your communication device, Mistress Will!" Threepio said.

Will darts to Artoo, he rocks on the spot. Will looks at what he was gazing at. Hidden under and on the floor was Will's mobile phone.

"Oh my god, yes! Thank you, thank you Artoo," Will bends to pick up her phone and gratefully hugs the little droid.

Luke comes over, peering over Will's shoulder, curiously looking at her strange device.

"So, you have a way to reach your family?" Luke said eagerly.

"No signal to reach." Will doesn't look back at him. She's still kneeling on the floor by Artoo, staring at the black screen.

"Oh." Luke said dejectedly.

"It's useless now in this world…primitive little thing," she laughed hollowly.

There was a pause.

"Just memories now." Will whispered softy.

She stands, pocketing the phone and turning back to Luke, her face devoid of emotion compared to a few minutes go.

"You'll get back to them." Luke promises her, sounding a little annoyed at her lack of faith in him.

Will sees Ben giving her strange looks.

"I don't want to talk about it anymore." Will said, wanting this conversation to end. Too emotional.

"Nobody can help you, if you don't trust anyone to." Ben said sagely as he moved to sit on a stool on the wall opposite the lounge table.

_Go on and shut the hell up you mythical space wizard_ Will thinks bitterly.

"It's not about trust – " Will cuts herself off.

"But what?" Luke said earnestly.

Will shook her head. "Nothing. Anyway, there's nothing to tell. I've told you all I remember." _And you've drawn your own conclusions_. Will thought sourly. "Unless your all mystical Force is useful in aiding me." she added to Ben, low key sarcastic.

_Where's a TARDIS when you need one? _

_Hey if Star Wars is real now, does that mean there is a dimension where the Doctor is real? _Why couldn't she have gotten stuck there instead? The Doctor would have better chances to help her.

_I need the truth_

Ben's words echo in her head.

_How does one explain in a sane manner that you're from a parallel dimension and know the whole plot? _


	5. The Death Star

Hey guys, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you to everyone that reviewed, followed and favs. It means alot. I do take in people's opinions. To everyone saying they like my OC thank you. I really wanted to write an OC that was different. I hope I'm portraying her struggles and developing her with justice. And yes, Willow will certainly have an opinion on Luke and Leia kissing lol. I hope Luke/OC relationship so far is good? I try my best writing Luke and the others respective to their character. As always, I have dyslexia so sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.

Chapter 5 The Death Star

"The Force doesn't quite provide a guidebook for these things," Ben chuckled, deflecting Willow's remarks with humour. "I may be a Jedi, an old Jedi I might add, but I cannot help find the answers you seek, if I do not know the whole truth."

"I don't remember," Will started, but once again, she stopped herself. She sighed, turning away and slumping into her seat. "This is all so strange…" she murmured under her breath as she gazed around the spaceship.

A small creeping feeling of despondent was seeping in now, a stark contrast to her earlier excitement. She felt herself wanting to mentally retreat, avoid all the questions, the mixed confusing emotions, the stares of the others.

Luke came over and sat down on the edge of the long C shaped lounging seat, next to Will. Will inched away slightly, both in need of personal space and allowing more space for Luke to shuffle in to. He doesn't move from his position though and gives her a tentative look. Poor Luke, he doesn't know how to deal with her sudden changes in mood. Frankly she doesn't either.

Luke eyed Will, then Ben, noticing the strange tension between them and Ben's remarks. "What do you mean?" Luke said, confused.

"I thought maybe since he's a wise Jedi," Will whispered to Luke, "That maybe he could _also_ help me, like he knows – seems to know a lot." she reasoned. "Not doubting your abilities again!" she added.

She spoke before Obi Wan could answer Luke. Partly in worry of Ben confirming he doesn't trust her to Luke or saying he believes she's a liar and confess. He could probably sense she was not meant to be here.

Thankfully Luke didn't seem annoyed. "I think Ben knows a lot about everything too." Luke agreed. Ben smiled softy at Luke's words.

"Tell me more about your story, young Will," Ben said. "I understand you can't remember how you ended up on Tatooine but tell me about your system. Where are you from again?"

Will stared at her hands. "A planet called Earth." she said.

"What is it like?" Ben asked. He seemed genuinely curious.

"Well, it's mainly ocean and the rest land, like, continents and islands." Will explained. It was still very weird having to describe what her planet was like to people that have never heard nor seen it.

"Ocean?!" Luke said, suddenly in awe of the thought.

Will was flustered slightly by his wonder at something that was trivial for her. Was that how she sounded to him? "Yeah, covered in water. Nicknamed the Blue Planet."

"I'd love to see an ocean." said Luke whimsically.

Will thinks for a moment, debating with herself. She has some pictures of the ocean on her phone. However, she doesn't want to use it, she had it turned off and left it unused after trying to call her mum, save what battery power was left. Even if it was pointless now.

Will fishes it out, turning it on, "I actually have photos of the sea where I'm from…" She isn't quite sure what they call photos in this galaxy. In fact, she hasn't seen any, only holograms.

Luke eyes the phone uncertainly, not understanding what she was doing. Will takes a moment to scroll down through her photos, pointedly ignoring any with friends or family, trying to find what she was looking for, very aware of the limited battery. It's going to die soon. Will holds the phone to her chest and turns away slightly when Luke tried to peek over and look at the device.

"Ah ha," she said as she finally found the pictures of the Giant's Causeway. She cradled the phone and held it out in front for Luke to see. Luke leaned excitedly to the screen, utterly perplexed, with the mixed gaze of a teenager seeing old technology and an old person viewing technology they have never used.

Will points out the sea, the blue sky that appears to merge on the horizon, the steep green brown cliffs overlooking the Giant's Causeway. Luke understands what he is seeing now. Will shows a few more pictures, better angles of the vast blue, seemingly never-ending sea, or the green of the land. Will is slightly worried that he hasn't said a word, but he clearly seemed to be in awe. These small photos will never do it justice she thinks though.

His blue eyes are alight. "How can you live there and call Tatooine beautiful?" he breathed finally.

"I don't live_ there_, that's just one part of the country." said Will. She moves away, turning off the phone and securely pocketing it in her belt.

Ben watched the exchange, eyeing the device, "And I understand, not technologically advanced as in this system?" Ben pressed.

Will nodded, feeling embarrassed once again.

"This is my first time off planet." Luke admitted to her. That made Will feel slightly better, though his sentiment wasn't the same as hers.

"Let's just say the search for alien life continues in my galaxy…" Will murmured to Ben.

"Your galaxy? Do you believe you're from a different galaxy entirely?" Ben raised his eyebrows.

Will was becoming smaller in her seat, nearly disappearing under the table. Artoo gave a long whistle. Will glanced at the droids, wondering what their opinions of her was.

_I'm from another universe entirely…_

Will shrugged at Ben, feeling her anxiety trying to cripple her. "We called ours the Milky Way, don't ask me why it's called that."

Luke shook his head. "I know it may seem like a completely different galaxy for you," Luke said in his sweet concerning tone that Will was both blessed and annoyed at having to deal with in the past two, three days. "But there are billions of star systems in the galaxy, many far out even than the Outer Rim. Unknown Regions."

Threepio decided to also chime in, "Master Luke is right. There is an estimated seven hundred billion stars in the galaxy and over three point two million habitable systems! The odds of you being – "

"OK guys I get your point!" Will interrupted. Now irritated. "I know it seems like I'm just some stupid girl from some primitive planet system that doesn't know anything or what she's talking about – "

"That's not what I'm saying," Luke tried to explain.

"Yeah but it's what you're implying though and making me feel!" Will said hotly.

"Now please, let's not let our pride control us," Ben chastised, breaking up the argument before it could carry further. "A Jedi does not let their pride or emotions master them. Listen to each other's point of view."

There was a pause.

Ben was stroking his beard, eyeing Will once again with that intense, see through gaze. "What Luke says and thinks is logical," Ben reasoned to Will before this conversation goes completely southward.

Ben turned to Luke, "How Will feels is understandable." Ben directed to him. Trying to make a compromise. The old Jedi paused as he pondered for a moment. "However, for someone to awaken on a planet unknown to them, no memory of how they got there, is a bit outside the norm. What is the last thing you remember Will? Before Tatooine?"

"Err, walking down a street. I was heading home." Will said, thinking hard for a second. Was there anything else, she wondered? She shook her head. Blank. Darkness. "Then nothing…?" Will said, suddenly uncertain. She looked at Luke, "No attack, just nothing. No feeling, only the darkness. It's like I was there, then I wasn't. Like I just didn't exist…"

Will blinked several times. She drummed her fingers on her knee. She didn't realise the feeling of emptiness she experience. The re-awakened revelation scared her.

Luke cast his gaze to his lap, "It must be awful," he said slowly. "What happened to you."

Will didn't reply for a moment. "Yeah, clearly it's messed me up bad." Will whispered flatly.

Will cleared her throat, "That's all I know," she said, internally begging that Ben will believe her story and won't prey further.

If Ben distrusts her, then Luke might start distrusting her. She'll have no one to help her…She won't survive she thinks, in this world. Will only knew this story, Luke's, not the rest of the galaxy.

They don't need to know the plot, they shouldn't know it, can't know it. Her knowledge stays with her, if she can help it. As if any of them will believe her anyway. Luke already thinks she's crazy in denial to begin with.

_Hey Luke! Did you know, not only I am from a different galaxy, I'm from a different universe and in that universe you're a story?! Yeah, mad ain't it? _

"The Force for many is beyond their logic," Ben mused, almost to himself. "A fable. Jedi of old and the power of the Force, easily was mistaken for magic by those of a lesser understanding. Feared by some. The Jedi severed the will and harassed the power of the Force…studied it…" Ben paused, eyes far off before his gaze snapped back to where Luke and Will and the droids were seated.

Luke hung onto every word Obi Wan was saying, Will on the other hand was wondering where on earth he is going with his ramblings.

Any further conversation is halted for the moment as the lumbering form of Chewbacca enters the room. The Wookiee let out a growl. Threepio translates to everyone that they're currently plain sailing to Alderaan. Chewie takes in the room and growls something else. Threepio exclaimed if anyone was up for a game of Dejarik. Artoo beeped in response. Will and Luke found themselves having to move as Chewie and the droids start up a game projected on the round table. Will looked on in fascination at the little holographic monsters on the table. She was strongly reminded of wizard chess from Harry Potter and Yu-Gi-Oh duels.

Ben made a remark about Luke practicing using and feeling the Force while they waited when he noticed them standing idle. Will tore her gaze away from the game, curious of the rules and goal, and decided to use this chance to sneak out into the corridor, thankful for the distraction from all the questions she's felt she has answered a million times since she woke in Luke's bedroom. And she still didn't know how to explain her real situation to anyone.

She found herself just outside the cockpit. Will paused, leaning a hand on the wall, she stared at the almost blinding expansion of light. The inky blackness and twinkling stars had blurred and morphed into a spinning tunnel of white light.

As if sensing her presence, Han cocked his head in her direction.

"Is there something you want?" Han asked, not looking up, sounding bored and pre-occupied. When he received no reply, he turned slightly in his seat, craning his neck and giving her a once over. "Never seen lightspeed before?" he deduced.

Will only half heard him, it took her a few seconds until she briefly met his gaze before looking at her feet like a small child. She shook her head as a no.

"Not much of a conversationalist, huh? What's the matter? Don't want to talk to me?" he frowned; a hint of amusement flickered in his eyes. He turned back to piloting. "I could have sworn I heard you shouting earlier…"

She shuffled on the spot and without an uttered word, Will took one more lingering glance at the view before she scurried away; much to Han's growing confusion. He glanced back for a second as he heard her leave before leaning further back in his chair, watching the screen.

"Strange girl." Han muttered to himself.

XXX

Will had exited the cockpit and walked further down the corridor, further away from everyone else. She didn't look back to see Ben or Luke, no doubt they already noticed her absence. She passed the main door they all came through and carried on a little more. Will stopped in the middle of the corridor, she could see doors leading to other rooms, but she didn't want to get lost or accidentally locked inside one. That would be embarrassing. She sat cross legged on the floor, feeling the ship hum beneath her. Will took in the ship, the metal, the walls, and thinks its filthy. Han and Chewie should do a bit more cleaning in this place. She stayed like this for a while.

The voices of Ben and Luke carry through the corridor faintly, Will doesn't listen. She closes her eyes and attempts to clear her mind, dull the overwhelming sensations and fears. Wondering how to tell Ben her unique predicament. She's told him what she remembers of the event itself, which is not much, Will shudders involuntarily at the gap in her memory. But how to tell him she's from a different universe? Would he believe her? Or think she's just lost her marbles? He probably agrees with Luke, that she was taken by slave traders and they messed her memory or something. Ben said what Luke thinks is logical, and Will suddenly hates the word with a passion. Where is the logic? People don't just wake up in different universes. Characters in a fictional story being real, the Force…

Will pinched her arm one more time, just to make sure, that she really isn't dreaming. She sighed, wondering why she bothered.

_I can't tell them anything. I can't ruin the story. Don't make a happy ending a sad ending. That's if I even make it that far. I could get left behind or lost or…. die. _

Will took a moment to collect herself. Taking in deep breaths, inhale for four, exhale for eight. Pushing down that thought. _I've seen some cool stuff,_ she thinks, _lightsabers are cool, you're on a spaceship, meeting favourite characters. How many people can say they met the real Luke Skywalker?_

The sound of footsteps alerted her. Will opened her eyes just as Luke rounded the bend.

Speak of the devil…

"There you are," Luke said, "You okay?"

Will nodded. Luke didn't look convinced, however. "Just wanted some time to myself," Will explained. "Is that okay?" she added, suddenly getting the impression she couldn't wander off.

"No, that's fine," Luke quickly spoke. "Just checking…" he mumbled. He looked like he wanted to say something else.

"I thought you were doing some Force things with Ben?" Will asked, wanting the conversation off her for a little while longer at least.

"I was – I am," Luke clarified. "I was wondering if you wanted to sit in, I mean, um," he uncharacteristically stumbled over his words, "Ben said you might be interested in some meditation? I mean, if you'd rather be alone for a while, that's fine."

"Why would I be interested in meditation?" Will asked bluntly. As if it was a stupid question.

Luke shrugged. "Calming? It was just a thought. Anyone can do it."

"I know." said Will

"You seemed to have been doing it." Luke pointed out.

Ah.

"No, I was –" Will began. What was she doing? Having a small crisis that's what.

Never mind she thought. She can't stay out here and be in a mood the whole trip. Will made to get up, her legs slightly stiff from sitting too long. Luke offered a hand, pulling her up.

They made their way back to the main area. The droids were fully immersed in the game against Chewie.

Luke sat in the middle of the floor, crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees. He recaps that Ben was explaining the benefits of meditation and the Force. A key part of Jedi training was meditation and letting the Force flow through you. Will gingerly sits on the floor next to where Ben stood.

"Would you like to join in on some meditation? Beneficial for anyone. Ease your troubled mind?" Ben said with an all-knowing expression.

Will just looked at him.

"Your face says as much. I'm not a mind reader." Ben reassured her.

Couldn't some Jedi read minds though? Or was he just sensing her emotions or is she suddenly bad at hiding them? Then again, she was still getting used to this whole fictional world is now real.

"No, I'm fine." Will said stiffly. Not really understanding the offer. Personally, she thinks it's a ruse, that they don't want her wandering off on her own. She was, however, content to watch.

Ben reiterated to Luke that meditation was a good place to start for beginners trying to connect and feel the Force. Though don't be disappointed if you don't feel anything on the first few tries, which apparently Luke wasn't, and still is getting a little flustered at his lack of success. Ben suggested Luke simply aim to calm himself instead, become more aware of his surroundings and breathing. Empty his mind first. Will was indeed fascinated at watching Luke's training, seeing things no one has seen before. All the in-between stuff the films didn't have time for. Will was a little off thrown between witnessing actual dialogue and scenes from the film and everything else that wasn't.

Will observed as Ben took Luke through what she would call a standard meditation practice, if there was such a term, something she has tried before. But Will could never follow, her mind hardly ever calmed normally. Will however, found Luke's little forehead crease as he tried too hard to concentrate funny and adorable. He didn't look very relaxed. She involuntarily made a soft suppressed giggle. At the sound Luke peeked an eye open, and Will covered a hand over her mouth to hide her amusement.

"What's so funny?" Luke huffed. He opened his other eye and narrowed his gaze on her.

Looks like he might already regret having an audience, she thinks. Will shakes her head, refusing to answer. That seems to annoy him more. She manages to compose herself and Luke grudgingly drops the subject as Ben instructs him to continue.

"It flows through you, you don't need to reach at it so hard. Gently let yourself be still. It's already there, waiting, flowing…" Ben spoke as Luke tried again.

After a few minutes, Will finds herself nodding off. It's been an eventful, long day, and now in the peaceful moment, Will struggles to keep her head up, lulled by sudden calmness that Luke seemed to have finally found, the droids and the Wookiee playing away. Will realised she was totally exhausted as she slumps on her side, dozing off on the floor.

XXX

Will's head whipped up suddenly at the sound of a lightsaber and something else. She banged her head and right elbow on the metal table behind her, knocking something off.

"Jesus Christ," Will groaned. She heard Luke chuckle. Will glared at him, feeling like she only got five minutes sleep because of him. Will realised the other sound that woke her was that little floating 'seeker' bot; firing bolts that Luke was trying to deflect with his lightsaber.

Luke caught her tired expression and noted how she appeared to have been curled into a foetal position on the cold metal paneling. "Sorry," he said. "For waking you."

The seeker bot fired another shot that hits Luke while he was briefly distracted. He yelped and rubbed his sore shoulder, narrowly avoiding getting hit by another bolt as he swiftly ducked out of the way – Ben scoffed lightly. The little seeker wizzes around and makes sharp turns but floats away when Luke deactivates his lightsaber for a moment. Luke regarded Will, clearly in deep thought. Will ignored his stare and curled tighter into a ball. Luke didn't realise how small she could make herself; his too big clothes didn't help.

"You said I could do more for Willow, if I learnt the Force, what did you mean by that?" Luke asked Ben, suddenly recalling his words back in his home.

Will's eyes snapped opened again.

Ben, who was watching Luke expectantly, having sensed something was on his mind, took a moment to gather his thoughts.

"A Jedi would often mediate, immerse themselves into the Force, to seek guidance for conflict or questions they had," Ben began.

"Can the Force do that?" Luke said in almost awe. "Answer questions?"

Ben tilted his head. "Well, more I should say, it can reveal the truth of one's feelings, a situation. Your instincts can serve you well, if trained right." Ben turned to gaze down at Will near where he stood. "And _this_ situation is very…off indeed."

"_Anyone_ could have told you _that_." Will mumbled from her position, she eyed Luke's feet as he stepped closer to her and Ben.

"In the Force I mean." Ben clarified to them. Will's heart picked up a few beats.

Another moment passed, Chewie made a string of low grunts and growls as Artoo whistled, making a move, before the old Jedi spoke again.

"I believe Will's unique situation is undoubtedly connected to the Force." Ben said carefully, voicing his theory, testing the waters.

Will sat up suddenly and manoeuvred her body to press her back against the wall, bringing her knees to her chest and wrap her arms around them. Ben frowned down at her, Luke tilted his head and stared at her, with confusion and curiosity. Will thought she might throw herself out of the airlock. She was afraid Ben might say something like that.

Will anxiously waited, feeling the weight of their gazes, not knowing what to say, if she should say anything that is. Well, perhaps there was one thing she could say.

"I don't understand," both Luke and Will said at the same time. They looked at each other.

"I cannot provide an answer as to why," Ben started. "Unexpected, certainly confusing, but I believe that, whatever way you were brought, Luke's guess was as good as any, certainly this is a peculiar case, is connected to the doings of the Force."

"And you can tell that?" Luke asked disbelievingly.

Will went quiet.

"Not for certain," Obi Wan confessed with a sigh. "The Force is still a mystery in many ways. Even to myself. However, the Force binds everyone in the galaxy. All living things. Surrounds all things and flows through them, and yet, your friend here," Ben turns to directly face Willow. Will in turn squares her shoulders subconsciously. Her eyes darting between his and Luke's. "I cannot sense," he said, studying her like she was the hardest puzzle placed before him.

"The Force does not flow through you – you are like a void, or perhaps a better term is a black hole." Ben shook his head slightly, amazed and quite possibly disturbed at the thought. "If you were a Master, I say you were hiding your presence in the Force. But you're not. I cannot feel you, but I can feel everything collapsing in upon itself around you…a disturbance."

Will picks at her fingernails, trying to wrap her head around his words. Some of it makes sense in an odd way for her. She understands that this means Obi-Wan really can sense that she shouldn't be in this world. The Force is of this world, not her world, not least her. As if she wasn't already odd back in her universe. Singled out and attempted to be labelled by many people. She's a freak of nature, the term never felt truer now. Will didn't know what to say to Ben. Personally, she wants to go back to sleep or perhaps run away and hide.

Ben murmured to Luke, "The way of the Force isn't always clear, but through learning the Force perhaps things might become clearer, if you are to help her."

Luke looked uncertain, then he glanced between Ben, a man he couldn't help but trust and admire and Willow, the lost girl who appeared to be proving more of a mystery than he originally thought.

"OK." Luke said firmly. His uncertainly replaced by determination. His activated his lightsaber once more.

Thankfully Ben and Luke got on with their practice, Ben didn't question her after his little speech, both gathered she'd rather be left unbothered. Will turns her back to them and attempts to rest again, though with everything Ben revealed, she finds it hard to ease her mind. She gives up after a few minutes and sits up again. Ben eventually sits downs on a chair, watching Luke practice with his lightsaber, making a few comments on his hold, and technique.

"Ben." Will whispered, hoping she was low enough for Luke not to hear her. "Ben." she called again.

Ben hummed, turning his gaze down to meet hers.

Will fumbled, trying to work out what she wanted to say. It was a spur of the moment decision. "Is it really true? What you said, um, about me? The Force?"

"It's what I believe and feel." Ben said quietly, adopting a hushed voice also.

"I'm not here to cause trouble, I swear." Will said, feeling the need suddenly to defend herself. "I didn't ask for this!"

"I never said you were," Ben said, raising his eyebrows. He leaned forward slightly "Is there something you want to ask me?" he said, reading her facial expressions.

_Everything _Will thought.

"No." she whispered, losing her courage. That block in her head again.

Ben stood up, Will thought he was going back to direct Luke, however he moved to sit down next to her on the floor. "Now, why do I get the feeling that's not true," Ben eyed her softly.

"I think it's all a bit mad." Will said. "This. The Force." Ben smiled at that. Will shook her head, "Am I annoying you?" she asked suddenly.

"No, why would you be?" Ben said, genuinely confused at her question.

"Just that, you said I was odd, you can't feel the Force through me like normal people…"

"The Force surrounds everyone, although not your essence, that is a mystery, but I trust in the Force."

Will stares at the seeker bot whizzing through the air. "I just want to go home…this is not my galaxy."

Ben frowned, "You seem very certain of that?"

"A feeling?" Will said, avoiding eye contact, then hesitantly she spoke, "I feel like I'm in another universe…"

She was dancing around the subject she knew. Willow then mustered the will to look at him. "I know it sounds mad, but that's my…theory…." she mumbled lamely. That sentence got away from her. She feels the mental block build around her, words become difficult, she's reminded of therapy talks, she could almost remember how terrifying her first one was.

"That's an interesting theory," Ben said in a way that Will doubted he truly believed her and was just humouring her. He paused for a moment before saying, "Hyperspace is an alternate dimension, you know? Right now, we've traveling at lightspeed. Hoping from one part of realspace to another without travelling directly between them." Ben's eyes twinkled. "Not what you were referring to, but thought you might find interesting."

"Oh." Will uttered.

After a few moments of respective silence, save for the sound of Luke's lightsaber and the seeker bot and Chewie and the droids, Ben gets up and guides Luke in his practice once more.

Will turns away, facing the wall. She curled up and tried to rest her eyes. Mentally berating herself for what she considered, a failed attempt at explaining her situation. But then what did it matter she thinks suddenly, angry. Ben doesn't know why the Force brought her here. It might become clearer he said to Luke, hopefully he's right, for her sake.

XXX

"Are you all right? What's wrong?" Luke said worryingly, pausing in his practice.

Will, half a sleep, perks up slightly.

"I felt a great disturbance in the Force... as if millions of voices suddenly cried out in terror and were suddenly silenced. I fear something terrible has happened." Ben rubbed his forehead. He seemed to drift into a trance before he fixed his gaze on Luke. "You'd better get on with your exercises."

Will's mind drifts to Leia, knowing what just happened. Will shudders at the thought. She stretches and stands, shaking the numbness out of her limbs. She's not going to get anymore sleep for a while now. Will spots the space next to Chewbacca and hesitantly makes her way over to sit on the outside, avoiding Luke and his lightsaber. She glances up at the alien, still a little intimidated by him. Chewie fixes his beady eyes on her and Will swears she makes out a smile on his furry features. If he senses her fear, he doesn't comment. Will shyly smiles back. She watches in wonderment as he and the Artoo play. She doesn't know how long they'd been playing for, how long this game lasts for, if it's the same match or have they played and restarted.

Han Solo enters the room.

"Well, you can forget your troubles with those Imperial slugs. I told you I'd outrun 'em." Han said, seating himself down on the wheeled chair by the control desk next to Obi-Wan.

Luke holds his lightsaber in a defensive position. The little seeker bot whizzes and pivots directions sharply. Luke watches it moves intensely, trying to sense when it will next strike.

"Don't everyone thank me at once." Han muttered under his breath. "Anyway, we should be at Alderaan about oh-two-hundred hours."

Chewbacca makes a counter move and seems very pleased with himself as he rests his lanky arms over his head.

"Now be careful, Artoo." Threepio warned.

Artoo immediately reaches up and taps the computer with his stubby claw hand, causing one of the holographic creatures to walk to the new square, his monster taking out Chewie's. A sudden frown crosses Chewbacca's face and he begins growling. Will inches slightly away, looking nervous.

"He made a fair move. Screaming about it won't help you." Threepio argued.

"Let him have it. It's not wise to upset a Wookiee." Han interrupted.

"But sir, nobody worries about upsetting a droid."

"That's cause droids don't pull people's arms out of their socket when they lose. Wookiees are known to do that." Han explained with a smirk.

Threepio whips his head round to Chewbacca, then back at Han, "I see your point, sir. I suggest a new strategy, Artoo. Let the Wookiee win."

"Remember, a Jedi can feel the Force flowing through him." Ben reminded Luke.

"You mean it controls your actions?" Luke asked, eyes never leaving the seeker bot.

"Partially. But it also obeys your commands." The old Jedi explained.

The seeker bot fires a bolt that catches Luke in the leg, causing him yell and hop on the spot for a second. Han bursts into laughter.

"Hokey religions and ancient weapons are no match for a good blaster at your side, kid." he jeered.

Luke deactivated his lightsaber, looking downtrodden, "You don't believe in the Force, do you?"

_You only learnt about it like literally four hours ago_, Will thought. Watching the exchange silently.

Han leaned back further in his chair, "Kid, I've flown from one side of this galaxy to the other. I've seen a lot of strange stuff, but I've never seen anything to make me believe there's one all-powerful force controlling everything. There's no mystical energy field that controls my destiny."

Ben smiles quietly. Meanwhile Will desperately wished there was no mystical energy field screwing with her destiny yet here she was.

Han continued, "It's all a lot of simple tricks and nonsense."

Eager to prove him wrong, Ben tried a different approach in Luke's training, "I suggest you try it again, Luke." He had grabbed a helmet and placed it over the young boy's head. "This time, let go your conscious self and act on instinct."

Luke laughs nervously when he can't see. "With the blast shield down, I can't even see. How am I supposed to fight?"

"Your eyes can deceive you. Don't trust them." Ben said with the hint of a smile.

Han skeptically shakes his head at the whole thing. Luke activates his saber, the brilliant blue blade springs forth from the hilt, the seeker bot, floating motionlessly, suddenly comes active again, pivoting in different directions before Luke. Luke blindly swings his lightsaber from side to side, trying to sense its movements, it shoots a bolt that hits him in the shoulder. Luke grunts and flails his arm in pain. Even with most his face covered, it was clear he was annoyed and flustered.

"Stretch out with your feelings." Ben instructed.

Luke rolls his shoulders, sighing, and attempts to try again. He raises his saber at the ready, grounding himself in one place, seemingly frozen. The seeker turns sharply once, twice, it fires a bolt, however, Luke reacts a second before the seeker fires, deflecting the bolt, and another two bolts in rapid succession, much to the disappointment of Han.

"You see, you can do it." Ben praised.

Luke removed his helmet, looking pleased.

Will smiled.

Han scoffed, "I call it luck."

"In my experience, there's no such thing as luck." Ben remarked.

Han swiveled in his chair. "Look, going good against remotes is one thing. Going good against the living? That's something else." A small alarm starts sounding on the far side of the control panel, drawing Han's attention. "Looks like we're coming up on Alderaan."

Han heads back to the cockpit. Chewbacca brushes past Will, his fur gets in her face. Will splutters.

"You know, I did feel something. I could almost see the remote." said Luke, amazed.

"That's good. You have taken your first step into a larger world." Ben praised, patting him on the shoulder.

Will fidgets in her seat, swallowing nervously.

"Did you see that?" Luke turns to her excitedly, startling Will slightly.

_Yes, I have two eyes,_ she thinks. "Uh huh." Will hummed. "It was cool." she added. He smiled.

"You know – " Luke began.

Suddenly the ship starts shaking, Will grips the table for balance, feeling her stomach do a flip. Luke immediately runs towards the cockpit, Ben and Will follow at their own pace. Will hand flaps briefly, then scratches the back of her head like a nervous tic.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, kid. It ain't there. It's been totally blown away." Han said, brow furrowed as he and Chewie maneuvered the ship through what remained of Alderaan.

Will squeezed in behind Luke, gazing at the stars and floating rocks.

"What? How?" said Luke, looking out in horror.

Ben moves silently into the cockpit to Luke's right as the ship begins to settle down.

"Destroyed... by the Empire!" Ben said gravely.

"The entire starfleet couldn't destroy the whole planet. It'd take a thousand ships with more fire power than I've..." Han trailed off as a signal starts flashing on the control panel and a muffled alarm starts humming. "There's another ship coming in." he said.

"Maybe they know what happened." Luke said hopefully.

"It's an Imperial fighter." Ben remarked.

Chewbacca barks his concern. A huge explosion bursts outside the cockpit window, shaking the ship violently. A tiny, finned Imperial TIE fighter races past the cockpit window.

"It followed us!" Luke exclaimed.

"No. It's a short-range fighter." Ben explained calmly, though his eyes were wary.

"There aren't any bases around here. Where did it come from?" Han stared at the little fighter in confusion. The said fighter races off through the inky blackness.

"It sure is leaving in a big hurry." Luke commented, "If they identify us, we're in big trouble." His voice went higher pitched again.

"Not if I can help it. Chewie...jam it's transmissions." Han ordered.

Ben shook his head, "It'd be as well to let it go. It's too far out of range."

"Not for long..." Han muttered.

The ship gains on the small lone fighter, making the TIE craft look like a small helpless animal running away from it's predator. Except, it wasn't helpless, it was running all the way back to its 'mother.'

"A fighter that size couldn't get this deep into space on its own." Obi-Wan frowned, looking uneasily.

"It must have gotten lost, been part of a convoy or something." Luke tried to reason, but he didn't look certain either.

"Well, he ain't going to be around long enough to tell anyone about us." Han reassured.

In the distance, one of the stars becomes brighter until it is obvious to everyone that the TIE ship is heading for it. Will gulps. _The Death Star._ She can't seem to take her eyes off it as the ship drifted ever closer. Will sees the first glint of metal, the all too smooth and parallel surface. She half hears everyone; the dialogue goes in one ear and out the other until finally the others start to realise the situation is worse than they thought.

Ben's eyes widen in horror, "That's no moon! It's a space station."

"It's too big to be a space station".

"I have a very bad feeling about this." Luke whispered to the room. The tension in the cockpit is almost unbearable for Will.

"Turn this ship around." Ben said sharply.

Han's usual confidence is replaced with uncertainly and unease. "Yeah, I think your right. Full reverse! Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power."

The ship shudders and the TIE fighter accelerates away toward the gargantuan battle station.

"Chewie, lock in the auxiliary power!" Han ordered again, louder and more insistent. Chewie pulls at a lever, presses several things Will doesn't understand, but knows, will not work. The ships quakes more now. Will grasps at the back of Chewbacca's chair.

"Why are we still moving towards it?" Luke said, alarmed.

"We're caught in a tractor beam! It's pulling us in!" Han said, trying desperately to get them out, pressing a lot of equipment.

"But there's gotta be something you can do!" Luke whined.

"There's nothin' I can do about it, kid. I'm in full power." Han leans up, almost out of his chair, reaching to press something behind him. "I'm going to have to shut down. But they're not going to get me without a fight!"

Ben put a hand on Han's shoulder. "You can't win. But there are alternatives to fighting." he advised quietly.

The Death Star looms over them, becoming increasing bigger as they are pulled in. Luke's eyes are wide with disbelief. Will has to take several steps back, craning her neck. Her eyes cannot believe what she is seeing. Her mind cannot physically comprehend the sheer scale of the station.

The next part was a bit of a blur for Will. She was staring unblinking at the impeding Death Star, the next being hastily guided out the cockpit. The plan was to hide themselves in one of the many hidden nooks Han normally used for smuggling. Han directs them to the floor, indicating specific removable panels. Will's body moves on automatic as she helps Luke pull the floor panel away, Chewie finds the hidden edge of another panel and lifts it away to reveal a space deep enough for people to stand in. The Wookiee helped the droids into their own compartment.

Han runs to a panel on the wall, keying in something. "I'll say the crew abandoned ship after take off," he muttered. "I have a few missing escape pods from previous work, so that might work for credibility."

"Good idea." Ben remarked.

Luke hops down into the compartment first, before looking at Will expectantly. She sits on the edge, legs dangling, looking apprehensive. She braces her arms, lowering herself and hops down. Han suddenly jumps into the compartment and Will whips round, backing into Luke, oh joy…sandwiched between the two of them! Chewie rumbles low, looking down, before hiding with Ben in another compartment. Sorry, Chewie, Will thinks, looks like she took his original spot. Han moved the panel over them and suddenly they're crammed in a small space in the dark.

Will becomes hyperaware of how loud her breathing is. She feels as much as hears Luke's breathing over her head. Her right eye twitches. There is silence as Will mentally panics, she's potentially could get shot and currently she's once again pressed against Luke and now even worse, Han. The ship shudders some more.

"So," Han whispered. "What's your names again?"

In the dark Will just about makes out his features. She doesn't know how he quite manages to make being crammed in a smuggling unit look like he was standing outside a pub on a night out casually chatting to people he met inside.

"You want to do this now?" Luke cried.

Han rolls his eyes, "Might not get a chance after this. This mission going so well and all." he drawled.

"Luke Skywalker." said Luke.

"And you?"

"Will." she said quietly. Han waited a second, but she doesn't provide a surname.

"What's her problem?" Han said.

"She doesn't have to talk to you, if she doesn't want to." Luke hissed.

The ship thuds to a halt. Everyone practically holds their breath.

XXX

Will listens as the last trooper runs through the hallway heading for the exit. In a few moments all is quiet. The muffled sounds of a distant officer giving orders finally fade. After a beat, two floor panels suddenly pop up and the occupants stick their heads out.

"Boy, it's lucky you had these compartments." said Luke, lifting himself up to sit on the edge.

Will can't quite lift herself out, she bats away Luke's hands as he attempted to help. Instead she, too stubborn, braces a hand on his knee and hoists herself up and slumps on the floor.

Han sits up, "I use them for smuggling. I never thought I'd be smuggling myself in them. This is ridiculous. Even if I could take off, I'd never get past the tractor beam."

"Leave that to me!" Ben said confidently.

"Damn fool. I knew that you were going to say that!" Han groaned.

"Who's the more foolish... the fool or the fool who follows him?" Ben muses with a smile.

Han shakes his head, muttering to himself. Chewbacca agrees as he goes to get the droids out.

XXX

Han and Chewie managed to knock out two stormtroopers and quickly put on the armour. Luke was sent out in full gear and waves to the gantry officer, pointing to his ear indicating his comlink is not working. The gantry officer shakes his head and heads for the door, giving his aide an annoyed look.

"Take over. We've got a bad transmitter. I'll see what I can do." The man said.

As the officer approaches the door, it slides open revealing the towering Chewbacca. The gantry officer, in a momentary state of shock, stumbles backward. With a roar, the Wookiee with a swing of his arm, sends the officer flying. The aide immediately reaches for his blaster, but is blasted by Han, dressed as an Imperial stormtrooper as he comes running in. Ben, Will and the droids enter the room quickly, Luke comes in last, shutting the door with a hiss. He quickly removes his helmet, hair messed and stuck to his forehead.

"You know, between his howling and your blasting everything in sight, it's a wonder the whole station doesn't know we're here." Luke complained.

Han lounged in a chair by the control board, helmet removed and propped on the panel. "Bring them on! I prefer a straight fight to all this sneaking around." he proclaimed arrogantly.

Will shifts on the spot, unable to settle herself or stand still. Nerves and adrenaline already pumping. She felt exposed, not able to wear a stormtrooper outfit, not that there was one convenient for her anyway. She wasn't meant to be part of the plot, what the hell is she going to do? She thinks desperately. Sure, she knows what happens, but she isn't protected by plot armour!

"We found the computer outlet, sir." Threepio said, Artoo wheels up to the control panel, whistling wildly.

"Plug in. He should be able to interpret the entire Imperial computer network." Ben said.

Artoo punches his claw arm into the computer socket and the vast Imperial brain network comes to life, feeding information to the little droid. After a few moments, he beeps something. Threepio translates that he found the place that contains the power to the tractor beam. The computer flashes the readouts.

Ben studies them carefully. "I don't think you boys can help. I must go alone."

"Whatever you say. I've done more that I bargained for on this trip already." Han moaned.

"I want to go with you." Luke said eagerly, approaching the old Jedi.

"Be patient, Luke. Stay and watch over the droids." Ben ordered.

"But he can..."

Ben cuts in, "They must be delivered safely, or other star systems will suffer the same fate as Alderaan. Your destiny lies along a different path than mine."

Will shyly approaches them. She gazes up at Ben knowing it will be the last time. Will wants to speak, she wants to say sorry. She felt guilty now, knowing he will sacrifice himself and she can't do anything without messing up the whole plot. She never mustered the courage to tell him what she knew, where she truly came from. She wants to scream at him to explain why the Force did this to her. In the end, she can't speak a word. That's her problem. She can't have real conversations.

Ben eyed her up and down and then Luke, eyes darting between the pair of them. Ben smiles softy at her. "And you, my dear Will, do stay safe. Stay with Luke. And _good luck_."

"You'll keep a good eye on her," he said turning to Luke. Luke smiled slightly and nodded.

"The Force will be with you...always!" Ben gave his departing words before leaving. And Will, surprisingly, felt sad.


	6. Rescuing a Princess

Hey guys, welcome back. Thanks again to all that reviewed, followed and favs. Keep them coming! I like to hear all thoughts! To clarify about Willow's reactions and about not saying anything about Luke's aunt and uncle, as some have mentioned, if it wasn't obvious, Will has Asperger Syndrome. Specifically, she is loosely based off myself in that term and my friend who is also autistic. Willow will not always have appropriate social responses, or reactions. She also doesn't always have the communication skills in terms of expressing her emotions and has issues with lacking empathy. Sometimes she feels everything or nothing, or the emotional response is delayed. Will is still learning and at that moment only considered them characters rather than people, and the plot is all she knows of this world and doesn't want to ruin it. Future chapters will explore more of Will and these points and indeed her relationships as time goes on. As always, I have dyslexia so sorry for grammar or spelling mistakes.

Chapter 6 Rescuing a Princess

Will stared at the door that Ben just left through. She's surprised at feeling sad, she barely knows him and the fact he's not meant to be real. He's a mentor doomed to die for the benefit of the hero character in a story. Will shakes her head, confused at her emotions; dealing with all this, watching everything play out. She glanced at Luke, he seemed gutted at not being able to follow the old Jedi.

Will looked away, shuffled on the spot. She tried to calm herself, stop herself from stimming, not in front of them she thinks, but it's hard. Thankfully, she goes unnoticed.

Chewbacca barks a comment and Han shakes his head in agreement, moving to lean against the wall next to his Wookiee friend. They both stare at Luke. "Boy you said it, Chewie. Where did you dig up that old fossil?" Han said.

Luke strides up to the pair of them, "Ben is a great man!" he said defensively.

"Yeah, great at getting us into trouble." said Han snidely.

"I didn't hear you give any ideas." Luke retorted.

"Well, anything would be better than just hanging around waiting for him to pick us up…."

"Who do you think..." Luke started, but was interrupted by Artoo suddenly whistling and beeping madly. Luke goes over to him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not quite sure, sir. He says, "I found her", and keeps repeating, "She's here."" Threepio replied.

"Well, who... who has he found?" Luke pressed further.

Will, having calm enough for the time being, walked up to the control board next to Luke. She understood what was happening but didn't understand the computer display and all the buttons and flashing lights. Will tilted her head towards Artoo as he whistles a frantic reply.

"Princess Leia." Threepio translated.

Luke's eyes go wide, "The princess? She's here?!" he exclaimed.

"Princess?" Han frowned, speaking up, "What's going on?" He stared between Luke and the droids, confused.

"Level five. Detention block A A twenty- three. I'm afraid she's scheduled to be terminated." Threepio informed Luke.

"Oh, no! We've got to do something." Luke cried, he glanced at Will, who looked unsettled.

Will doesn't know if she should say anything encouraging but then she knows fine rightly he's going to rescue her anyway. However, Han draws her attention before she could over think it.

"What are you talking about?" Han asked, soundly slightly annoyed at being in the dark on what was going on.

Luke turned to him, "The droid belongs to her. She's the one in the message... We've got to help her." he said frantically.

Han made a face and immediately tried to squash that idea. He was for the time being, rather intent on not getting himself into more trouble. "Now, look, don't get any funny ideas. The old man wants us to wait right here."

"But he didn't know she was here." Luke said, feeling frustrated. "Look, will you just find a way back into the detention block?" he whispered to Threepio.

Han was currently seated again, facing away from Luke, Will and the droids, pretending he didn't care. "I'm not going anywhere." he said, in a 'this is not a discussion' tone.

Well, maybe he didn't care at this moment, Will thinks. Right now, he was serious, unless he gets something out of it.

"They're going to execute her. Look, a few minutes ago you said you didn't want to just wait here to be captured. Now all you want to do is STAY?!" Luke spit fires at Han.

Will swears that whole sentence came out as one long word with how fast he spoke. Damn, Luke would make a few rappers envious. Will covers her mouth with her hand as she felt a bout of nervous laughter bubble in her throat – just like back on the Millennium Falcon. She really shouldn't be having this type of reaction; this is real now! But it's all still a movie, it's meant to only be a movie…Will internally argues with herself.

Han scoffed, "Marching into the detention area is not what I had in mind."

"But they're going to kill her!" Luke's voice went several pitches higher.

"Better her than me..." Han callously said.

Luke stared at him for a moment. Several emotions flicker across the young boy's face that Will can't read. Luke turns away from Han, looking like he was giving up on trying to convince the arrogant smuggler.

Will watched as Luke paused briefly, thinking hard. He perked up suddenly, having a light bulb moment, an idea of just how to convince Han to help. Will mentally smiled, Luke is persistent. Nevertheless, she eyed Luke as he smiles to himself. He caught her gaze and flashed her his smile, thinking she was none the wiser. Will quirked an eyebrow.

"She's rich." Luke said, leaning towards the other man.

Chewbacca growls at Han. Will liked to think Chewbacca was say 'don't fall for it'.

"Rich?" Han repeated the word, the gears could practically be seen turning in his head.

Luke grins slyly, "Yes. Rich, powerful! Listen, if you were to rescue her, the reward would be..." he trailed off.

"What?" Han asked, interest sparking.

"Well more wealth that you can imagine." he concluded, not quite sure himself but he knew whatever will be enough.

"I don't know, I can imagine quite a bit!"

"You'll get it!" Luke stated boldly.

"I better!" Han barked.

"You will..." Luke promised.

"All right, kid. But you'd better be right about this." Han looks at Chewie, a silent exchange follows between the two of them.

"All right." Luke reassured.

"What does your friend think though?" Han cocked his head towards Will, swivelling in his chair, aware she was present, despite her lack of voice.

"Oh," Luke uttered, turning to face Will, as if he momentarily forgot she was there. "Yes, well, Willow, um, what do you think?"

Will awkwardly stared at them, "Go rescue the princess I guess."

She starts to internally panic once more. Should she go with them? Or stay with the droids? She won't be much use to them. She's never held a gun before in her life. Will racks her brain, trying to remember everything that happens. Trash compacter, stormtroopers, lots of stormtroopers…the droids hiding here…

Han made a face when she spoke, having only heard her speak a handful of words. "Well that's settled then." Han grumbled. "What's your plan?" he asked Luke.

"Uh..." Luke fumbles for a moment, looking around him, a plan starting to form. "Threepio, hand me those binders there will you?" Luke moves toward Chewbacca with the cuffs. "Okay. Now, I'm going to put these on you…"

Chewie lets out a growl. Luke reels back, Will flinches.

"Okay. Han, you put these on." Luke tossed the binders at Han, sheepishly stepping out of the way.

"Don't worry, Chewie. I think I know what he has in mind." Han soothed his friend. The Wookiee looked uneasy as Han binds him with the cuffs.

Will suddenly realises something. Her eyes go wide as she recalls stormtroopers finding the droids. If she stays, they'll find her. They're stupid, at least the movies depicted them as stupid, but they might not overlook her the same way they will overlook droids.

"Is there another pair of those cuff things?" Will asked Threepio. Luckily, the golden droid finds another pair of binders, laying discarded from one of the officers.

"Wait, Willow," Luke faced her, he stepped right into her personal space, leaning his head down to whisper, "This is dangerous. You'd be safer staying here."

Han grunted, not being able to help overhear the conversation, not that Luke's whispering did anything to make his words less audible when he stood close by. "Oh, so she doesn't get a sweet talking into this?" he mumbled to Chewie before he directed at Luke, "Hey, if the kid wants to help, let her help. We're gonna need all we can get." Han muttered the last part under his breath.

"You don't understand," Luke said to Han, before turning his attention back to Willow again. "Look, stay with the droids, keep an eye out, Threepio's got the comlink – "

"Ben said I'd be safer with you," Will reminded him. "And I want to go with you."

Although even as Will said it, she didn't want to do this, not really. She's scared, but despite having only seeing the movies a handful of times, she does remember the stormtroopers finding the droids. If she stays with the droids, she'll be caught. Luke and Han then may be forced to rescue her as well, if they can that is. They could leave her behind…Ben said stay with Luke.

"I know but…Have you ever used a blaster before?" Luke whispered to her so that Han didn't hear that at least.

"No but – "

"Then better stay here – "

"But Ben said – "

Han glanced at Chewie, rolling his eyes at Luke and Will.

"…I promise to come back – "

"…Please don't leave me here. If we're discovered, I'll get captured." Will argued doing her best puppy dog eye look.

Will has never left Luke's side so far, and she's be damned if she was going to do it now in one of the most dangerous places in this galaxy. Better be with the main characters and hope their shiny plot armour rubs off on her, she tries to reason.

"Listen kid," Han interrupted, "We don't have time for this, if she wants to join us on this suicide mission so be it. I'm still getting all the reward!"

The was a pause as Luke and Will stared at one another. Will was taking Ben's advice to the letter. Luke broke with a sigh. He really didn't look happy as he placed the binders on Will. "You sure about this?" he asked.

Will grimaced, wondering herself if she was making the right decision. She nodded curtly.

Luke lowered his gaze. Han made a 'finally, let's get this over with' face as he made to leave.

"Master Luke, sir! Pardon me for asking... but, ah... what should Artoo and I do if _we're_ discovered here?" Threepio worryingly asked.

"Lock the door!" Luke replied casually. Will wondered if she decided to stay or was forced to stay with the droids, would his reply have been as flippant?

"And hope they don't have blasters." Han added.

"That isn't very reassuring." The droid mumbled.

Will felt sorry for the droid, they don't seem to get a lot of support. Luke and Han put on their stormtrooper helmets, the binders are secure around Will's wrists, and they make a start off into the giant Imperial Death Star.

XXX

They walked in silence down the sleek black greyish corridor, Han leads, holding his long blaster rifle casually by his side. Will wasn't sure of all the different types of guns they had. Luke was armed with a considerably smaller blaster, clipped to his belt. Luke had one hand on Chewie, and the other on Will, awkwardly guiding them along. If Will was honest, Luke was holding onto her upper arm too tightly. She felt his fingers grip restlessly through the clumsily suit and her tunic, giving away his nervousness.

Will mustered all her willpower not to yank her arm away from his grasp. The corridor was empty so far, and she wasn't exactly planning on running away. A little droid squeaked and whizzed suddenly into view along the floor. The group stopped and stared at the thing as it came closer. It was a small, little black box on wheels, it reminded Will of a little mouse.

Will took one glance at it and immediately found it adorable. She wondered what purpose it served. She gleefully eyed it, bending down to inspect it, forgetting where she was for a moment. However, Chewie let out a roar at the mouse droid, and the poor thing actually _squealed_ in fright, backtracking and running away back up the corridor.

"Oh," Will uttered in disappointment. "No…" she whispered like a small child, she frowned at Chewie who in turn looked confused at her reaction.

"Willow." Luke whispered; his voice distorted by the helmet. He pulled her back up, frantically looking over his shoulder.

They marched onwards, and the corridor suddenly became a lot busier. Officers started to pass them, none thankfully gave them much of a glance, going about their business. They came to the end into an open area, to what appeared to be the lifts to higher levels. Will caught sight of the gaping drop on the opposite side, only blocked by rather low railing. Someone could easily push someone over to their death. Will shuddered, not particularly fond of heights and pressed closer to Luke.

Han and Luke try to look inconspicuous in their stormtrooper suits as they wait for an elevator to arrive. Will keeps her head low, looking ever the part of a sullen captured prisoner. Troops, officers and droids bustle about, ignoring the group completely. Only a few give the giant Wookiee and her a curious glance. Finally, a small elevator arrives, and they enter.

"I can't see a thing in this helmet." Luke moaned under his breath.

An officer races to get on also, Will tenses, but Han signals the man away. The door to the pod-like vehicle slides closed and the elevator takes off.

Inside Will presses herself to the wall, starting to feel nervous now. Soon she'll be met with blaster fire. Luke checked Chewbacca's binders, playing with the clips, insuring it looked secure but easily came undone. Luke did the same with Will's binders, which were too big for her skinny wrists, these cuffs didn't seem adjustable, which Will found odd.

"This is not going to work," Han whispered to Luke.

Luke cocked his head towards Han, stopping his inspection of the binders, "Why didn't you say so before?" The whine was still noticeable in his voice.

Despite his face being hidden under his helmet, Han's eye roll was obvious as he spoke, "I did say so before!"

Their lift comes to a stop with a slight thud. Naturally they face the panel wall they entered from, Luke and Han step to exit the elevator, pushing the other two forward, but the door slides open behind them instead; resulting in awkward manoeuvring. The group emerges into the security section. Guards stand by their stations, a faintly red glowing, narrow, long passageway looms behind them; the cells where prisoners are kept.

The gang step out, Chewie and Will stand close together, doing their best to look blank and stoic.

Will feels the eyes of all the men on them.

"Where are you taking the girl and this... thing?" the man said, eyeing the Wookiee up and down uncertainly.

"Prisoners transfer from block one-one- three-eight." Luke lied.

The officer narrowed his gaze, immediately suspicious. "I wasn't notified. I'll have to clear it."

Will stood nervously, glancing between the main officer and the other men who started to move in closer to the group. She tried not to panic as she practically could feel the _'uh oh'_ thought past through the group. Han, Chewie and Luke undoubtedly trying to think of something fast as they surveyed the situation unfolding. Will desperately contemplated where she could hide.

The officer reached back to his console and begins to punch in a string of buttons. Two of the black clad guards brandish their blasters. Will's eyes widen as one of the guards draws his weapon on them and without hesitation, stalks towards them. However, before anyone could react, Chewbacca wailed and with a powerful swing of his long arm, knocked the guard and sent him flying into the wall. The next moments happened fast, everything turned into panic and chaos!

Will stumbled back in fear as the Wookiee hurled the man. Han was shouting, Luke started firing. Will flinched at the sound of the blaster fire and instinctively ducked and pressed herself back against the elevator panel as the room around her became a shootout. Explosions sounded, smoke rose, and sparks rained down as metal tore apart and burnt. Will coughed, ears ringing, eyes watering, she could barely see anything. The red laser fire lit up the smokescreen. Will saw the main officer lying dead on the floor and in that moment a blaster bolt hit the wall beside her, it wasn't too far off its target.

Will yelled, hands coming up to protectively cover her head. One of them, Will couldn't tell whether it was Luke or Han under the armour, came to her side, covering her as they fired back, hitting their mark.

As quickly as the shooting started, it stopped. The last guard had fallen. Will slumped to the floor, knees weak from the shock of everything around. The others rushed to the control console, there is a distinct sound of a comlink buzzing.

Will shakily tries to stand; she hears footsteps and a stormtrooper helmet is suddenly taking up her field of vision.

"Are you okay?" It was Luke's concerned voice.

"We've got to find out which cell this princess of yours is in," Han said, studying the readouts on the console.

Will, in a daze, is helped by Luke to the control panel, she leans on it to ground herself. There were dead bodies…. these men are dead. She gulped. They're just background characters, but they're real, were real moment ago, now dead…

"Here it is... cell twenty-one-eight-seven. You go get her. I'll hold them here."

Luke races down the cell corridor. Han eyed the buzzing comlink nervously before answering it. He tried to sound official as he spoke, "Everything is under control. Situation normal."

"What happened?" A male voice answered from the other end.

Han was sweating, "Uh... had a slight weapons malfunction. But, uh, everything's perfectly all right now. We're fine. We're all fine here, now, thank you." There was a brief pause, before he uttered, "How are you?" Han immediately cringed at himself. Will cringed at him.

"We're sending a squad up."

"Uh, uh, negative. We had a reactor leak here now. Give us a few minutes to lock it down. Large leak... very dangerous." he frantically rambled.

"Who is this? What's your operating number?"

Han hastily grabs a blaster and blows the comlink up. Will yelped and waved a hand to clear the smoke in her face.

"Boring conversation anyway." Han muttered before yelling down the hallway, "LUKE! WE'RE GONNA HAVE COMPANY!"

"You would have done a better job if you hadn't of answered that in the first place." Will blurted out, still in a slight daze.

Han looked at her. "Excuse me, I don't see you doing anything apart from cowering in the corner! If I were you, I'd just stick to keeping my opinions to myself."

"I don't have a gun!" Will said hotly.

"What?" Han said.

"A gun, I am unarmed!" Will said, pointing at his weapon.

Han picked a blaster from one of the fallen men, "Here's one," Han said tossing it to her. "Get ready, they're coming."

Will barely catches the blaster. Its heavier than she suspected. She holds it fearfully, afraid of accidentally firing it. Will stared at Han with a terrified expression.

"Please tell me you know how to use a blaster?"

Will just stared at him even more flustered. Han was beginning to realise Luke was probably right, this girl was clueless and should have stayed with the droids. Han came over and took the blaster and rearranged her arms to take hold of the weapon properly in her hand. Will barely contained her squeak as he did so.

"You hold it like this, aim, pull trigger. Simple enough for you kid." Han said, his clad hand was pressed over hers and he forced her to aim and pull down the trigger; a red blaster bolt shot from the barrel and hit the opposite wall.

Will flinched and pulled herself away from him. "Don't touch me, I don't like to be touched." she said, trying to ignore how uncomfortable it felt to fire a real gun, a futuristic space gun for that matter, but a real one.

"Hey, take it easy sister, I'm just giving you some survive skills here. Be grateful."

Will shifted restlessly on the spot, casting her gaze downward. An outsider would say Will's expression was that of a moody sullen teenager. However, internally she was struggling to process all the sensory stimulations and tended to look and block herself away.

"What is your deal in all this anyway? With Luke?" Han said, raising an eyebrow. He didn't really know what was up with this girl in general. Chewie rumbled. Will assumed it was also in question with Han.

Will didn't reply. It seemed she was back to putting him on mute. Han shook his head, exasperated.

An ominous buzzing sound is heard on the other side of the elevator door. There is banging, a lot of footsteps, smoke starts to appear from the door, as if it was burning.

"Chewie!" Han called. Chewbacca responds with a growling noise. "Get behind me! Get behind me!" Han ushered them behind him. He turned to Will, "Go down to Luke! I'll hold 'em off, keep the blaster by you and hope you won't use it."

A series of explosions sounded, knocking a hole in the elevator door through which several Imperial troops begin to emerge. Han and Chewie fire at them through the smoke and flame. A stormtrooper falls between the gaping hole, the rest start climbing over the body, another trooper falls but it became apparent as the smoke partly cleared, just how many stormtroopers are on the other side waiting.

Will skids to a halt as she nearly collides head on with Luke and Leia down the narrow hallway. Will held the blaster to her chest defensively.

"Wow!" Will exclaimed, trying to control her breathing.

Will eyed Leia in shock, lost in the moment of seeing her for real. The first thought that comes into her head is that she's smaller than Will expected. In fact, Leia is roughly the same height as her, only an inch smaller. TV really does distort people's perception of height. The second thought is that she's just as beautiful. Luke on the other hand eyed the blaster in Will's grasp – his gaze darting between her and the weapon as Willow stared at Leia.

Leia didn't seem startled at Will, although if she picked up on Will's shocked, also in awe staring, she didn't comment, the moment passed in a second however as Han and Chewie came rushing down the corridor to join them.

"Can't get out that way." Han said, keeping to the sides.

Leia peered from behind Han, surveying the situation with dismay, "Looks like you managed to cut off our only escape route." she scowled.

Han cocked his head, "Maybe you'd like it back in your cell, Your Highness." he said to her sarcastically.

Suddenly a blaster bolt hits overhead, showering the group in sparks and blast smoke. Everyone ducked and dove for cover. Luke takes the small comlink transmitter from his belt as Han continues to exchange fire with stormtroopers making their way down the corridor. Will's hands shake as she holds the blaster uselessly to her chest. She hides behind Luke's form, too scared to properly fire it.

Luke yells at Threepio over the comlink trying to see if they could find another way out. Luke, Leia and Will crouch together in the little alcove for protection. Luke in front, Will in the middle and Leia behind her. While Han and Chewie continue their fire with the troopers on the opposite wall. Red laser bolts fly past Will's vision. The whole thing is suddenly surreal again. Will flinches under the fire, hiding further behind Luke; she feels Leia pressed against her other side gripping her shoulders. The princess glanced around, desperately thinking of a plan.

"There isn't any other way out." Luke called over the noise.

"I can't hold them off forever! Now what?" Han shouted.

"This is some rescue. When you came in here, didn't you have a plan for getting out?" Leia shouted at Han. Not impressed with this so-called rescue mission so far.

Han scowled, "He's the brains, sweetheart." he yelled.

Luke was about to retort but he was cut off as Will suddenly yelped. Leia, fed up, had roughly yanked the blaster from Will's hand and shoots at a small grate in the wall next to Han, almost frying him.

Han jerked back, "What the hell are you doing?" he screamed at Leia.

"Somebody has to save our skins!" Leia said, pushing herself away from the wall and into the middle of the firing line. She fired several shots down at the stormtroopers, hidden now by the smokescreen that surrounded the entrance due to continuous blaster fire. Both parties could barely see each other. "Into the garbage chute, fly boy." she said to Han, before tossing the gun back to Will.

Will failed to catch the blaster this time round, it clattered on the ground. Leia rolled her eyes at the other girl before gracefully jumping through the narrow, newly opened vent. Han and Chewbacca looked on in amazement. Luke fired several more shots as Will attempted to dive and pick up her gun. He held an arm out trying to keep her back.

"Get in there you big furry oaf! I don't care what you smell! Get in there and don't worry about it." Han bellowed at Chewie, who didn't appear eager to jump down into the vent. Han gives him a kick and the Wookiee manages to disappear into the tiny opening.

Luke and Han continue firing, Will finally retrieves her weapon. She presses behind Luke again, this time shakily aiming the gun down towards the smoke-filled entrance, tying to muster up the courage to fire.

"Wonderful girl! Either I'm going to kill her or I'm beginning to like her." Han remarked to the two of them. "Get in there!" he ordered.

Luke glances back at the barely visible stormtroopers, before glancing down at Will's distressed face. He sees her taking aim but struggling to pull the trigger. Luke quickly grasps her arm and pulls it back, preventing her from firing it. Will glanced up at him with a range of emotions as he reached over with his other hand and grasps hold of her other arm firmly. Luke turned his gaze back to the stormtroopers, blaster bolts whizzed past, he ducks and forces Will and himself forward.

_Not head first_, Will thinks, _not head first_, "Not head first!" she cried aloud.

Luke pushes Will head first down the narrow sliding vent, following seconds after. Han fires off a couple of quick blasts before lastly sliding down into the chute with a howl.

XXX

Will tumbled into a large, stinking room filled with garbage and mucky water. Luke crashed on top of Will painfully, the momentum then propelling him off and sliding down slightly on the uneven garbage pile.

"OW!" Will groaned.

Han came tumbling down narrowly avoiding Will on his landing. Will didn't think she'd survive if another grown man landed on top of her. Leia and Luke were already stumbling around. Chewie was by a small hatchway and struggles to get it open. Leia already tried, so did Luke. It won't budge.

Will stands but a pain shoots up from her right hand. She landed on it awkwardly. She hisses as she flexed her wrist, testing the joint. Will shakes her head. It wasn't broken or sprained, just a bad fall.

"Oh! The garbage chute was a really wonderful idea. What an incredible smell you've discovered!" Han said sarcastically. "Let's get out of here! Get away from there…" he motioned, drawing his blaster.

"No! wait!" Luke warned.

Han didn't wait to listen and fires at the hatch. The laser bolt ricochets wildly around the small metal room. Everyone dives for cover in the garbage as the bolt explodes. Leia climbs out of the rubble with a rather pissed off looking expression.

Luke yelled at Han, "WILL YOU FORGET IT? I ALREADY TRIED IT! IT'S MAGNETICALLY SEALED!"

"PUT THAT THING AWAY! YOU'RE GOING TO GET US ALL KILLED." Leia likewise screamed at the smuggler.

Will was sweating. The water was filthy, this place was horrible, and she felt like her head was going to explode. Can't everyone just shut up? Can they stop screaming?

"Absolutely, Your Worship. Look, I had everything under control until you led us down here! You know, it's not going to take them long to figure out what happened to us." Han was furious.

"WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Will snapped, breathing heavily.

Silence.

Luke, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca all stopped and stared at Willow in surprise.

"You need to calm down, sweetheart," Han said, condescendingly.

Another brief silence followed. Luke eyed Will nervously as it looked like she was about to punch Han. The air was tense.

Then, Leia, feeling awkward, very quietly muttered under her breath, "It could be worse."

She jinxed it.

A loud, inhuman moan works its way up from the murky depths. Everyone freezes. Chewbacca lets out an uncertain grunt.

Han turned to Leia, "It's worse."

"There's something alive in here!" Luke said

"That's your imagination." Han said, trying to play him off.

Luke suddenly jerked on the spot, staring down at the water and metal scrap by his feet. "Something just moved past my leg!"

Will flailed her hands, becoming scared. She wanted out, she needed out. She made to move, water sloshed, chunks of metal and pipes bobbed around her. Will reels as she glimpses movement below the surface.

Luke also spots it, "Look! Did you see that?" he called to the others, pointing at it. A long brown tentacle like thing slivered in the polluted water.

"What?" Han replied, not seeing it.

Everyone stares around them, searching for this apparent creature. Will is the only one who sees a large one-eyed monster poke above the surface, getting a look at them before it dives under. She feels the colour draining from her face – which is saying something. She is naturally pale, now she looked sick.

"Get away from there Luke!" Will warned the farm boy.

Luke only at a second to turn his head and glance at Will before the creature suddenly wrapped one of its tentacles around his leg, pulling him straight under. The others call his name frantically. Han searches the water, Chewie wails. Leia and Will watch on in nervous terror. Then, Luke surfaces with a gasp of air and thrashing of limbs. A membrane tentacle is wrapped around his throat. His face is bright red, veins bugling. Han tried to prey the creature off him.

"Luke!"

Leia extends a long pipe toward him, "Luke, Luke, grab a hold of this!"

Luke spluttered, and choked, "Blast it, will you! My blaster's jammed."

"Where?" Han screamed, uncertain if he could shoot and not hurt Luke in the process.

Luke yelled, "Anywhere!"

Han fires his blaster downward, however, Luke is pulled back under by the slimy tentacle.

"Luke! Luke!" Han desperately called.

No answer. Seconds drag by. Luke doesn't come back up; he can't be seen. Will felt dread set in her stomach. What if he dies? What if it suddenly stops following the plot and Luke doesn't emerge? Will clamps her hands over her ears, trying to block everything out and pretend it wasn't happening.

Suddenly the walls shudder and move in a couple of inches. Then everything is deathly quiet. Han and Leia give each other a worried look as Chewbacca howls in the corner. Will continued to whimper quietly, shaking her head with her hands still firmly pressed over the sides of her face. Han glances at her, equally worried but has no words of comfort. With a rush of bubbles and muck Luke suddenly bobs to the surface with a gasp breaking the silence.

"Grab him!" Leia cried as Han helped pull the boy up. "What happened?"

Luke, breathing heavily, "I don't know, it just let go of me and disappeared."

"I've got a very bad feeling about this." Han said ominously.

Before anyone can say anything else the walls begin to rumble and edge toward them.

"The walls are moving!" Luke stated with horror.

"Don't just stand there. Try to brace it with something." Leia barked at the rest of them.

They place poles and long metal beams between the closing walls, but they are simply snapped and bent as the giant trash compactor closes in on them.

"LUKE!" Will screamed, "Use your comlink!" she begged him.

Luke's face light up in realisation. He pulled the device out and called down the line. The room gets smaller and smaller. Chewie is whining and trying to hold a wall back with his giant paws. Han is leaning back against the other wall. Garbage is snapping and popping. Luke kept trying to reach Threepio. Will attempts to climb up the pile, she slips and stumbles as Leia begins to sink into the trash. The group all aim for the top. Han helps Leia, and Leia reaches towards Will, forming a chain. Luke is further away, but just managing to keep his himself above the rising garbage. The walls are only feet apart. Leia, Will and Han are braced against the walls. They're frightened. Leia and Han look at each other. Will was nearly hyperventilating. Her eyes were tightly screwed shut as she just prayed for this all to be over soon. It will stop, she kept repeating in her head.

Will loses hold of Leia's hand and she slides down. She yelled. The breath was being crushed out of her, she cried in pain at the pressure against her body. Her leg is trapped. Leia was also struggling to keep on top. Han pushed Leia up, and pulled a trashing Will out from the spot she was trapped in. Luke finally made contact with the droids.

Luke screams down the line, "Will you shut up and listen to me? Shut down all garbage mashers on the detention level, will you? Do you copy?! Shut down all the garbage mashers on the detention level!"

Just as death seemed imminent, the walls stopped inches away from completely crushing them all and began slowly moving back. Everyone except for Will, erupted into screams and hollering of joyous relief. Han, Chewie and Leia embrace. Will gasped and opened her eyes as she was pulled into a one armed hug by the princess. Leia smiled at her in pure relief. Will was too stunned to move or reciprocate. Not that she would have normally done anyway. Han grins and claps her on the shoulder, neither notice how she practically jump out of her skin at the gestures.

Everyone eager moves to the exit. Luke requested the droids to open the maintenance hatch three-two-six-eight-two-seven. The group exit the trash compactor and into a dusty, unused hallway. Will darts out and paces several feet away from the rest of the group as they collect themselves. Han and Luke start removing their trooper suits.

Luke scratches the back of his head and runs a hand through his damp hair, musing it up and attempting to rinse any remaining water droplets. He pulled one of his boots off and water comically poured out onto the floor as he tilted and drained the boot leg before tossing it with the rest of the armour.

"If we can just avoid any more female advice, we ought to be able to get out of here." Han muttered as he changed. Leia shot him a dirty look between fixing her hair and dress.

Will was too busy having a mental breakdown in the middle of the corridor on the Death Star. Leia noticed the other girl's strange behaviour.

"Is she quite alright?" Leia whispered to the others.

Han leaned over to Leia, "With her, who knows, she's nothin' to do with me. If you ask me, she's not right in the head that's for sure." he said.

"I didn't sign up for this!" Will cried over her shoulder. She sits cross-legged on the floor, placing her blaster on the ground, frowning at it.

"Yeah, me neither." Han muttered.

Leia, decidedly unimpressed so far at the state of her rescue, brings her hands to her face in despair, looking very much like she'd rather actually be in her cell, than with the worse rescue team in the galaxy.

"Hey," Luke butted in, "Leave her alone." he said to indignantly to Han. Han held up his hands in a gesture of mock surrender.

Luke went over to see if he could attempt to calm Will down. Will was muttering to herself, Luke cautiously stepped and crouched into her field of view. He watched her for a second making strange hand gestures over and over again, like a compulsion or some nervous tic.

"I'm okay," Will said before he could ask. "I'm okay." she repeated. She blinked several times, avoiding all eye contact no matter how much Luke tried to convince her to look at him.

"Are you okay?" Will suddenly said in a quiet voice. One that Han or Leia likely didn't hear. Her gaze was fixed on the plain wall, she could see Luke in the corner of her eye but not his face. "I'm okay, are you okay?" she made a vague gesture at Luke, then mimed being gripped by the leg.

Luke frowned, "You mean back there? Oh," he made an over dramatic expression that told it was no big deal, despite Will not looking. "I'm fine, don't worry." he reassured.

Will finally made eye contact, checking to see if he was. Luke half-smiled when she met his eyes. Will relaxed, now over the shock of the whole experience. She physically settled to her normal, well, normal for her anyway, state. Luke was rather off put by the sudden switch from emotional to non-emotional droid expression Will seemed to do.

Chewie begins growling and points to the hatch to the garbage room, he runs all the way to the end of the corridor.

"Where are you going?" Han called.

The distant sound of the monster in the trash compactor can be heard banging against the hatch and a long, slimy tentacle works its way out of the doorway searching for a victim. Han aims his blaster.

"No, wait. They'll hear!" Leia hissed.

Han fires at the doorway. The noise of the blast echoes relentlessly throughout the empty passageway. Will winced at the noise echoing. Leia rolled her eyes and Luke simply shakes his head.

"Come here, you big coward!" Han yelled. Chewie shakes his head as a "no." "Chewie! Come here!"

Leia finally snapped at Han, "Listen. I don't know who you are, or where you came from, but from now on, you do as I tell you. Okay?" She stormed off. The others hastily collect their belongings and follow.

Han is stunned at the command before he quickly snaps out of it and strides to catch up with Leia, "Look, Your Worshipfulness, let's get one thing straight! I take orders from one person! Me!"

Will and Luke share a glance.

"It's a wonder you're still alive." Leia remarked before turning on her heel. "Will somebody get this big walking carpet out of my way?" she said angrily, moving passed Chewie.

Han watches her start away. He looks back at Luke. "No reward is worth this." he moaned.

XXX

The group followed Leia, moving swiftly down the deserted corridor. They jog down until they reach a window bay overlooking the Millennium Falcon. There are several stormtroopers hanging about the ship. Luke takes out his comlink.

"There she is." Han said fondly.

"C-3PO, do you copy?" Luke spoke into the little device. "…We're right above you. Stand by."

Leia moves towards Han, touches his arm and points out the window to the ship. "You came in that thing? You're braver that I thought." Which was Leia's way of saying, 'you came in that piece of junk?'

"Nice! Come on!" said Han, and they start off down the hallway.

They round a corner and run right into a group of Imperial stormtroopers. Both groups are taken by surprise and stop in their tracks.

"It's them! Blast them!" One of the troopers' ordered.

Before even thinking, Han draws his blaster and fires. He knocks one of the troopers down. The rest of the stormtroopers fall back, Han, like a mad man, runs after them screaming. Chewie follows his captain down the corridor, stepping over the fallen trooper on the floor.

"Get back to the ship!" Han screams before disappearing around the bend.

What an idiot, Will thought.

"Where are you going? Come back!" Luke called in vain.

"He certainly has courage." Leia observed, unsure if she should be impressed or not.

"What good will it do us if he gets himself killed?" Luke mouthed. "Come on!" he ordered, tightly grasping Leia's hand and taking Will's awkwardly with his other that also still held his blaster.

Will doesn't have time to think before she's blindly running down the corridor with Luke and Leia. Alarms begin to go off. She suddenly hears what sound like people chasing them. She regretted peeking over her shoulder to see a group of stormtroopers giving chase to them. Will is forced to let go of Luke as he shoots wildly behind him, continuing to rush down a narrow sub-hallway. Will still had her blaster, as she attempts to keep pace, she thinks using about it. She panics when a laser bolt came too close, Luke stops at brief points to fire at the troopers, as Leia and Will keep going.

They quickly reach the end of the hallway and race through into an open area that spans a huge bottomless drop. The bridge that lead to the other side was retracted and Luke almost rushes straight into the abyss if it weren't for Leia pulling him back.

"I think we took a wrong turn." Luke stated the obvious.

Will pressed herself to the side as blaster bolts exploded nearby. Luke fires back at the advancing troops. Leia reaches over and hits a switch that closes the door, leaving them precariously perched on a short piece of bridge that overhangs. Laser fire from the troopers continues to hit the steel door.

Will looks at the control panel, not understanding a single button or function, but maybe one of the buttons extends the bridge to get them across.

"There's no lock!" Leia exclaimed.

Will quickly pressed a random button, it didn't appear to do anything, she quickly pressed another button. It turned out to be the button Leia used to close the door…

The door suddenly _whooshes_ up revealing the stormtroopers on the other side.

_Shit!_

"Sorry, fellas, wrong button!" Will squeaked, much to her own surprise.

Will vaguely heard Luke and Leia call out behind her, Will furiously pressed the button to close the door. Luke thankfully had a better reaction time than the troopers as he fired and knocked one down. However, in the seconds it took for the door to slide shut again one trooper managed to fire and skim her arm before Will could fully dodge. Will's yell of pain mingled with the resonant sound of the steel door slamming closed.

"What are you doing?" Luke said to Will, pulling her by the elbow away from the controls before blasting the panel nearly clean off the wall with his gun. "_That_ oughta hold it for a while."

"Quick, we've got to get across. Find the control that extends the bridge." Leia ordered.

"Yeah, that's what I was trying to do…" Will lamely said, teeth gritted in pain. Luke and Will grimaced.

Luke looked at the busted panel, "Oh, I think I just blasted it."

Leia thought they were both idiots.

The stormtroopers on the opposite side of the door begin making ominous sounds. "They're coming through!" Leia looked around frantically.

Will huddled in the nook of the wall, hiding her injured arm; it burnt and stung against the fabric. She felt herself mentally retreat. It seemed the almost hit, the graze, caused shock to flood Will's mind.

Luke didn't notice, too preoccupied with pulling something on his stormtrooper belt, the only part of the armour he kept. Suddenly though, laser fire hits the wall, narrowly missing Luke's head. Overtop, a stormtrooper is visible, perched on a higher overhang bridge across the abyss from them. Leia ducks with Will, Luke exchanges fire.

Leia grabs Will's blaster once more from her shaking hands, joining the fray. A trooper is hit and falls down the endless shaft below. Another trooper standing on the bridge is hit by Luke's laser fire, and plummets down the shaft, the rest start to move back off the bridge; Luke hands his blaster to Will.

"Here, hold this." he whispered. Luke pulls a thin cable from his utility belt.

"You have a blaster, use it!" Leia said as she took cover, glancing at Will once again holding the gun uselessly to her chest.

Will breathes heavily, flinching under the laser fire and Leia's command. Her arm stings as a reminder of the very real danger she is in as she attempts to aim her blaster. She winces in pain. Will panicked, and before she realised, she fired a shot. Naturally it missed. She takes another deep breath, Luke dodges bolts as he works to hook the thin cable overhead, Will fired at the stormtrooper who aimed at him. Can't be any worse that their aim. She misses again, and again. Then, one of her shots hit a trooper in the leg. He crumpled to the ground, losing his balance and fell to his death. Will freezes. She wishes she was at home.

_I shot someone._

_They're characters._

_They're the enemy._

_They'll kill me. _

Will freaked and accidentally dropped the blaster, which then fell down the hole.

_What have I done?_

Suddenly, the door begins to open, revealing the feet of the troops on the other side.

"Here they come!" Leia said, continuing to fire across the abyss.

Luke tosses the rope across the gorge and it wraps itself around an outcropping of pipes. He tugs on the rope to make sure it is secure, then grabs the princess and Will in his arms. Leia on his left, Will on his right.

Will suddenly snaps back into the reality as she is forced to cling to Luke, then Leia kisses him quickly on the lips. Luke is very surprised. Will is horrified, she made a strangled noise at the scene, reacting a second too late, she yacked Luke's face away, nearly causing whiplash to him, startling the two of them.

Luke, with no time to dwell on the strange action, pushes off. Will has one arm around Luke one desperately holding onto the cable as they swing across the treacherous abyss. Will's stomach did several flips, she screwed her eyes shut, wishing everything to be over. The cable barely held three people's weight, and they all tumbled and crashed on the opposite side of the bridge. Just as they reach the far side, the stormtroopers break through the door. Luke, Will, and Leia all scramble to their feet, ducking into the hallway with no time to waste.

XXX

"What kept you?" Han called as the trio came running into view.

"We ran into some old friends." Leia remarked dryly.

"Is the ship all right?" Luke asked.

Will struggled to catch her breath.

"Seems okay, if we can get to it. Just hope the old man got the tractor beam out of commission."

The group start to make a break for the ship, and Will is overjoyed of the thought of leaving this place and never coming back. As the group approach the docking bay where the ship was, it becomes apparent something was off. All the stormtroopers who were meant to keep watch were distracted, looking on in interest as something happened. Suddenly Luke spots the commotion from his group's vantage point.

"Look!" said Luke. Not fully realising what exactly he was witnessing yet.

Everyone looks up and sees Ben and Darth Vader emerging from the hallway on the far side of the docking bay, lightsabers clashing in a duel.

Will experiences a shock that runs through her body at her first glimpse of the Sith Lord Darth Vader. The same feeling of when you suddenly see something you don't expect nor want to see, it suddenly twists in her gut. A cold dread passes over Will, even from a distant, Darth Vader's figure is stark, imposing and a word creeps into Will's head.

_Death_

He is harbinger of death.

Will barely registered everyone also tensely watching the duel. Everything seemed to narrow down to these two men fighting. When Han spots the troops rushing towards the fight between former master and apprentice, he grabs his chance and breaks the spell that hung over the group, spurring them into action.

"Now's our chance! Go!" Han said urgently. They start for the Millennium Falcon. The droids darted from the other side towards the ship.

Will watches numbly as Vader and Obi-Wan exchange and deflect blows. Then, the old Jedi looks over his shoulder at Luke, and the others. Will can't see his face from her distance, but she remembers his knowing smile. Ben is seen lowering his weapon, leaving him open for Vader to strike a killing blow. Vader brings his lightsaber down on Ben and it passes through Ben's body like a ghost.

Luke watches in horror as his mentor's clock falls to the floor, no sign of Ben's body. Vanished. Luke screamed. Will ran towards the ship, when she reached the ramp, she turned to see Luke, transfixed, unmoving as stormtroopers started advancing and firing. Everyone was screaming for Luke to get onboard. He wouldn't move.

"Blast the door! Kid!" Han could be heard.

Luke fires his blaster at the door control panel, and it explodes. The door begins to slide shut. Troopers charge forward firing blaster bolts, as the door slides to a close behind them, shutting Vader and the other troops out of the docking bay. Luke starts for the advancing troops, as Han and the others move up the ramp into the ship. Han fires, hitting a stormtrooper, who crumbles to the floor. Will lingers just inside the ramp, urging Luke to run.

Luke seems to jolt, frantically looking around, as if sense suddenly struck him. He turns and races to board the ship, the ramp closing in his wake. Han and Chewie are already on the controls and the ship shudders. The Millennium Falcon powers away from the Death Star into the vastness of space.

Will catches Luke as he boarded the ship. Luke's shoulders are slumped, his head bowed as he stood there. Will swallows, not knowing what to say. Everything happened so fast. Luke doesn't meet her eye, Will doesn't know were to look. Luke reaches a hand out and brushes his fingers against Will's wrist. Will tries not to jump at the contact. He tugs gently, urging her silently with him into the main area of the Falcon. Will was bombarded with overwhelming sadness and pain. Luke let go and trudged and slumped to the lounge table. Will flustered, paces uncertainly for a moment.

Luke, saddened by the loss of Obi-Wan, stares off blankly as Will looks on. Will silently sat next to him by the table, Luke trails a hand idly over the metal surface. The droids sit sombrely opposite. Will feels guilty. One look at his face and she feels shame overcome her. She could have prevented this, if she really wanted to. But could she have done it? Or rather should she have done it?

Leia puts a blanket around him protectively, and Luke turns and looks up at her. She sits down beside him. Leia is better at this whole comfort thing then Will is. Will watches how easy it is for the other woman to display and show emotions as she rests a hand on Luke's back, smiling comfortingly, and is envious.

"I can't believe he's gone." Luke whispered finally.

Will gazed at her feet, a hand insistently taping on her thigh. Artoo beeps softly.

"Sorry, what's your name? I didn't catch it."

Will looks up at the quiet voice to see Leia staring at her. She gulped.

"Will." she whispered. "Willow Lynch."

Leia smiled softly. "There wasn't anything you two could have done." Leia said to both of them.

Leia's words don't have the same affect on Will. If anything, it makes Will more uneasy and guilty. She isn't used to these feelings. Luke is sad and it's her fault. He's lost is aunt and uncle and now his mentor. It's all plot but people are dead, she purposely shot someone, and they fell…Was she a bad person now?

Han rushes into the room. "Come on, buddy, we're not out of this yet!" he called to Luke. The young farm boy immediately springs into action. Leia follows the boys out, Will hesitates before curiously getting up and following them.

Han stops at a ladder, climbing up into one of the ship's gunports, or whatever it was called, Will wasn't sure, on the top. Leia heads to the cockpit where Chewie was piloting. Will watches Luke brace himself on the ladder before climbing downwards, Will peered down, slightly disorientated by the view, Luke's back was facing her as he mounted the gun controls, and the chair swivelled. She glanced above her to see the back of Han's chair in his gunport. Will backed away, feeling lightheaded at the thought of a cockpit where the way in is also the ceiling and in Han's port, the floor, due to the angle and way the ship was build, it was seriously messing with her sense of direction. Will instead went to the main cockpit. She quietly sat behind Leia who took Han's normal seat on the ship.

Chewbacca and Leia search the inky blackness for attacking TIE fighters. The Wookiee pulls back on the speed controls as the ship bounces slightly. Will doesn't think she'll ever get used to the sight of space.

"Here they come." Leia announced into the comlink, as the ship shakes when Imperial TIE fighters move towards the Millennium Falcon at lightening speed, all pass by the cockpit window. Will braces herself in her chair as the ship rocks under Imperial fire. Quite frankly, she would be happy never to board a spaceship in her life again, she thinks, overrated and not fun!

"They're coming in too fast!" Luke called over his headset.

Will was likewise struggling to even see the TIE fighters with how fast they moved through space. The ship continued to rock and shudder, lights flickered on and off. Leia watches the computer readout as Chewbacca manipulates the ship's controls.

"We've lost lateral controls." Leia called to Han.

"Don't worry, she'll hold together." Han's voice sounded from the dashboard.

Will distinctly hears something back in the hallway explode under enemy fire. That didn't sound good. TIE fighters streak in front of the ship, zoom overhead. Finally, a fighter suddenly explodes into fiery dust. Han is heard laughing gleefully. However, the fighters increase their firepower, unleashing a barrage of shots at the ship. Luke manages a direct hit on another, and another spectacular shower of fire and green, yellow, white sparks explodes outside the cockpit. Two more TIE fighters come into view. Luke and Han look to their respective projected target screens. They follow the trail of the fighters, then Luke's hit is true, taking one down and Han is left with the last remaining TIE fighter. A well-aimed blast from Han blows up the small craft in an atomic shower of burning fragments. It was almost like watching fireworks, Will thought, almost.

"That's it! We did it!" Luke screamed joyfully.

Leia jumps up in her seat and gives Chewie a congratulatory hug. "We did it!" she said.

Will finds herself pulled into the hug by Leia. _What is with these people and hugs and touching? _Will thought as pain erupted from her arm as Leia jolted and accidently hurt her. She was glad however, to be alive and that they were safe for the moment. She understands the need at least.

"Are you alright?" Leia said, smile falling slightly, a frown appeared on her face. Her eyes suddenly settle on her right arm. "Will, what's wrong with your arm, are you hurt?" she said.

"I don't like touching, I can't – " Will tried to explain, feeling as equally overwhelmed as she was positively drained from this whole experience. "Stop!" she squeaked and batted away any attempt Leia made to inspect the damage.

_Stop touching me._

_Go away!_

_Every single one of you lot are insane!_

When Leia mentioned getting it checked out Will hastily made an excuse darted out the cockpit much to the confusion of the princess and Chewbacca. They shared a look.

Will ran into Luke and Han coming down and up the ladder. Both men grinning madly, congratulating each other. It was nice to see Luke smiling again though, it seemed the TIE fighters severed as a distraction, for the moment anyway. She tried to hide her arm, she wanted to run away from everyone. No more touching, being shot at, people dying and…

Han annoyingly ruffled Will's hair, "Hey kid," he said grinning, "Don't look so dull." He walked past her heading to the cockpit.

Will frowned, agitated. She cocked her head as Leia stepped out. Luke smiled at the princess.

"Hey!" he said, still grinning.

"Hi," Leia said to Luke, before her eyes flickered at Will, then her arm. Will's eyes were pleading. Leia suddenly grabs her injured arm. Will yelped.

"Leia what are – " Luke began.

"Hold still." Leia commanded at Will. Will was squirming, trying to break free.

Luke tried to cut again, "She doesn't like to be – "

"She's hurt, see?" Leia twisted Will around and presented her arm to Luke. Luke finally caught on as his gaze landed on the scorched, now blood speckled fabric of his old tunic.

_You're an absolute snitch Leia!_ Will thought angrily as Leia let go of her.


	7. The Rebellion

Hey guys, sorry of the delay in updating. Hope everyone is keeping safe, scary times. Anyway, new chapter, sorry if it's not exciting, but I like developing little parts. I really hope everyone is in character. And that Luke and Will dynamic is good. What is ya'll thoughts? lol Thanks to all the favs, follows. reviews. I like to heard people's thoughts. Again sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 7 The Rebellion

"No!" Will said firmly.

Will was standing in the refresher unit in the crew quarters on the Falcon. Luke had finally managed to coax her here after she attempted to hide somewhere on the ship the moment Leia revealed her injury to him.

"Just let me look at it," Luke said. He was seated next to her on a stool, doing his best to persuade her to let him help. "You can trust me."

"I don't trust anyone." Will said automatically. There was a short pause. Luke looked hurt. Will did her best to ignore his puppy dog eyed expression. She swallowed, "It's difficult…" she tried.

"I won't hurt you." Luke said earnestly.

"I know." Will said before he could say anything else, certain in that at least. Not in his character she knew.

"Princess Leia said there'd be medical treatment at the base we're heading to, if needed." said Luke.

"Then you don't need to look at it." Will argued. She didn't understand why Luke was giving her a pointed look.

Luke sighed, "I lived on a farm all my life, I'm no stranger to doing a few patch ups." he said. Will doubts he's ever had to patch up a blaster wound though. "I've helped you before," Luke reminded her. "I'll help you now, if you let me."

"It's just a graze." Will mumbled. This isn't life or death.

"It must be hurting." he reasoned.

It was. It throbbed and stung against the material of her sleeve.

"…Maybe." Will shrugged, then winced at the pain the action caused.

"Maybe?" Luke repeated, raising an unimpressed eyebrow. "_Maybe_ it would help if you let me look at it." he put emphasis on the word. "It could get infected."

Will stubbornly narrowed her gaze, "Maybe." she repeated.

"I could clean it up a bit, _maybe_." Luke said, playing her game. Although his intentions were sincere.

Will was about to retort with another 'maybe' but thought better of it. "I suppose," she said, with some reluctance, "You did save my life before…I could trust…to let you look at it." Will said stiffly, uncomfortable.

Luke beamed triumphantly before quickly contorting his expression to neutral. The metal stool scrapes along the floor as Luke stands, offering Will to sit down instead as he looked for a wash cloth, a clean one. Will declines the seat, preferring to stand. Luke rummages around, Will scans the room with distaste. It was small, adjoined to the crew bunks, reminding Will of university halls accommodation.

"Good luck finding anything clean in here," she wrinkles her nose as she eyes the grubby walls. "I feel infected just standing here."

Luke laughed softly. He pulled out a rusty looking med kit, opening it saw scarcely little in it. Either Han and Chewie used the kit up or were too cocky and rarely used or replenished it. Luke tutted to himself, seeing what he could make use of with so little. Will eyed him curiously, trying her best to keep still and wait. However, her mind started to wander unbidden. The day's events creeped up on her again. A lot happened in such a short period of time. When will it end? She wondered.

Will was snapped out of her daze as Luke found a wash cloth, a clean looking one. He rinsed the cloth out and held it in his hand, waiting. Will grudgingly stretches out her arm, she watches his movements like a hawk as he carefully took the sleeve of his old tunic and pushes the material up to uncover the injury.

The torn fabric was sticking to the skin. Luke grimaces slightly, pulling the sleeve up quickly. Will winces, breathing in through her nose. He surveys the broken, blood smeared skin. Red and angry, little dots of fresh blood bubble from Luke's previous action. The wound appears shallow, but no doubt painful. The blood is already crusting; however, the red stain is all down the inner sleeve and coating her arm, making it look horrific. Luke winces at the sight.

Will continues to watch his movements as he places one hand just below her elbow for support, while he dabs at the wound. Will inhaled sharply as the wet cloth made contact with her injury. She gritted her teeth in pain. He dabs gently at the area, wiping the surrounding blood, doing his best not to agitate the wound further.

"Your hand is warm." Will stated, because it's true. His hand burns, as hot as one of the twin suns of Tatooine. The sensation is as present in her head as much as she can feel the hot pain of her marred skin.

"Sorry," Luke apologies without thinking. "I'm actually rather cold." he admitted after a few seconds.

"You're warm." Will simply said again.

Silence follows as Luke rinses out the blood from the cloth and runs it under the water again. He turns to face her, taking hold of her arm again and wiping away the smeared blood.

"You should have stayed with the droids." Luke said. Will knew from his tone that he sounded guilty.

"They were found, I would have been caught," Will stated. Luke frowned, and as he did, she realised suddenly what she said. "I mean, I asked them, the droids told me what happened on their end." she hastily added. She mentally cringed at herself.

"Huh," Luke breathed, none the wiser. He isn't a perceptive Jedi yet. Luke is still frowning, however. "Sorry," he mumbled as Will hissed in pain.

Will stares at herself briefly in the mirror, trying to ground herself, her intense stare broken as Luke sighs, causing her to shift her gaze to Luke's reflection. She watches through the mirror as he appears to be conflicted; head bowed slightly, gaze somewhat sad as he finishes wiping away all the blood and dirt from her injury.

"I'm sorry." Luke said again. Will blinked once, twice, brow creased, clearly confused. Luke glanced to her face, then tilted his head to meet her gaze indirectly in the reflection; green eyes to blue eyes. "I'm sorry I dragged you into this," he continued, "It was dangerous and – "

"I decided to tag along in your rescue of the princess." Will said, oblivious and very confused at why he would feel the need to say sorry.

"I know, but," Luke said before Will interrupted again.

"But nothing." said Will. She doesn't understand why he's bothered, and she didn't want a 'I told you so' lecture. She knew what she was getting into. She glances at her arm for a second, well, maybe not all of it. A flash of an image crosses her vision for a moment – she sees the stormtrooper crumbling and falling down that endless pit. Will shakes her head slightly to shoo the image away.

Luke becomes annoyed then, "This wasn't meant to happen." he said, frustrated. He took a breath, looking down at the blood stained wash cloth in his hand.

Will's muscles tense, eyes darting around her before settling on staring out her own reflection. She didn't know if Luke was angry at her or frustrated at the whole situation. He was having an emotion, understandable, he just lost a mentor, but Will selfishly hoped he'd be kept distracted for a while longer.

"I was only meant to take Ben to Anchorhead." said Luke, looking sad once more.

"I know." said Will, because she knew that was true, he didn't know what was going to unfold, unlike her.

She wanted to say more, but she was struggling to find the words, and if she was honest, she doesn't understand the whole issue, his emotions are confusing. Everything was. She suddenly thinks back to when they were in the speeder and she tried to comfort him over the death of his aunt and uncle, that intense confusing whirl of dark emotions she felt when she touched him, then similar after Ben's death as they got on the ship and escaped. She idly ponders these bouts of, well, Will decides to call it _empathy_ for the moment, as Luke wraps a short little bandage, which really was a torn piece of fabric around her graze. Will grunts as the action causes the burnt red skin to throb painfully.

Luke regards his handiwork for a few seconds before he deems it good enough. "Hopefully they got bacta patches handy when we get there." he commented. He sounded sad and guilty.

"I'm sorry too, Luke. About Ben. About your aunt and uncle." Will said suddenly. Her mind still on the empathy feelings she experienced, it got her thinking. Is this what he needs? Empty, useless words she knew, won't change what happened, but it's what people do, better than nothing. He's sad again, even she can see that.

_The more you care, the more you have to lose._ The little voice in her head whispered. She's heard that from somewhere, she can't remember where.

There was another pause. Luke is surprised briefly, and Will realises that she's never said sorry verbally until now about it. He already knows that she is, but still. His face however quickly takes on that sad yet determined expression. Luke nods in acknowledgment at her words.

"I want to join the Rebellion." Luke said abruptly, breaking the silence. "I want to help the princess fight against the Empire." he said with the same determination Will saw back when he told Obi-Wan he wanted to become a Jedi.

Will blinked. She just looked at the boy, wondering if she had said the right thing or not. "OK." she whispered lamely instead. She didn't know what else to say, he's finished cleaning her arm, can she go and mope by herself now? He'll join the Rebellion of course and become their golden boy, and she will…she will do what? Watch? Then what? What happens afterwards for her?

"I don't want to drag you into this," Luke spoke up again, breaking Will's train of thoughts. "I'd understand if you'd want to leave…"

Do you want me to?" Will said, tilting her head as she met his gaze. Is he already regretting taking her with him?

Will started to panic. What will she do? She can't join the Rebel Alliance, she'd be useless. Luke clearly has his own destiny; she shouldn't have expected him to help. He regrets taking her with him… Will runs a hand subconsciously over her belt, checking that her phone is still secure.

"What? No," Luke said hastily, "That's not what I meant – I mean that," Luke took a breath, he tried to find words, which was more difficult with a person that appeared to not grasp social cues. Maybe it's a culture thing, Luke fleetingly thinks. "You don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"Oh," Will breathed. She jumped ahead of herself there. "Good…I don't exactly have anywhere to go." she muttered, embarrassed.

Luke winced slightly, remembering that Will doesn't have a lot of options, but then, neither did he. Luke sees Will running her hand over her belt again, checking for that device she had, the only connection she had left to her home, that gives him vigour. "You do have somewhere." Luke said, turning the conversation around, causing Will to raise an eyebrow in both surprise and confusion, "Home." he said firmly.

Will opened her mouth to say something but Luke cut her off, "Stick with me and I'll try to. I said I'd help you, didn't I?"

Why was he so precious? Will thinks. She feels her chest tighten, however the less optimistic side wanted to crush that hope. She also hopes he isn't keeping her along out of obligation, after what happened to his aunt and uncle.

"You can try, but I don't think you can. All this Force talk Ben said, I don't understand it. Ben didn't understand me. If he couldn't help, how can you?"

"I'll learn the ways of the Force, like Ben said." Luke proclaimed confidently, although there was a hint of sadness, an uncertainty now that Ben was gone. "You trusted Ben's words before."

"I don't think I'll be much use to the Rebellion," Will said, eyes downcast. "I don't understand your technology. I couldn't even use a gun – blaster – whatever! You're right, I should of stayed with the droids…but I was…afraid." Will admitted.

"Hey," Luke said softy, "It's okay. I'm sure they'll train you if you ask to join, I'll have to be trained," he reasoned, "I'll teach you all I know of this galaxy." he added with a smirk.

Will narrowed her eyes, making an unimpressed noise, despite a small smile appearing on her face. However, she seriously didn't want to actually have a discussion on their currency system.

The little voice in her head whispers again:

_He'll abandon you!_

_He'll leave you like the rest when he can't succeed… _

Will's smile dropped. "Pinky promise?" Will held her hand out, extending her little finger.

Luke stared at her hand, bemused. "A what promise?" he said.

"A pinky promise." she said, now suddenly shy. She knew it was childish, that children only did this, but she wanted to be sure, needed to be sure. "You make a swear, you'll promise to try and get me home. If you're serious…" Will cleared her throat, trying to control her nerves, "If you want to – you don't have to do anything you don't want to. I don't want to be a bother! A pinky promise is a thing back on my world, you don't break pinky promises…" she rambled on for a bit.

Luke laughed in confusion, "Okay," he agreed, slightly amused, breaking Will's ramblings. "I pinky promise."

"No, not like that," Will frowned, she raised her fist, little finger still extended, "You make this pose with your hand…" she nodded, encouraging him to do the same.

Luke fumbled, awkwardly he held out his left hand. Slowly he tucked his three fingers into his palm behind his thumb, leaving his pinky finger. Luke stared at her dumbly with an awkward smile that said, 'ok, what do I do now?'

Will became very aware how dumb and childish this all suddenly was and nearly backed out. But she started it, she might as well go through with it.

"Right," she mumbled, "Then we lock our little fingers together…" This was a mistake Will realises as she awkwardly moved her hand closer to his, he followed her lead until she curled her little finger around his.

_I can tolerate this touch! I can tolerate this touch! Even his finger is warm, how is he complaining of being cold? _Well, he did grow up on a desert planet she had to remind herself.

Luke stared at their connected fingers, he frowned suddenly, a vague, far off look in his eyes.

"Now you make the promise." Will said then waited. "Luke?" she said, worried when he didn't response.

Luke appeared to snap out of whatever daydream he was in, his big blue eyes met hers. "Yeah," he sounded slightly dazed; he blinked a few times. His brow still creased, those round blue eyes looking at her weirdly, before he curled his little finger tighter around hers briefly. He cleared his throat, "I promise to help you get home. I used the Force – I felt it!" Luke said as Will stared at him unconvinced the moment he mentioned the Force again. "Back there with the remote, I could almost see it with my eyes closed, and I did it, you saw me. _I felt it_ _Will,_ _I really did." _

Will huffed a breath, "Okay I believe you." she surrendered, mainly to get him to stop.

Luke beamed, "Whatever Ben meant, I'll work it out. I believed in him. Trust me."

Will swallowed, looking away, she let go and pulled her hand away from his. Luke was briefly puzzled, "You let go now, you've made the promise, it's done." she stated bluntly at his look of confusion. "Thank you," she added.

"You're welcome." said Luke, scratching the back of his head.

XXX

Will decided to make her leave then, exiting the room, Luke wasn't far behind. He decided to head to the cockpit, while she lingered back in the main area for a moment, where the droids currently bickered to each other after Artoo finished repairing parts of the ship that got damaged under the Imperial fire.

"Mistress Will." Threepio greeted her. "All this excitement is no good for my metal body," the droid moaned. Artoo whistled.

Will smiled tiredly. "I know the feeling Threepio." She never thought she'd relate to a droid.

"It is entirely your fault," Threepio said to Artoo, Will shook her head at their little disagreement.

Then Leia Organa came storming into the room muttering angrily under her breath, "That man!"

Will didn't need to take a guess to know who she was complaining about. When Leia spots Will she stops pacing around and tries to control her obvious anger at Han. "How's your arm?" she enquired.

"It's alright," Will mumbled quietly.

She didn't know how to act around Leia, or indeed Han. Getting used to Luke is a lot, getting used to all three, four including Chewie, then the droids…getting used to everyone is going to be a lot of social interaction that she doesn't want to have.

"There are good medics at base," she commented. "How can you stand to be friends with that hot shot captain?" Leia then said, her anger at Han Solo returning.

"We're not friends," Will said, still quiet. "I barely know him." She shuffled on the spot.

Leia made a nonchalant noise at her remark. "What about Luke?" Her tone was curious.

"I don't know." Will admitted. She honestly didn't know if Luke and she were friends. Would he consider her a friend? She's only known him a short amount of time. Ben had called her his friend, but then what else would be describe her as? "I suppose. Maybe."

Leia raised an eyebrow at her uncertain answer.

Will doesn't have many friends. She wonders if the people that she was friendly with miss her now?

She could feel herself falling asleep on her feet she was that exhausted. She idly paced around the room, looking away from Leia, her presence slightly disturbed her. Will spots Luke's grubby looking brown poncho laying by some piece of equipment and picks it up.

"So, you and Luke are not cousins or siblings?"

"What?!" Will said, surprised. What the hell was she on about? We don't even have the same surname, she thinks, then realises that Leia doesn't have the same surname as Luke and they are…well, bit ironic really. Will tried not to laugh.

Leia shrugged. "I was guessing," she remarked, slightly defensive. The princess looked her up and down, and Will could tell she wanted to ask why she was wearing Luke's clothes but was raised better than to ask.

Artoo rolls up to Leia as she sits down at the lounging table, beeping away. Leia smiled at the little droid, placing a hand on his dome head in gratitude. "We'll be there soon." Leia murmured, Artoo rocks on his two little stumps.

Will idly ran a hand over the material of Luke's poncho, it felt soft if slightly scratchy. Will focused on the sensations under her palms. Sometimes she did need to touch things, feel the textures, the smells, the tastes, sometimes she had overwhelming urges to sense and touch objects. Sometimes it helped block out other things she didn't want to feel. Will bunches the poncho in her hands and brings it to her face, she not so subtly sniffs the material, ghosting her nose over it like a curious animal. Will was intrigued by the metallic smell mixed with some unique scent.

Will suddenly freezes mid movement, her eyes dart to her right and she see Leia staring at the whole scene. She looks at Will funny, no doubt thinking she's weird.

"It's a bit cold in here…" Will said self-conscious.

"It is." Leia agreed, although it wasn't clear for Will if she genuinely agreed or did so for the sake of making the conversation less uncomfortable.

Will pulled the scruffy poncho over her head, can't look any less ridiculous than she already did. It was actually quite cold.

"I guess I should say thank you." Leia said then.

Will shook her head. "You should thank the others," she mumbled. "I'm not meant to be here."

Leia kept her features neutral, "I suppose you'll be leaving like him?" she asked lightly.

Will didn't know if she wanted a response or if she was still annoyed at Han in general. "No, I dunno – It's complicated," she tried to explain.

"Try me." Leia said. It wasn't a command more a request.

Will really doesn't want to explain her situation again. "I'm trying to get back home. Luke said he'd help me." Will refused to elaborate anymore on the topic.

At the mention of 'home' Leia gets this far away look in her eye for a second. She looked back at Will and Will sees something similar in Leia's face that matches the ache in her heart.

Will coughed and bid a rubbish excuse once again before leaving the room. Leia would probably prefer to be on her own. Will passes the cockpit and sees Luke and Han. Chewie must be doing more repairs she thinks.

Will approaches and stands at the back of the cockpit. She flicks her gaze between the two men, Luke appeared to be sulking somewhat. At the sound of her footsteps, Luke glances over in his chair. He does a double take as he sees her wearing his brown poncho.

"You stealing all my stuff?" he teased, forgetting Han was right next to him. Will shrugged.

Han swiveled in his chair. He is grinning again, and Luke appeared to huff. Will wondered what they were previously talking about. She tried to remember from the films because Han's look was annoying her.

"Well, look who it is." Han said.

Will did not like his tone. It sounded like trouble. Luke was glaring at Han.

"So, why are you wearing his clothes?" he asked, clearly it had be bugging him to know why.

Will blinked. Not expecting that to be his first question, but then Luke accidentally brought it up for him again to tease her. "Because I don't have my own obviously." Will gritted her teeth. She glanced at Luke, wondering how to and if she should explain the whole thing.

Han gave her a confused look. Will makes a vague hand gesture. "You can tell him the story if you want. The essential parts." _I don't want to, _is left unsaid.

Luke shot her a 'you sure?' look. Han waited for one of them to speak. "I found Willow unconscious in the desert. She doesn't remember how she got there or what happened," Luke explained at Han's would be question. "I took her back to my home with my aunt and uncle and well…" Luke trailed off then.

"The Empire came looking for the droids," Will spoke up. "They traced them back to his place and um," she glanced at Luke who was staring at the controls in front of him intently. "His – Yeah." Will finished lamely.

Han got the meaning. "Oh." he said. There was a pause.

"Sorry about your aunt and uncle kid." Han said honestly, breaking the silence.

"Thanks," Luke mumbled, not looking up from the controls. "I'm going to help her get home." he said after another pause.

"You got a thing for rescuing people huh?" Han tried to lighten the mood. "Or just pretty girls."

Will rolled her eyes. Luke shot him a look, although his lips quirked slightly.

Will chose to make her leave, let them have their bonding time or whatever. She left it up to Luke, if he wants to explain the rest he can. This was not how she expected that conversation to go down, hell, she'd rather have Han making fun of her in some other way. She was fed up of people talking about it, but she supposed, Han and Leia would have to find out, they're going to realise she's not from around here when she can't use a single piece of their technology or understand certain things they say.

XXX

"Will? Willow?"

Will stirred, she was vaguely aware of hard, cold metal feeling beneath one side of her face. A hand on her shoulder gently shaking her, "Wake up." The voice said.

Will jerked, sitting upright. She groaned and blinked tiredly; her body ached. Will looked up to see the princess standing over her. "We'll be arriving at base shorty." Leia said.

Will forced herself up, becoming more alert as the seconds passed. She turned and jumped slightly when she saw Luke to her opposite side. He too appeared to have been awoken from sleep. Luke yawned and stretched before springing up eagerly. Will had no idea where he got his energy from.

Luke bounded towards the cockpit and Will decided to follow, at a much slower pace. Luke stood behind Han and Chewie, watching in interest as they steadily approached the planet. Will gasped in awe as she entered the room, slotting herself near Chewie, bracing an arm and a knee on the chair behind to push herself higher to peer over the lumbering Wookiee's head.

"Is that the place?" Will breathed. Is this Yavin 4? She heard the name mentioned by Leia in passing, vaguely remembering it from the films.

"Not quite." Han said, the smirk obvious in his tone as he spoke. "That's Yavin." As the Falcon came ever nearer to the enormous red planet they suddenly veered to the right and flew on around, and only then did Will and the other occupants in the ship see a decidedly smaller planet – perhaps it was a moon – come into view. "That's Yavin Four." Han announced. "Their base is hidden on its fourth moon." he clarified to Will.

"The Rebel's base." Luke murmured to himself. The prospect of joining the Rebellion fully hit him. This was just the beginning of Luke Skywalker's dream.

XXX

The Millennium Falcon descended quickly and landed without fuss onto the ground, among the trees, on the outpost not far outside the temple that the Rebel Alliance established as its base. This moon was a dense jungle, the ruins of the ancient temple just barely visible above the treetops. A lone Rebel guard is seen standing upon one of the tall observation towers, monitoring entries and exits from the base.

Will waits nervously with the group as the gang plank opens. She is greeted with her first real glimpse of the alien world that isn't behind the window of the cockpit. The air hits her first, it's unlike the oppressive heat of Tatooine where the air sucks the moister from her skin and makes her eyelids feel heavy. The air here is lighter and easier on her lungs, however this doesn't prevent the stagger and the brief ache in her chest in the wake of her first steps on ground. The more Will breathes, the easier the sensation becomes, the ache and light-headedness starts to fade. Luke on the other hand appeared to shiver, taking a few deep measured breaths to steadily himself.

Will removes the poncho and offers it back to Luke. "Here." she said.

Luke waved her off, "It's okay, you can hold onto it."

"You're cold, take it. I don't need it." Will insisted. It was his poncho, he's cold, he should take it.

It doesn't take much coaxing to get Luke to reclaim his poncho and pull it over his head, adjusting it around his shoulders. Luke and Will look around themselves in awe.

"I've never seen trees like this." Will whispered. It was magical and beautiful.

"Trees," Luke murmured, eyes wide. "I've never seen trees…So much green."

Will turns to him, it took her a moment to realise why he wouldn't have seen trees before.

Princess Leia is formally welcomed as Rebel soldiers arrived, along with a military style speeder. The group is beckoned on the speeder to take them into the temple. It almost feels like Will is on some bizarre holiday as the speeder zooms towards the ruins, the temple reminds her of pyramids back home. Inside they come to a stop in the main hanger. The place is huge, full of spaceships and equipment and Rebel troops everywhere. There is an air of dampness from the stone structure.

Leia immediately jumps off and walked up to embrace a man she was familiar with in a relieved hug. He was middle aged with grey hair, standard plain coloured clothes. Luke hops off and walks straight to the pilot ships, Will stands there for a moment, not knowing what to do with herself, Han looked like he'd rather be anywhere else but here, he watches Leia for a moment as she walks away talking business. Artoo is helped off, several troops stay near the droid, ready to direct it to where they need to go to extract the information he contained.

Will sees Luke idly run a hand over one of the ships, inspecting it with great interest. She makes her way to him, glancing up to some of the men sitting in the cockpit, others rest on the hood as she does. The men are engaged in casual conversation Will doesn't understand, a few give her a customary curious glance back.

Will cleared her throat, "So, better than your toy models?" she asked.

Luke cocked his head toward her, pausing in his examination, a half grin forms on his lips. "I wonder how well it flies. I need to check one out and see how fast they really are!" he said excitedly, a full boyish grin lit up his face.

Will returned his smile, a small shy quirk of her mouth. She feels her nerves flare as many people rush around her, this whole place is alive and buzzing from the nature in the jungle to the urgency of looming threat. "Um," she stutters, "Let me guess…" she flaps her hands awkwardly for a moment before pointing a finger at the ship Luke was surveying, "X-Wing?"

Luke laughs, grin stuck to his face, "Yes!" he seemed happy she remembered. "Well done." he praised.

Will knew she was cheating, an X-Wing is one of the few ships she recognizes and knows by name from the films, not from him. She took the praise, she wanted to impress him with at least some knowledge.

"What about that one?" Luke points to another ship, one that was not an X-Wing, it was slightly bulkier.

"Err," Will stuttered again, smiling awkwardly.

"Come on kids, we're moving." Han called, sounding not particularly eager that they were.

"Will? Will Lynch?" Leia called from afar. Will suddenly found herself being ordered to the med bay, a female trooper approached her, offering to escort her there.

"Lynch, huh?" she heard Han mutter.

All Will could do was look pleadingly over her shoulder at them, Luke gave her an encouraging nod.

XXX

The doctor had looked at Will's arm and assured it would be a quick fix with bacta gel. Will was expecting patches like Luke had used. There was also a medical droid, moving around, doing its thing. Will sat on the bed, willing herself to remain calm, the doctor was friendly enough, although appeared to want to engage in chit chat that Will wasn't interested in. Instead she resorted to limited verbal responses. A word here, a nod or shake of the head mainly. The doctor was a human male, youngish, dark hair and grey eyes. She squirmed when he rubbed the gel to her graze.

"It'll feel a little weird," the doctor warned, Will had forgotten his name, "But you'll feel the effect almost immediately."

She did feel the effects, already the burning sting was replaced with a warm tingling feeling, like her skin was being netted altogether by tiny needles. She watched as he made to place from form of gauze pad directly on the injury.

"This will cover the area and the bacta," the doctor murmured, the material slotted securely onto her skin. Then when he was satisfied the man grabbed a roll of gauze and began rapping it around her arm, adding another layer of protection while the gel does it's work. "Now, your arm is going to feel strange and potentially uncomfortable while it heals, not everyone like bacta." he explained. "As it is your first time with bacta gel, please try not to remove it until at least tomorrow."

Will nodded.

"It's probably a good idea to change out of those clothes," he remarked, eyeing the blood crusted all over the inside of the rolled-up sleeve.

"Don't have other clothes." Will mumbled.

"I'm sure that can easily be sorted." the man smiled at her comfortingly. "I'll see if I can get someone to get you something?"

Will shrugged, unsure what other clothes the Rebellion had that wasn't uniform. They were bound to provide sleep wear and other causal garments she tried to reason. She's unsure of her role, if she'll be allowed to stay if she doesn't have a use, regardless of what Luke said.

"Oh?" the doctor said, looking up from Will, staring outside to the hallway through the glass window. "I think your friend is waiting for you."

Will followed his gaze to see Luke curiously peering through. He appeared rushed.

"That's you done," he said, "I think you'd be best on your way for now."

"Thank you." Will said, hoping off the bed and making her way to the door.

"See you around and take care." the man smiled.

Will politely nodded, exiting the room. Luke came towards her. "Come on," said Luke, "They're holding a mission briefing, they've analysed the plans."

XXX

General Dodonna stands before a large wall display that projected the readout of the Death Star. The room is filled with pilots, most already dressed in their iconic orange and white fighter pilot jump suits. There were also a few R2-type droids. Everyone is listening intently to what General Dodonna is saying. Han, Chewbacca and Willow are standing near the back. Chewie appeared interested, although Will couldn't be sure, Han on the other hand, looked bored and fed up. Will startled slightly as Chewie's whines, Han mutters a reply under his breath. Leia is standing near the front with all the important high-ranking personnel.

Will prefers her distance, feeling out of place. She surveys the occupants of the room with interest. Some pilots had hairstyles that makes Will remember she's in a movie made in the 1970's. However other pilots did appear to have 'modern' hairstyles, and she notices a lot more women as pilots in the room.

"The battle station is heavily shielded and carries a firepower greater than half the star fleet. It's defences are designed around a direct large- scale assault. A small one-man fighter should be able to penetrate the outer defence." General Dodonna said. He was an older man, white hair and beard, and held a stance of authority.

However, at his words, Han and Chewie exchanged dubious looks, and their doubtful thoughts seemed to be shared with others in the room. A few Rebel pilots shift in their seats.

A man standing near Leia suddenly spoke up and addressed Dodonna. "Pardon me for asking, sir, but what good are snub fighters going to be against that?"

"Well, the Empire doesn't consider a small one-man fighter to be any threat, or they'd have a tighter defence. An analysis of the plans provided by Princess Leia has demonstrated a weakness in the battle station."

The projector displays more detailed images of the layout of the Death Star. General Dodonna explained the plan, the images switch to show the trench run route they must take in order to exploit the weakness.

"…A precise hit will start a chain reaction which should destroy the station." General Dodonna stated.

A murmur of disbelief runs through the room, but the older man continued without fuss, explaining a precise hit will set off a chain reaction.

A young dark haired boy sitting beside Luke shook his head, "That's impossible, even for a computer."

Luke leads over and whispered to him, "It's not impossible. I used to bullseye womp rats in my T-16 back home. They're not much bigger than two meters."

"Man your ships! And may the Force be with you!" the General concluded the briefing.

Everyone started to get up from their seats, Luke however was in no hurry for the moment, leaning back in his seat, arms crossed, the boy beside him also stayed seated. He seemed to be around the same age as Luke. They engaged in conversation for a few moments.

"Come on," Han muttered to Chewbacca, making his leave. The Wookiee growled something, Han turned, giving his furry friend a pointed look before turning back. Chewie let out another growl, seemingly having a disagreement with Han.

Chewbacca looked down at Will, emitting a soft noise. Will smiled shyly at him, still a little nervous around the Wookiee. Chewie raises his hand – paw? – and pats her head, messing up her hair.

"Hey!" Will yelled in surprised. Chewbacca lets out a noise that Will considers is a laugh. "Get off." Will pushes his big furry arm away, however as she craned her neck to glare up at the Wookiee, she found herself smirking.

"Chewie quit fooling around and get moving!" Han called, annoyed.

Chewie let a low rumble, almost like a sad sigh before following his captain out the room.

Will watched them go. The room was almost empty now of pilots, save Leia and the other important people having a hush conversation in the back; although they were starting to disperse, preparation was underway. Threepio dutifully stayed with Luke while Artoo was moved along with the other R2 units.

Luke and the other boy finally made to leave. He spotted Will waiting by the door for him and she stepped in pace with them down the corridor.

"This is Willow, she's with me." Luke introduced.

"Hi." she said to the Rebel pilot.

"Hi Willow. I'm Wedge Antilles." the boy, Wedge offered his hand in greeting. Will shook it, smiling politely.

She's heard that name she thinks. He's probably a side character.

"Come on. I'll show you where to get the uniform," Wedge said to Luke who in turned grinned. "Can't go into this suicide mission without looking as dashing like me." Wedge joked.

Luke laughed boyishly. Will rolled her eyes, although secretly she liked that he wasn't completely serious.

"Will you be flying too Willow?" Wedge asked.

"Err, no." she said, awkwardly as they turned a corner. "Never flown. One can dream though."

"Hey, if we survive, I'll show you a thing or two. I'm pretty good." Wedge smirked at her.

"You'd be better learning a thing or two from me," said Luke to Will, "I'm not such a bad pilot." he boasted.

Wedge raised an eyebrow, "You bet?" he said grinning.

"I sure do."

"You ever been in an X-Wing before?" Wedge asked. "Think you can handle it?"

"How hard can it be?" Luke bantered. Wedge laughed heartedly.

"You better be as good as you say, Skywalker."

XXX

Will was beckoned as she waited outside for Luke to change into his uniform. Threepio turned his golden head as a Rebel troop, not a pilot but one wearing those funny helmets and blue jackets, came striding over to Will carrying a bundle of neatly folded clothes. Turned out the doctor ordered someone to ensure she got new clothes. That was nice of him. The man had a bunch of standard plain grey trousers and shirts, different sizes for her to try out. Underwear and other such items were also issued.

She was ushered to a section of the barracks, inside rows of bunk beds, and Will realised there'd be a struggle for privacy. There were many rooms and each one had multiple bunk beds. She was asked her shoe size before the trooper left to let her change into her new clothes. She glanced around nervously, spotting a few others in this barrack room. She decided on using the refresher area, it took her a minute to locate where that was.

A few minutes later Will stood wearing her new attire. The grey trousers and t shirt felt soft, loose for easy movement, and comfortable as tracksuit wear. She pulled white socks over her feet and considered leaving her shoes off and wait for the man to come back with a pair the Rebel's issued boots but decided it for another time. Her shoes are the only part of her clothes left from her own world, she wanted to keep wearing them.

Will was glad to be finally out of Luke's old spare Tatooine tunic as she emerged from the refresher. She folded it neatly, intending to eventually give it back to Luke. She fumbled for a moment, wondering where to place his old clothes before deciding to leave it on one of the lower bunk beds that nobody appeared to use. She placed the belt on top and took her mobile phone. Will regards the device with reverence for a moment. She swallowed, unwilling to attempt to turn it on, knowing it won't. Battery at this point likely dead. Will takes a deep breath, composing her, placing the phone down for a moment as she searches through the pile of grey jackets. She tries a few on before she gets one small enough to fit. The jacket works with the rest of the outfit, grey is a good colour Will thinks, can't go wrong with it. Will slips her phone into one of the inside pockets.

A coughing sound at the door gains Will's attention. Well, it really wasn't a door, more an archway as this was an old ruin temple; it didn't have fancy sliding doors. It reminded her of some of the designs in Luke's old homestead. The Rebels of course had built around and within the temple, adding metal and technology, the refreshers being one of those features.

She peeks around the stone archway and Luke is standing outside, Threepio beside him, holding a pair of black boots, the droid explained the man had left it with him. Will takes the boots from the droid and dumps them by the bunk with Luke's old clothes. Luke quirked an eyebrow but doesn't make a remark. Will then realises what Luke is wearing and regards the fighter pilot uniform.

Will tries not to fangirl. It's an iconic look for him. Then again, everything he wears is iconic and cosplayed.

"Well, what do you think?" Luke asked. He had his helmet tucked under his arm.

"Amazing." Will answered honestly. "Suits you, for a farm boy." she teased. Luke smiles bashfully. It looks better in real life, the panel on the front glinted and didn't have a plastic look, and she wondered if it was heavy.

Will looks down at herself, stretching her arms out, silently inviting Luke to answer the same question. Luke takes in her new attire.

"Nice. One of us now." Luke remarked, his eyes trailed down to her feet, "Almost." Amusement evident in his tone as he eyed her bright red trainers.

XXX

Luke, Will, Threepio and little Artoo enter the huge spaceship hangar and hurry along a long line of gleaming starships. Flight crews rush around loading last-minute armaments, the place is loud and full of endless sensations that Will desperately tries to process. Han and Chewbacca loading small boxes onto a speeder, intending to make their leave.

"_All flight trooper, man your stations. All flight troops, man your stations_." A man's voice is heard over the loudspeaker.

Han is deliberately ignoring the activity of the fighter pilots' preparation. As Luke catches sight of someone he thought was his friend, departing, his mood turns sour. Anger is obvious on the young man's face.

"So," Luke marched up to Han, not caring for pleasantries, "You got your reward and you're just leaving then?" he demanded.

Han just looked at him, pausing briefly, "That's right, yeah! I got some old debts I've got to pay off with this stuff." He picked up a box and swung it into the speeder. "Even if I didn't, you don't think I'd be fool enough to stick around here, do you?"

Han turned back to face Luke, expressed less angry as he made an offer, "Why don't you come with us? You're pretty good in a fight. I could use you." Han confessed.

Luke narrowed his gaze, scoffing, "Come on! Why don't you take a look around?" Han continued loading stuff. "You know what's about to happen, what they're up against. They could use a good pilot like you. You're turning your back on them!" Luke accused him.

"What good's a reward if you ain't around to use it?" Han argued. "Besides, attacking that battle station ain't my idea of courage. It's more like suicide. You're hardly going to be able to help Will if you get yourself killed. Don't drag her into this."

That hits a nerve in Luke, Will could see. Luke clenches his jaw, choosing not to rise to the bait instead nodding in finality, "All right. Well, take care of yourself, Han. I guess that's what you're best at, isn't it?" he spat.

Will awkwardly looks between the two men before trailing behind Luke as he goes off.

Han hesitates, then calls to him.

"Hey, Luke," he waits until the young man stops and faces him. "May the Force be with you!" Han tried as best he could, but it falls flat. Luke's expression doesn't change.

Luke eyed the man in angry disappointment before turning away again, this time not stopping.

"Take care of yourself, Will." Han called, he sounded sincere.

Will smiled, for once, a genuine smile at Han. "You too." She said. _You'll be back_ she thought, and she jogged to catch up with Luke.

Han turns to Chewie who growls. "What're you lookin' at? I know what I'm doing." he grumbled.

Will still can't get over how many starships are here, and they're massive, sleek and shiny.

Leia and Dodonna came into view under a huge space fighter. When Leia spots Luke and Will she makes a small gesture of the wrist, Dodonna came to a standstill and waited back as Leia approached them.

"What's wrong?" Leia asked Luke gently, taking in his sad expression.

Luke shook its head in frustration, "Oh, it's Han! I don't know, I really thought he'd change his mind." he sighed.

"He's got to follow his own path. No one can choose it for him." the Princess reasoned, not expecting a man like Han to stay.

Luke sighed again, looking at Leia sadly, hesitating for a moment before whispering, "I only wish Ben were here."

Will stared at her shoes, feeling sad for him, a flicker of guilt passed through her.

Leia leaned up on her tiptoes and gives Luke a quick kiss on the cheek, patting him on the shoulder before turning away, Dodonna and the rest follow respectively.

Will rolled her eyes at the display, she'll let that one pass. Pretty normal, although Will isn't familiar with that type of affection, in any shape or form from her own family, so she doesn't know how to really feel about it. Cute perhaps, in that they're long lost siblings reunited and have an immediate friendship. Although Luke's doting face concerns her a little.

Luke turned to her as they continued walking, brow raised quizzically, Will raised an eyebrow in response. "Yeah, I ain't kissing you on the cheek." she blurted.

Luke started, confused, then he chuckled. "What?" he breathed before his laugh turned into a smirk, "After everything I don't get a kiss?" he tilted his head, leaning the side of his face closer to hers. Will shoved him playfully away.

"Hey Luke!" A voice suddenly called from behind.

Luke glanced over his shoulder, fingers idly running across the base of the wing on the starship. As soon as he sees who called him his face lights up with a grin.

"Biggs!" Luke exclaimed.

Will looks at the man curiously, so this is Biggs she muses. That moustache though she grimaces.

"Luke! I don't believe it! How are you?"

The two man clap each other on the shoulders, grinning like idiots.

"How'd you get here... are you going out with us?!"

"I'll be up there with you! And have I got some stories to tell..." Luke began but was cut off as another man interrupted.

"Skywalker!" This man appeared in his forties, comes up to them. "You sure you can handle this ship?"

Biggs smiled at Luke and vouched for him, "Sir, Luke is the best bushpilot in the outer rim territories."

"You'll do all right." the man smiled, seemingly satisfied with Biggs remark.

"Thank you, sir. I'll try." said Luke.

Biggs flicked his gaze towards Will, interest sparked. "Who's this little lady?" he said playfully.

Will juts her chin up at him, as if to dare him to call her little again. Biggs grins.

"Oh!" Luke exclaimed, "Biggs this is Willow! This is the girl I told you about?!"

Will frowned, when the hell did that happen? While she was asleep?

Biggs looked at her in surprise, "The one you found in Jundland Waste? She came all the way here with you?"

He looked at his friend with a brazen smile, waging his eyebrows briefly. Luke makes a sheepish face, opening his mouth to retort before Biggs beats him to it.

"Nice to meet you Willow," he shakes her hand firmly. Will nods, clearly not used to this level of social greetings in one day.

"You too. Heard a bit about you." she said.

Biggs glances at Luke. "Yeah? Me and Luke go way back. Good things I hope he said." He winked at her.

Luke rolled his eyes at the other man. Biggs looked around himself. "I've got to get aboard. Listen, you'll tell me your stories when we come back. All right?"

Biggs ducked under the ship to the other side, Luke followed, the grin never leaving his face, "All right. Hey Biggs…I told you I'd make it someday." Luke gleefully said.

"It'll be like old times, Luke. They'll never stop us!" Biggs puts on his helmet and makes towards his own ship.

Will watches him go. If she remembers correctly, he doesn't make it. Luke laughs and shakes his head in agreement before making a start up the ladder.

"He seems like a good friend." Will said quietly that Luke almost doesn't hear over the noise of this place.

"He is." Luke confirmed. He frowned slightly when he noticed her sad expression. However, before he can ask what's wrong crew men working on his X-Wing gain his attention. Artoo is being hoisted into a socket on the back of the fighter.

"This R2 unit of your seems a bit beat up. Do you want a new one?"

Luke smiled and shook his head. "Not on your life! That little droid and I have been through a lot together. You okay, Artoo?"

The little droid beeped.

Luke climbs up into the cockpit of his fighter and puts on his helmet. Threepio and Will looks on from the floor of the hangar as the crewmen secure his little partner into Luke's X-wing.

"Hang on tight, Artoo, you've got to come back." Threepio begged. Artoo beeps in agreement. "You wouldn't want my life to get boring, would you?" Artoo whistles his reply.

Will gazed up, watching Luke make himself at home in the cockpit. She feels her stomach do flips. He'll survive she thinks to herself, but the tension of the room is getting to her. She feels like she should be doing something, anything! But she's stuck watching and it's frustrating. It will all be okay but its annoying! What if Luke suddenly doesn't make it? He knows he could die yet he is going ahead. A selfish part of Will is angry at that. Despite his promise he throws himself in danger, noble causes, sure, but he's a bit of a hot-headed teenager. Will gasps as the starships start to hum and blare.

Luke peers down from the cockpit, he sees Will's worried face. "Hey," he called over the noise, leaning the upper half of his body over the edge.

Will hesitates for a moment before climbing up the ladder, stopping when she comes face to face. She at a slightly higher eye level. Luke leaned back into his seat and stared back through the visor of his helmet. Will thinks of something to say? Goodbye? No. Stay safe? Maybe.

"Good luck." She settled on instead. "Try not to die yeah?"

Luke's eyes soften, a trace of a smile gracing his lips. "I'll do my best." he promised.

Will nodded, head down, looking lost. Her fingers tap restlessly on the ladder before she makes a move to climb back down.

"Hey," he called her again, halting her movements. The girl looked at him, curious and oddly sad, maybe angry? "I'll come back." he said firmly.

Will's brow creases in surprise as Luke extends his arm, holding his hand in a pinky promise pose that she taught him. Her eyes dart between his face and his hand for a moment before she found herself smiling, a warm feeling in her chest. Will mimics the gesture and encloses her little finger around his.

All final preparations are made for the approaching battle. The hangar is buzzing with the last minute activity as the pilots and crewmen alike make their final adjustments. The hum of activity is occasionally trespassed by the distorted voice of the loudspeaker issuing commands. Will is forced back down the ladder. She stands by Threepio as he waves off his little friend.

"Do you think they'll be alright?" Threepio worryingly asked her.

"They'll make it Threepio, you can trust me on that." she assured the droid.

Although she couldn't help the fear seep in. The realness of it all. Many pilots will lose their lives. Maybe her presence disrupts the flow of events and something happens. Will shakes her head, willing the intrusive thoughts away.

"I hope you're right Mistress Will. I don't know what I'd do without him." Threepio said.

Cockpit shields roll smoothly into place over each pilot. A signalman, holding red guiding lights, directs the ships.

Will watches in awe as X-Wings start hovering in the air, no damn CGI, and very much real gust of winds engulf her, Will and Threepio hastily make their way to the wall edge, clear of everything, watching the starships zoom out into the open air.

"Where's the Command room?" Will yelled over the sound of ships taking off. Threepio lead the way.

The battle of Yavin had begun.


	8. The Battle of Yavin

Hey guys, welcome back. We are nearing the end of A New Hope, and yes, I am aware of the time period between the next one. So I've got a bit of planning to do. This chapter was meant to be longer but I decided to save some stuff for the next one.

To answer a few questions, I have a few ideas of what will happen between the first and second movie, certainly character building with Will and the trio. The relationship between Luke and Willow will develop of course, as for when, it all depends, Will is rather hopeless at emotions haha, as for Luke, well we'll see. Do people want a slow burn lol or something in between? Star Wars a space opera? lol Ben knows a little more yes as a force ghost and Will may or may not spill some beans of knowledge ;)

Thanks for everyone who reviewed, followed, favs, keep them coming! Again sorry for any spelling mistakes

Chapter 8 The Battle of Yavin

Will silently cursed the golden droid's limited mobility as he led them through the base, she was forced to walk at his slower pace. Thankfully, Will spotted Princess Leia and the rest of the generals and commanders by her side as they turned the corner. She didn't spare a second thought as she jogged down the rest of the way to follow them, Threepio's cry of protest echoed down the corridor. The princess glanced over her shoulder at the sound of Will's hurried footsteps, before turning back without breaking stride.

Will followed her into a large, dark room that was primary lit by the glow of computer screens and control boards and what Will could only describe as large glass screen displays that vaguely resembled an Excel spread table with strange circle and line patterns. There were many people crammed into this room. Men and women at nearly every computer desk, Will squinted at the flashing lights of the control board, sore to her eyes. A woman stood in front of one of the large glass screens, she seemed to be making notes in a small electronic device as she traced a hand through one of the line patterns. Will didn't have a hope in understanding what she was doing.

Threepio hobbled behind, eventually having caught up. Leia went straight up to a giant circular display table in the middle of the room. She braced both arms on the edge, peering down at the display showing the planet Yavin and its four moons. A red dot that represented the Death Star moved ever closer to the system.

"_Stand-by alert. Death Star approaching. Estimated time to firing range, fifteen minutes."_

Will glanced around, everyone and everything was practically buzzing. A static sound drew her attention back to the giant display table, a voice over the comlink, the pilots were getting ready. It was then Will noticed a few other pilots in the room, their orange flight suits standing out like a sore thumb. Why weren't they flying to battle? She wondered, surely, they needed as many pilots as they could get?

She awkwardly shuffled out of the way as people walked by her, jumping slightly at any brief contact. The flashing lights were starting to give her a headache, Will rubbed her temples as a dull throb began to match to the rhythm of the pulsing lights; the empty feeling in her stomach didn't help matters. Someone brushed pasted her again, this time clipping her injured arm, Will suddenly bolted out the room before she could think. She didn't go far, as soon as she stepped out of the dark, crammed room out into the open corridor she staggered back into the wall before sliding down and slumping onto the cold floor.

Will takes several deep breathes, rubbing a hand over her bacta bandaged arm in an attempt to ease the discomfort, resisting to the urge to scratch and rip the bacta off her skin. Her stomach groaned in hunger pain. It had been a while since she ate anything, and she's physically exhausted herself, especially from the ordeal on the Death Star. She sat head bowed, staring at the floor, can't have been there for more than a minute before she felt a presence beside her and a shadow fall over her form. Will didn't pay it any attention, that is until she heard movement and a hand slowly come into her line of sight. She frowned, looking from the corner of her eye to see a small cup cradled in a large man's hand. She stared for several seconds at the proffered cup, and at her lack of a response they made a small gesture encouraging her to take it.

Will jerked away and stared accusingly up at whomever decided to impose upon her personal space and annoy her. Can't they see she just wants to be alone? Will laid eyes on a young man, a pilot as evident by his flight suit. He appeared to be a few years older than her. Will eyed him up and down, darting her gaze to his outstretched arm still holding out the cup. He had short, tousled black hair and hazel eyes.

"You look like you need some water." the man said as form of explanation. He had a deep voice, an accent that sounded somewhat English, or the closes thing there was in this universe, kind of like Obi-Wan's accent but less clipped and formal.

Will, taken back, stared at him for a beat longer, he was rather cute looking she thinks idly, something she liked about him. Although she can't help but wonder, who is this random extra talking to me? She gets it's real, everyone is real, but still, random people interacting with her.

Will hesitated, the man gave her a reassuring smile, hazel eyes expressive, quirking a dark eyebrow, encouraging her again to take the water. She peered down at the cup in suspicion for a moment before slowly reaching to grasp it, avoiding touching his fingers. She brought it under her nose like she was sniffing it, eyes darting once again to his face, wary. The man looked back at her with a mix of concern and curiosity. She looked away and gulped down the water, mumbling a thanks as she handed the now empty cup back.

"You okay? You're not going to be sick or anything?" he asked, concerned.

Will shook her head, not looking at him.

"You want to come back inside?"

Will frowned then shrugged. She wasn't particularly eager to step back into that crammed room. Just tell her when Luke blows up the Death Star.

"Are you –" he said then stopped. "Do you need a moment?"

Will shrugged again, and after a pause nodded slightly. If the man was thrown off by her lack of verbal responses she didn't bother to look up and see, hopefully he'll take the hint and leave her alone. She needs a moment yes, alone. She felt him shift.

"That's okay," he said, his voice deep and softly spoken.

She liked it, but please stop talking and go she thinks again.

"It's terrifying, but we'll win, they'll do it," he continued, stating with confidence and hope. "Got someone flying up there your worried about?" he said.

Will glanced at him for a second. She tilted her head to the side, the corners of her lips turned upwards in her best conveying of a 'I guess so'.

The man didn't say anything, just nodded in understanding. "What's your name? You're a new recruit?" The last question sounded more of a statement.

"Willow, but most call me Will." she mumbled, "Yeah, I suppose."

"Nice to meet you Will. I'm Zak Theórhin." Zak introduced himself.

I'll forget that surname in about ten seconds she thinks.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back in? Support our friends?" he asked her again.

"Why aren't you flying up there?" Will asked instead of answering. Her curiosity got the better of her.

As soon as the question left her mouth Will's eyes caught sight of his left arm in a strap sling. Zak smiled sheepishly, looking down at his limp arm, wiggling his fingers.

"Ah," Will uttered. The man mumbled something about a 'dumb accident' under his breath. There was a pause before Will spoke again, "Look on the bright side, you'd probably be dead if you flew today."

Zak laughed in shock at her statement, scratching the side of his face with his good hand. He coughed, stuttering, "Maybe."

Perhaps that wasn't the best thing to say, but it likely was true. Will looked down at her hands, twisting her fingers awkwardly.

"Sure you're okay?" Zak asked again, shifting his weight, about to stand on his feet to go back inside.

"Zak!" A voice whispered urgently. Will and the man in question turned to see another pilot poke her head round the door, her long ginger hair flowing like a curtain. "They're about to make their attack on the thing!" she said and disappeared from view.

Zak stood up quickly, discarding the empty cup to the ground. "Come on!" he said, turning to Will, holding out his good hand.

Will still hesitated but in the end reached out to take his hand. He didn't wait a second, when he saw her moving Zak met her the rest of the way, grasping her hand and hauling her up to her feet. That when Will realised how tall Zak was. Her facial expression was that of shock. She barely came up to his chest, he had to be around six foot five, maybe slightly less or slightly more. She wasn't good at judging heights. She was rather small.

Will was dragged inside; Zak took her over to where all the other grounded pilots stood at the back. He quietly and quickly slipped Will into the group. Will eyed the others, she noticed the same ginger haired pilot, one man's dark brown hair was unfortunately styled in a hideous bowl cut and he wore a sour expression on his thin face. Although if Will had that hairstyle, she'd be sour looking too. The man flicked his gaze towards her, giving her a look that made her feel like she was some sort of bug. Will instantly hated this man and planned never to speak to him. She looked past him towards the rest, she noticed a boy with dark hair…wait a second, she thought.

Will did a double take at the young raven haired Rebel pilot. She seriously thought for a second he was Wedge, he bore a somewhat similar resemblance, and he was the boy Luke talked to during the mission briefing. But then, Luke had talked to several pilots while she waited outside. Will racked her brain for a moment. No, wait, that boy wasn't him? Wedge was another, slightly older pilot that Luke talked to and she was then introduced to. Will sighed, remembering faces, names were a little difficult. This is what happens when you don't pay attention she thinks. She had a bad habit of blanking people she had no interest in. Wedge was flying with Luke against the Death Star.

"Sorry," Will said to the boy, "What's your name?"

The boy looked at her, not really knowing what to make of her, "Col. Col Takbright." he replied.

Ok, Will thought, definitely not Wedge. She's losing her mind. She decided to remain quiet, sensing the room going hush of conversation save for the people monitoring the situation. The voices of the pilots cracked over the comm link. Will perked up every time she heard Luke's voice call through.

"_We're passing through their magnetic field…Hold tight!"_

"…_Look at the size of that thing!"_

"…_Red Leader, this is Gold Leader."_

"_I copy, Gold Leader. We're starting for the target shaft now."_

At that a few of the grounded pilots murmured amongst themselves. Will glanced up over her shoulder at Zak. He was looking at the display table apprehensively. All they could do was listen, and it must be especially frustrating for him and the other pilots. Will doesn't keep up with all the shouting over the comm, she vaguely pictures in her head the scene from the movie.

"_This is Red Five; I'm going in!"_ That was Luke's voice. Several loud sounds followed, and Will can't decipher what's happening.

"_Luke, pull up!"_ A man screamed; she thinks it's Biggs. _"…Are you all right?"_

"_I got a little cooked, but I'm okay."_ Luke responded.

Will sees Leia give a sigh of relief. Rebel fighters continue their assault the Death Star's surface. One of the main pilots sounded in trouble.

"Porkins." The sour looking pilot that Will didn't like whispered. The man turned to his fellow pilots; a shared look pasted between some of them. Will frowned in confused, glancing at Zak, who caught her expression but merely shook his head at her, in a manner that told her it doesn't matter.

Then screaming is heard and Will is taken off guard, expositions follow and suddenly the screaming is abruptly cut off. All the pilots around her murmur and shift, several groan, some cry out in shock and grief. The sour looking pilot expression changed. He looked uncomfortable.

"That could have been you," a female pilot near the back of the group that Will couldn't properly see, whispered to him. The man looked even more uncomfortable and self-conscious.

Will thought to herself, curious with what she just heard. It got worse for the Rebels as more and more pilots were shot down. The tension in the room was becoming thicker as the speaker announced how close the Death Star was coming into range.

"Squad leaders," a man in the room spoke up, drawing Leia's and some of the generals attention. He was speaking into his headset to the pilots above. "We've picked up a new group of signals. Enemy fighters coming your way."

"_My scopes negative, I don't see anything."_

"_Take up your visuals –"_

"_Here they come!"_

Another pilot is shot down and Luke tails a TIE, coming to the aid of one of his squad fighters. However, Luke becomes the pilot now in trouble as another TIE now tails him. Worried voices call to Luke to watch his back.

"_I'm hit but not bad! Artoo see what you can do with it! Hang on back there!"_ Luke's voice rings loud through the comm speaker. Will shifts and Leia swallows nervously.

"_Red Six! Can you see Red Five?"_

Leia appears frozen, worried about Luke's safety. Will wants to tell her he'll be okay; everything will be okay. Will stays rooted where she stands, using Zak's presence beside her to calm herself. She wordlessly reaches her hand out and tentatively grasps the sleeve of his flight suit. Zak looks down as he feels the tug by his right wrist, she doesn't look at him, just stares at the display table. He doesn't say a word and allows her to grip the material of his orange suit sleeve.

"_There's a heavy fire zone on this side. Red Five, where are you?"_

"_I can't shake him!"_

"_I'm on him, Luke!"_

There is a moment of inaudible sounds.

"…_Blast it! Biggs where are you?" _

Laser fire and explosions echo from the radio transmission over the intercom.

"_Thanks, Wedge."_ Luke's thankful voice called from the other end of it.

Leia is noticeably relieved.

"…_This is Gold Leader. We're starting out attack run."_

"_I copy, Gold Leader. Move into position."_

The tension within the group of grounded pilots grew, several murmured whispers of support were uttered. The commanders, the generals, the pilots, everyone, listens and waits, hoping against the odds. Gold Leader and his two defence squad pilots race down the trench that leads to the exhaust port, the one weakness of the weapon of mass destruction. Unknown to them, however, is that they are flanked by TIE fighters and Darth Vader himself is leading the attack. For a moment there is an eerie silence over the comms, which is suddenly broken by various voices calling out over the top of each other, it was hard to follow, but before the pilots could react properly, Vader takes down one of the Gold wingmen. Gold Leader and Gold Five are heard shouting, clearly panicked. Everything goes downhill in a second and neither remaining pilots on the attack run make it before they could even make a shot for the exhaust port.

Zak lets out a heavy breath, shoulders slumping. Some of the grounded pilots look like they're going to be sick. Will bites her lip, looking torn, gazing around at the creeping despair among the group. She focuses back on Zak's worried face before making a decision. Will moves her hand downwards from his sleeve and instead takes the Rebel pilot's hand, curling her fingers around his, giving what she hoped was a reassuring squeeze. Zak glanced at their joined hands, the corner of his lips quirk softly for a second. He returns the comfort, and Will inhales, processing the sensations, the heat of his palm, the feeling of the gesture. It's nice she thinks, in this small moment. She can do this, for a little while at least.

"_Red Group, this is Red Leader."_

Dodonna moves to the intercom as he fiddles with the computer keys.

"…_Rendezvous at mark six point one."_

"_This is Red Two. Flying toward you."_

"_Red Three, standing by."_

General Dodonna speak up, looking critically at the display table. "Red Leader, this is Base One. Keep half your group out of range for the next run."

"_Copy, Base One. Luke, take Red Two and Three. Hold up here and wait for my signal to start your run."_

Collectively the war room takes a deep breath as Red Leader and his two wingmen move down across the surface of the Death Star.

"_This is it!"_ Red Leader begins his run down the trench, immediately greeted by laser fire.

"_We should be able to see it by now."_

"_Keep your eyes open for those fighters!"_

"_There's too much interference!"_

"_Red Five, can you see them from where you are?"_

"_No sign of any... wait! Coming in point three five."_

"_I see them."_

"_I'm in range. Target's coming up!"_

"Come on…" a pilot near Will whispered under his breath. Will takes in his sweat covered brow. Their anxiousness is starting to make her god damn sweat and she knows the damn outcome!

"…_Just hold them off for a few seconds."_

Vader rapidly approaches the two X-wings, he takes down yet another X-wing fighter, it explodes into flames.

"_You'd better let her loose. They're right behind me!"_

"…_Almost there!"_

"_I can't hold them!"_ the terrified voice of Red Ten cried out before it turned into a startled scream of pain as his ship burns around him, that causes Will to screw of eyes shut.

Red Leader takes his shot, _"It's away!"_

Leia and the others stare almost unblinking at the computer screen.

"_It's a hit?!"_

"_Negative. Negative! It didn't go in. It just impacted on the surface."_

Leia glanced at Dodonna, then her gaze travelled to Will. Will chews at her bottom lip, suddenly finding her shoes interesting to look at.

As Red Leader barks commands, Darth Vader peels off in pursuit as Red Leader's X-wing, Luke attempts to cover him, however his enough is futile. Red Leader fights to gain control of his ship but ultimately succumbs against Vader attack.

Dodonna places a comforting hand on Princess Leia's shoulder, and along with Threepio and other beside them, listen intently to the talk between the pilots flying above. The room is grim, and the pilots grounded are starting to break down, some begin pace, others are clinging to each other for support. Will stays with Zak, both still holding hands. Will feels his fingers flex nervously for a moment, his hand is a lot bigger than hers, but it fits nicely. She sees him eyeing his limp arm, supported by his strap sling and wonders what's he's thinking.

"_Biggs, Wedge, let's close it up. We're going in. We're going in full throttle. That'll ought to keep those fighters off our back."_ Luke said, now in charge.

"_Right with you, boss."_

"_Luke, at that speed will you be able to pull out in time?"_

"_It'll be just like Beggar's Canyon back home."_

Luke begins the third and final attack run down the trench of the Death Star.

"He'll do it," Will whispered to Zak, he looked pale, "I know he'll do it." Will hesitated before adding as a somewhat joke, "He pinky promised me."

Zak frowned down at her, slightly confused, "I hope he's a man of his word." he muttered with a nervous smile, clinging on to the last hope. Zak had faith in the Rebellion.

"…_Watch yourself! Increase speed full throttle!"_

"_What about the tower?"_

"_You worry about those fighters! I'll worry about the tower...Artoo... that, that stabilizer's broken loose again! See if you can't lock it down!"_

"_Fighters coming in at point three."_

Static and noise blare through the speaker.

"_I'm hit! I can't stay with you."_

"_Get clear, Wedge. You can't do any more good back there!"_

"_Sorry!"_

Wedge pulls his crippled X-wing back away from the battle.

"_Hurry, Luke, they're coming in much faster this time. I can't hold them!"_

"_Artoo, try and increase the power!"_

"_Hurry up, Luke…Wait!"_ Biggs suddenly cried out.

Before he could utter another word, Biggs' cockpit explodes around him, his yell is cut short. Will sighs, closing her eyes. Poor Biggs, poor Luke. Luke Skywalker is now the last man standing. Princess Leia returns her general's worried and doubtful glances with solid, grim determination. Threepio seems nervous.

"Hang on, Artoo!" the droid said.

"His computer's off. Luke, you switched off your targeting computer. What's wrong?" A man is heard questioning.

Several of the men and women frown at their stations, listen through the headsets in confusion. Leia glances around her.

"What is he doing?" Zak whispered as Luke's voice called through the comms.

"_Nothing. I'm all right."_

Will smiled lightly. He's using the Force.

The next few seconds feel like everyone is about to jump to their deaths. When Luke called that he lost Artoo, Threepio turned frantically to Leia. Will can't help that her heart is hammering in her chest, the nervous, everyone's obvious fear is wild.

Luke barrels down the trench, hotly pursued by Vader and his wingmen, however one of the wingmen is suddenly shot down by an unknown attacker. Han Solo's yell of triumph rings loud and clear through the speaker. The Millennium Falcon heads right at the two fighters. It's a collision course. The other wingmen is shot down and explodes against the surface. Leia is noticeably surprised at the return of the smuggler. Everyone in the room is ecstatic.

"_You're all clear, kid. Now let's blow this thing and go home!"_

Will pictures in her mind the determined smile on Luke's face as he goes to make the one and a million shot on the exhaust port. Two X-wings, a Y-wing, and the Falcon race toward Yavin Four as the rumble of a distant explosion begins. The Rebel ships race out of sight, leaving the moon-like Death Star alone against a blanket of stars, for a second, nothing happens, then, several small flashes appear on the surface. The Death Star bursts into a supernova, creating a spectacular view. Will stares at the display and fondly remember the scene from the film.

The room erupts into screams and yells at nearly deafen Will. Will let go of Zak's hand to cover her ears as the group of pilots start jumping up and down, joyfully screaming, applauding, and hugging. Zak began jumping excitedly but immediately stopped due to the pain it caused to his left arm. Leia was hugging several of the general, even grasping Threepio who was as happy as everyone else.

Will finds herself being carried out of the room with the wave of pilots as they race to the stairs and lifts down to the hanger bay to eagerly wait Luke's return to base. It takes a moment for Will to find her footing, Leia is suddenly next to her smiling broadly, the young girl barely hears what Leia is saying to her before the princess is running down the corridor with the generals in tow. Will spots Zak, which isn't hard due to his height, he's ahead with the other pilots, she jogs at a slower pace, everyone is flooding out the room and rushing past her. By the time Will emerges from the corridor to the main hanger, Luke has already landed and climbed out of his ship, with dozens and dozens of people swarming around him, cheering and clapping. She makes her way towards the scene, her stomach felt like butterflies, her limbs are slightly shaking. Perhaps because of excitement, or nerves, she doesn't really know why. So many, _many,_ people. More than the film could depict, it didn't do this part justice; this place was packed! Once again, as she reaches the X-Wing, Will finds everything surreal, questioning reality.

Princess Leia rushes toward the starship. "Luke! Luke! Luke!" she calls, ducking under the belly of his X-Wing, throwing her arms around him. Luke exclaimed in delight when he spotted her, hugging her with as much passion, they laugh joyfully as Luke spins around in a circle.

"Hey! Hey! Luke!" A familiar voice called. The group crowded around them parted to reveal the Wookiee and the smuggler. Han springs off the speeder, all grins.

Luke rushes at the other man, embracing him, both madly cackling, "I knew you'd come back! I just knew it!" Luke heaved, out of breath.

"Well, I wasn't gonna let you get all the credit and take all the reward." Han said, playfully shoving Luke.

Leia moves in between them, "Hey, I knew there was more to you than money."

Luke glances around, looking through the crowd, his face lights up when he catches sight of Will. Luke breaks away from the others, calling to her.

"Willow! Come here you!" Luke said, striding over to her.

Will stands there, all uncooperative limbs, smiling sheepishly. She's happy, of course. All feelings she doesn't know quite how to handle.

"Let me hug you!" Luke exclaimed, pausing in his stride for half a second, arms stretched out wide, staring at her imploringly.

Will barely _even_ gets half a second to think before someone behind her shoves her forward, causing her to stagger. She glances over her shoulder to glimpse Zak until her attention is taken over by Luke catching her in his arms and crushing her to his chest. Will feels as much as hears him giggling into the crook of her neck. Luke's hair is matted and damp with sweat, his skin glistens. His arms wrap around her waist and he spins her like he did with Leia. Will awkwardly wraps her own arms around his neck, mainly for support, partly in relief of his safely. Her injured arm aches slightly.

Is this the first proper hug she's given? Received? Leia's attempted to two hugs before, though she didn't properly reciprocate them, then again, she didn't fully agree to this hug either. She's over thinking things again.

Luke pulls away slightly, enough to see her face, he's all smiles, and messy hair in his eyes. "Told you I'd come back." he whispered, his breath ghosts over her features.

"Yeah," Will breathed. She had a better response in her head that didn't seem to translate to her mouth.

Han and Leia come up behind them, and Will is pressed into a four-way group hug, with herself trapped in the middle between the twins and Han.

"Oh, no!" For a moment Luke's smile finally dropped as Artoo is lifted off the back of the fighter. Will winces in sympathy at the sight of the very beaten up looking droid. Luke the technician helps pull Artoo down.

"Oh, my! Artoo! Can you hear me? Say something!" Threepio cried. "You can repair him, can't you?"

"We'll get to work on him right away." the technician smiled.

"You must repair him! Sir, if any of my circuits or gears will help, I'll gladly donate them."

Han wraps an arm around Leia's shoulder and Leia in turn snakes a hand around his waist, silently agreeing to make their way out. Will stiffens as Han slings his other arm around her shoulders, pushing her to him and manoeuvring her to walk with them.

"He'll be all right." Luke reassured the droid, patting him on his metal shoulder.

Leia tugs at Luke to gain his attention from the conversation. Luke smiles again, immediately following suit and mimicked their hold. Luke, Leia, Han, and Will swiftly walk back through the hanger and exit into the corridor beyond, arm in arm, Chewie close on their heels.

Will doesn't know where they're heading, if anywhere. Perhaps a quieter part of the base to regroup from the madness of today's event. Will's legs carry her almost from their own accord with the others, feeling both part of, and apart from the group. Han's strong guiding arm the only thing ensuring she keeps pace.

_What happens next? _

_Where are we going?_

_Did I just live through A New Hope?_

There's still a medal ceremony to go, but Will doubts it happens immediately after. Does it? Will the second movie come to pass also? Is she just going to disappear now like she appeared in this world? She has so many questions, feelings, doubts, however the trio laughing, and bickering pull her out of her thoughts. Will hoped she could get some food now, and a shower.

XXX

It becomes clear for Will after a while when they all recuperate in a quieter area of the base, and a comment Leia made, that the medal ceremony she remembers at the end of the movie for Luke, Han and Chewbacca was due to happen first thing tomorrow morning. Will wonders as the others chatted away if she'll be there, or maybe she could sleep in instead? That was a tempting idea if she doesn't disappear back into her own world.

People will come in search of them, if they haven't already Leia remarked, but they'll gratefully take however few minutes they could get just to themselves. It's a strange feeling, being with all of them. Will watches Luke, Leia, Han and Chewie, watches the beginnings of them bond as a collective group. They were found as Leia predicted, sooner than expected, and the next parts are a bit of a blur for Will. The Rebels were clearly already celebrating around the base, and the group disperse to freshen up before agreeing to meet back at a certain time. Han and Chewbacca head to the Falcon, which is no surprise, Leia goes her own separate way to her private quarters on the base, and Luke decides to go back to the barracks and Will goes with him, needing a shower as much as he does.

They take the elevator down to the next level. Will is already lost, fortunately Luke had a good sense of the place. They don't talk much as they make their way to the barracks, Luke only spoke up to mumble directions. Will wonders if she should say anything about what happened; the attack on the Death Star, Biggs death, but Luke hasn't said a word on it. He has a far off look on his face that she doesn't like. She feels perhaps now is not the moment, but then, she's utterly terrible at comforting, and doesn't want to be the one to do it. Han or Leia might be a better bet. She mentally decides to ask later, maybe he'll open up in his own time, let him enjoy the victory at least.

The temple was huge, with several receding stories, the base had many barracks that had space for thousands of soldiers. Thankfully not many people were in these parts, _yet_. A few of the Rebels that did recognize Luke did congratulate him, however, some coming up and stopping Luke in his tracks. Luke smiled bashfully, polite as ever while moving onwards. He seemed overwhelmed but enjoying the attention. For now, anyway. Will was getting slightly annoyed. They made it to the quarters where they left their stuff previously, Will remembers his old Tatooine clothes she left in one of the bunks she needed to give back.

"Wait," Will said to Luke. "I need to give you back your stuff." she clarified, although Luke still didn't get what she was on about until she led him to the random bunk she had left his clothes on.

Will grabbed the old tunic, the belt and goggles in her arms and presented them back to him. "Good thing nobody stole it." she remarked.

Luke pinched the grubby material between two fingers, eyeing it, "Who would steal it?" Luke said disbelievingly. He poked a finger through the tear in the sleeve from the blaster shot, the dark crusted blood, now a brown colour still coated the inside of it.

Will made a disgusted face. Ah yes, she forgot about the state it was it. As if on cue, the bacta sensation riled up on her skin. Still, an easy fix with a wash and patch up job.

"Sorry," she mumbled, embarrassed. "Someone could repair it?" she reasoned.

"It's okay, I'm not bothered about it." Luke reassured her. "You can get rid of it."

Will was insistent, "You should keep it. I mean," she appeared to cringe at herself before trying again, "You should keep it, even, um, if you won't ever wear it again, like, a, err, um," the words escaped Will.

How could she word this without sounding sappy?

"Like a keepsake." Will said. Yes, that's a good word for it. "It's nice," she rambled on, making an aborted gesture to her red trainers, in an attempt to emphasis her meaning.

In Will's head this conversation went a lot better.

Luke blinked, not saying anything for a moment. He just about got her meaning. He didn't want to admit he thought it was a stupid idea. Luke being Luke meant he was too polite to say anything back, instead he took his old clothes and accessories with a fixed smile. Will appeared happy.

Neither Luke nor Will had been assigned a room or a bed bunk, so they just agreed any would do and anywhere that appeared free was up for grabs until they're told otherwise. Luke didn't know where to put the old getup. Will followed him out the room and down the hallway passed the rows of barracks, which was the same set up on the very far side opposite on this level. She remembered and comments that the refreshers where at the end of the row, which included the washing facilities for clothes. Luke chucks his white tunic in and Will realizes something.

"Are there male and female bathrooms?" Will questioned. It seemed to be one big space. Should she go and find the other refresher room? She doesn't want to be exposed in front of anyone.

The set up reminded Will of her time in mixed group dormitories at university with everyone sharing the same standard bathrooms. Was it going to be like public swimming pool changing areas. Will shuddered at the thought. She ventured around the corner into the refresher area and to her relief, there was separate shower and facilities stalls. Will was really out of her element right now, feeling uncomfortable as she took the unused towels provided.

The same questions plague Willow as she showered. What happens now? Will she officially join the Rebellion? When she starts pondering the idea of _temporarily_ living with the Rebellion, she gets a bit queasy. She likes her own habits, space.

_Am I about to be dorm buddies with Luke Skywalker? _

It's on that thought that Will decides to get out of the shower.

XXX

Strictly speaking there wasn't meant to be a celebration party, so naturally of course, there was one that night. This was the first major victory the Rebellion had over the Empire. The news likely having traveled far and wide already. So just for a few hours, the surviving pilots and the rest of the Rebellion celebrated, although it was not completely without protest. Several of the higher ups weren't too pleased at the rowdiness of the official – unofficial party, especially with alcohol involved. The Rebels needed to be alert, ready in case of retaliation, and also not be hungover during the medal ceremony.

Will wasn't interested in the party but came at the insistent of Luke and the others. There was no music, but Will's ears were greeted with chants and some Rebels singing off key and making a lot of noise. They flooded the ground level and some of the celebration extended outside the temple. Tables had been set up, although many elected to sit and group on and around the hoods of the spaceships, food dished out, a space was cleared in the middle that acted as a makeshift dance floor, at least that's what Will assumed the space was for, like a weird wedding, or a nightclub that had yet to reach its peak hour. Rebels were spilled just about everywhere and some that were dancing, danced anywhere. It seemed there was mainly a card game taking up the place on the floor and a rather large rowdy group gathered round taking bets.

The chain of command did wonder where the sudden increase of alcohol came from. It wasn't unusual for a stash to be hid, especially with the hotshot pilots whom were particularly fond of drinking games (something Willow will end up finding out) when they weren't flying of course. Princess Leia didn't have to wonder. She had good instincts forged from her royal upbringing and political role, and her instincts guided her wandering eyes to a certain smuggler who looked far too pleased with himself. Leia had dressed more casually now, still in all white, but her iconic buns hairstyle was no more, now in a complex braid. She was the first to separate as she was approached by General Dodonna for a meeting but promised to come back later.

Luke had changed into the same standard grey Rebel uniform as Will, personally it looks good on him, but then he's meant to be part of the Rebel Alliance, she wasn't. Han didn't bother to change, still in his iconic outfit. Han seemed restless, having not intended on staying at all for the Rebel's cause he's rather bemused by the situation he's found himself in. He mentioned about getting his reward a few times which Luke rolled his eyes to in amusement. Regardless he and Chewie smuggled out extra, stronger ale that he personally thought better than what some of the Rebels were drinking, in order to liven things up, he confessed to Will and Luke. Han Solo would be extremely popular at this party, if he didn't walk a fine line between carefully keeping his distance from the Rebels as a loner type with his Wookiee friend.

Will stuck to Luke like glue, trailing along wherever he went like, to quote Han, a 'lost little baby Bantha.' Will was not happy about that remark, mainly because it was true. And what was worse was Luke being mobbed by people, being congratulated, people wanting to speak to him, baying for his attention. Will looked like a child waiting for their mother to stop talking to the person they bumped into at the shopping centre. While she waited, she eyed the food table before curiously inspecting the nibbles on display. She ignored anything meat based because she didn't know what alien animals it came from and it didn't look appetising, more like compacted stale rations. Will gagged when she took a bite out of something she couldn't name, spitting the offending food in a napkin before dumping it in a bin, hoping no one saw her. Will didn't end up eating anything, despite her stomach growling in protest.

Luke didn't intend on drinking at the party, he wasn't planning on getting wasted, he shouldn't and technically he couldn't. None of them could, but as always not everyone followed the rules. Luke was offered by another Rebel his first drink of the night and so was Will – the Corellian ale that Han supplied.

Luke watched as Will sniffed the top of the bottle, tongue experimentally darting out to taste the rim, catching the little droplets, making a funny face as a result. Will's eyes suddenly snap in his direction, freezing mid motion, frowning at his obvious staring.

"What?" Will said defensively.

Luke started slightly at her tone then chuckled. "Nothing," Luke said, which caused the girl to narrow her eyes in suspicion. "Do you drink?" he asked.

Will shrugged. "Sometimes."

Luke raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yes," said Will, considering if she should be offended or not, "I'm not completely boring."

"I never said that," Luke said lightly, "And I don't think that." he amended.

"Only if I go out, like a nightclub or house party." Will mumbled. She did go on the occasional night out at university, mostly out of pressure. Loud, overrated, overcrowded places she thought with distaste, although she did have memorable night outs.

"Well, this is a technically a party," Luke said.

Will hummed, looking at the drink apprehensively. She's been drunk before, interesting experiences but she'd rather not here, can't let her guard down. Strange otherworldly alcohol that she'll have no tolerance build up to.

"I don't think so," she ends up saying. "I don't really think I should try your weird galaxy's…stuff." She wrinkled her nose, remembering the not so good tasting food so far. "Quite frankly that blue milk I had to endure was enough!"

Luke laughed, "What," Luke's lips curl into a teasing smirk, "It wasn't that bad was it?"

Will rolled her eyes, deciding to end this conversation, "I've drank before, been drunk before, been there and got the t shirt."

Surprise flickers across Luke's face again and she frowned in puzzlement for a moment. Why is it such a surprise for people to hear she's drank before, been drunk before? Actually, who was she kidding, she's got the goody two shoes vibe, and the obvious social ineptitude.

"Do you drink?" Will asked him. She doesn't take Luke to be the type, and she has to wonder, giving his background, has he ever been drunk? Will doesn't think his uncle Owen would have let him go on night outs on Tatooine.

Luke's sheepish expression answers her question. Finally, something Will can one up Luke on.

Will swears she doesn't know how it happened or who started it, someone decided to down their drink then a chorus began. Luke and Will after clicking their glasses together as customary, all of a sudden found themselves next in the game to down their first 'victory drinks' in one go. Safe to say after a lot of press pressure Luke and Will downed their glasses. Will gagged at the burning liquid making its way down her throat, feeling it go straight into her stomach. A loud round of applauds erupts. Will promises that's all she's having tonight as the sensation goes towards her head. Han watches the scene, glancing at Chewie, a near silent exchange between the two.

This is going to be a long night.


	9. Yavin Celebration

So sorry for the delay in this chapter. Life got in the way and I suffered writer's block. But anyway, I'm back now. This chapter was hard to write, so I hope it's OK. It was tended to be a lot longer, but I decided to split it and save other drama for the next chapter. I hope there's a nice flow to this story so far and I still love to hear everybody's thoughts. Keep the reviews, follows, and favs coming. I hope I'm keeping everyone in character. I love Luke as a character, and I think more people should appreciate his sweet innocent self from A New Hope lol. Mark Hamill knows of my love for the character Luke haha. PS. Sorry for any spelling mistakes.

Chapter 9 Yavin Celebration

"So how was it?" Luke had asked after Will set down her empty glass of ale, laughing at her disgusted face. He also made a sympathetic repulsed expression at the taste, feeling the burning sensation at the back of his throat.

It wasn't quite as bad as blue milk, but it wasn't particularly pleasant either, like most alcohol it takes a few tries to like it or get used to the taste. It was both like the alcoholic drinks she tried back in her world and yet there was an alien taste she couldn't comprehend.

A ground crew member was encouraging Will for another glass while she was waving his offer away and everyone was encouraging Luke to celebrate, join along in the games, talk about his experience flying up there. Will's stomach groaned again, she was very hungry, and rather thirsty. Will found another glass of that strange ale pressed into her hands, and she instinctively had to grasp it otherwise it would have dropped and smashed on the ground. She gave the man a disgruntled look which he seemed not to pick up on.

The group's drinking games that Luke and Will somehow found themselves a part of was suddenly halted for the moment when a commander came over and screamed at them all to tone it down. It didn't have the complete intended affect the commander wanted, many of the Rebels laughed, and collectively booed, and instead the loud, boisterous rave began disbanding elsewhere in the large temple room or to the grounds outside. Will glanced at Luke as they bumbled along, not sure if they should follow the group or not, Luke was being beckoned by people he didn't know, all wanting the hero of the day at their side. Wedge suddenly came on scene, and Luke was more than happy to chat to his new friend, the only other survivor of red squadron. Dragging himself and thus Will away from the herd of Rebels. Luke wasn't used to large crowds similar to Will, muttering so to her as they wander over to him.

Will didn't know how to really interact with Wedge or others. Luke and Wedge chatted away and when she was brought into the conversation, she mumbled a few words, not really understanding half the things they were referring to. Then she kept having to repeat what she said because they couldn't hear her, with the place around them being loud, they each had to do the standard practice of leaning in to the other's ear and shout what they were saying and vice versa.

Will looked around idly, fingers tapping restlessly against her near full glass, occasionally taking sips to fill her stomach, still making a face as she did. She wondered where Han went, he was floating around somewhere she knew. You'd think it would be easy to spot a Wookiee in the sea of Rebels, yet Will couldn't make shape of him either. Perhaps they wandered off outside, back to the Falcon? Several ground crew members were coming up to shake Luke's hand, say thanks, and a few women were giggling and eyeing Luke up. Wedge was sweet talking to one of them. Luke appeared flustered at all the attention.

Will rolled her eyes at the sight of everyone fawning over him, she gets it of course, but it was becoming very annoying, very fast. She blinked several times, feeling overwhelmed as her gaze searched through the crowd, having a sudden reality hit. She felt the ground where she stiffly stood, she heard multiple of overlapping conversations, different pitched voices all around her, and barely a word she could make out, the itching cold dampness coming off the stone walls, the tantalising view of the jungle world beyond the hanger gate, the sudden hand on her shoulder and the breath by her ear made her jump and whip her head round; she calmed slightly when she found it was only Luke.

"You alright?" Luke called, leaning down next to her, his hair falling over his eyes. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

Will tensed again as his breath ghosted over her ear and down her neck, "You didn't scare me," she said automatically, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "Just…"

Luke waited a moment, but Will didn't continue, just had that far away look in her eye again. "Just what?" he asked.

_Overwhelmed. Doubting reality again…_

Will shook her head, turning slighting, "Nothing," she whispered to him. "I'm fine." Even with his golden locks over his gaze she sees him frown, and he straightens up to look at her better. Will shrugs off his hand and gulped down some more of her ale. "Seen Han?" she casually asked.

Luke tilted his head, gaze narrowing suddenly, "Why?" He looked over her head of a second, scanning the crowd. "No." he answered curtly.

"Was just wondering, haven't seen him in a while." Will explained, frowning at his odd tone.

"He's about somewhere." Luke added.

"Probably pursuing Leia." Will remarked.

"You think?" Luke said, sounding startled at the thought.

Oh no Will thinks. Luke's little obsession with Leia bubbled to the surface again. "I dunno," Will backtracks her statement, even though she thinks it's true. Han will go out of his way to annoy Leia. However, she hasn't seen Leia since she left for her meeting and she likely is still at it. "Leia's probably still at her meeting. It's still early."

Luke nods slowly, looking back at Wedge still chatting to some pretty woman, another one of the women in the group approached Luke, all nerves and big smiles. Luke smiled awkwardly back as she began engaging in conversation with him. It was clear this woman was interested in Luke, and Will was rather amused by Luke's flustered demeanour. An older man came and clapped Luke on the back, making a joke at the woman not to hog all of Luke's time.

Luke used the momentary distraction as an excuse to slip away from the woman and the group, Wedge was now dancing with the same woman, seemingly they were on good terms. Will shrugged at him when he looked at her. It's a party, he's the hero of the day, what did Luke expect? Will gulps on her drink until its half empty, smacking her lips together in a way Luke found funny.

She should take it easy on this stuff, she has no idea how strong it is, but she was fascinated by the strange underlying alien favour that her brain barely processed. All these tastes and sensations are driving her mad. Will feels her head take on a faint heavy feeling that reminds her to cool it down and relax. Luke has practically finished his second bottle, looking a little flushed in the face.

"Everything in this galaxy tastes so weird," Will groaned, looking altogether like she'd rather be anywhere else.

Luke shakes his head at her odd words, still finding her view on 'this galaxy' as she loves to call it, amusing. "Enjoying yourself then?" he asked after a while of standing around.

"Meh." said Will.

"Meh?" Luke mimicked.

"Meh!" Will said again, louder, more childish, turning sharply to avoid people dancing and moving by her, promptly stumbling into a table edge causing her to curse loudly.

Luke laughed at her, eyes creasing as Will glared at him.

"Shut up," Will grumbled, feeling embarrassed. "I'm sure you're loving all this."

Luke just barely made out what she said over the sudden loud crash of something off to his right, he shook his head slightly, "Yes – I mean no…It's a lot to take in…"

Will raised an eyebrow, believing otherwise, thinking a part of Luke loved the attention. Will wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, but didn't stray far, keeping Luke in sight, not wanting to get lost. Although, a part of Will wanted to run, bolt outside and lose herself to the jungle – it was such a foolish impulse that she blamed partly on the drink. Will glanced to see a man this time fawning over Luke, then another woman joined in on fawning over the boy wonder and Will wanted to gag. And for a moment she thought she was too sober for all this. Why did she agree to this? She rarely does parties for obvious reasons and knowing someone that was now an instant celebrity was weird.

Will knew she agreed to come because she didn't want to be alone. Not in this strange place. Perhaps now on reflection however, this was a mistake. Will noticed some people eye her, lingering glances, or at least she thought. She was starting to become paranoid. Someone tried to dance with her, Will avoided eye contact and cringed to herself as she waved down their offer.

Luke poked his head above the crowd of orange, grey and blue uniforms when he lost sight of Will. He called her name and waved, looking round. Will said the words excuses me so many times in order to get passed everyone and back towards Luke that it lost all meaning.

Will rubbed her sore arm and looked at Luke with a scowl when he asked her if she was okay again. She wasn't a pet. "Some people are staring at me." Will stated, suddenly feeling self-conscious.

"Are they?" Luke raised an eyebrow, looking over the top of her head. "You sure?" He took another gulp of his drink. Will noted that was his third.

"No like, I'm being serious, some people are looking at me weird." Will moaned, glancing over her shoulder, catching a few curious eyes directed her way. "No," she said sharply to Luke, "We can't both be looking that makes it obvious."

Luke gave her an exasperated look, "You are weird…Ow!" he yelped as Will smacked his arm.

"Look without looking," Will continued with a pointed glare at him before subtly glancing through her peripheral vision, "Like this," she whispered, chewing on her thumbnail.

Luke still giving her that same exasperated expression, leaned closer and ducked his head down, mimicking her stance. He got interrupted as some men pointed at him and cheered. Luke tipped his glass and smiled sheepishly back before turning his attention back to Will.

"I'm pretty sure people are just staring at me." Luke concluded.

Will made a face. "Of course they are," she muttered. "OK then, I'm going to wander over there, away from you, and you watch and see if people keep staring…" Will rambled on much to Luke's utter confusion at her behaviour.

"What?" said Luke. "Willow?"

Will already started to walk away before Luke to get a word in edgewise. She kept within Luke's line of sight, settling herself down on a crate, proceeding to sit there for a minute until Luke had enough and waved her over.

Luke shook his head, "Some people are, probably because you're acting weird."

Will glared, shoving him lightly as he refused to take her seriously.

"Relax, maybe it's because you're a new face?" Luke reasoned. Will hummed in thought, feeling overall uncomfortable. "Or maybe because you're with me?"

Will rolled her eyes at the arrogant remark. "We get it, you're the hero, golden boy."

Dealing with Han's smug arrogance was enough, she hoped Luke wasn't going to develop a massive ego after this. He is such a sweet farm boy that no wonder people love him. She eyed the number of people just glancing at him…maybe she was being too paranoid.

"Come to the party Will, major victory, blah, blah, fun they said," Will muttered sarcastically to herself, downing the rest of her drink angrily. She practically felt the content slosh around in her empty stomach, making her feel nausea. Luke eyed her with both concern and amusement at her antics. "…if I have to watch one more person fawn over you…" Will continued to herself.

"Hey," Luke butted in, "Easy," he chastised lightly, unable to help the smirk on his lips as he grabbed Will's flailing arm just before it would have accidentally hit the Rebel man dancing behind her.

Will nearly jumped out of her skin when Han suddenly made an appeared next to her and Luke. He looked unfazed by everything.

"I would go easy on that if I were you, kid." Han said, casually snatching Luke's drink out of his hand.

Luke protested but Han didn't care, instead he took a swig of his favourite ale. "You guys look like you're having fun," Han drawled. He saw a woman eye their little group and winked at her. "Pretty girl," Han commented as he turned back to them, quirking an eyebrow at Luke.

Will let out a long-suffering sigh.

"So, have you seen her Worshipfulness?" Han asked.

Luke frowned, "You mean the Princess? No. She's still at her meeting. Why?"

Han grinned at the young boy's question, the way his voice went a higher pitch, finding his obvious infatuation over her amusing. Meanwhile Will wanted to scream. "Oh, I was hoping to ask her to dance –"

Luke scoffed, causing Han to stop mid-sentence. When Luke realised what he did, he tried to hide it but failed miserably.

"You gotta problem?" Han said slowly, brow raised.

Luke stammered.

"Asked any of them to dance?" Han asked Luke pointedly. "Or perhaps a pro like me needs to show you how it's done?"

That was a challenge.

Luke coughed, "Err, I'm good. I don't need your advice. What makes you think she would even want to dance with you anyway?" Luke questioned, "So far you haven't been all that nice to her."

Han made an eye rolling, hand on heart gesture as he said, "Hey, she wasn't all that nice to me, kid."

Luke and Will glanced at each other.

Han shrugged, "Anyway, who can resist a guy like me?" he said cockily. "She was pretty happy to see me come back I recall."

"Where's Chewbacca?" Will spoke up, finding their conversation tedious and wondering where possibly could the lumbering Wookiee have went. Normally him and Han are joined at the hip.

"A Wookiee always thinks with his stomach," Han remarked, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder, Will and Luke's gaze drifted all the way to the buffet table, where a large brown blob, that was just about recognisable, was helping himself.

"I take it the kid hasn't asked you to dance yet?" Han said, at her silence he continued, "Would you care to dance, _Miss Lynch_?" he offered.

"No." Will immediately said, with a fair bit of force behind the word.

Luke outright snickered, causing Han to give the boy a dirty look.

"You sure there?" Han attempted again, still all charm. "I've got a few moves."

_Please tell me he's still talking about actual dancing…_

Will blushed, which seemed to amuse Han even further, stepping in closer to her personal space. Will took a step back.

"Would you like to dance Willow?" Luke asked suddenly. "I mean, if you want," he stuttered, confidence wobbling slightly, side eyeing Han.

Will decided she had enough of this carry on. "Go and dance with all your adoring fans." she mocked Luke, making kissing noising before walking off to find the refresher.

Will came to an abrupt stop, turned on her heels and walked back to Luke and Han. "Where's the bathrooms?" she asked, embarrassed.

She hoped there was one on the ground level.

Luke and Han shared a look then glanced around. Luke actually wasn't sure, Han pointed to the left near the hanger opening, half way across the room from her location.

"'fresher, that way." Han directed.

"Thanks." Will bit out before stomping away.

"What was that all about?" Han said to Luke as they watched her go.

XXX

As the celebration went on, Will didn't reunite with Luke or Han, mainly due to the fact she got lost trying to location them. Everyone's faces blurred together as she scanned the crowd, eventually giving up, she wandered aimlessly; watching the party unfold around her. She ran her hand over the surface of a ship as she walked past, a group of men sitting on the nose of the ship were laughing and talking amicably. Will came across another group in the middle of a card drinking game and she watched curiously for a few minutes. Will's glum looking face stuck out from the crowd, she grimaced when she saw a man and a woman passionately kissing each other against a wall like they were trying to eat each other's face off. That's when she realised a lot of Rebels were getting up close and personal. Finally, Will found a vacant table and sat down.

She could hide in the bunks she thought as she surveyed the party going on around her. She was almost invisible as she sipped her water to appease her headache, until someone stumbled into her table, nearly making her spill the content of her glass down her front. She glared at the man, the other one beside him laughed. A few people greeted her, waving for her to join in. Will didn't like how apparently some of them already knew her name, especially since she doesn't have a clue who anyone on this base is.

The scraping of a chair next to her causes Will to look up, only to see the same man that tried to comfort her before the battle. He sits down and she racks her brain trying to remember his name.

"Zak, wasn't it?" Will said. What did he want?

"Yes," Zak confirmed. "Hello again Will." he said in a friendly manner, making himself comfortable in his seat.

"Hi Zak." Will said indifferently. She wanted to ask what he wanted instead, but that might have been rude. She wasn't interested in small talk.

"You look like you're having fun." he said.

Will rolled her eyes, "I was until you disturbed me." she shot back.

Zak laughed lightly, resting his injured arm on the table. Will thinks she might put him on mute, like she does with Han.

"Sorry," he said, "You looked a little lonely, was just checking in."

"I'm not lonely…I'm okay," Will said, fingers mindlessly tapping on her glass. "Thanks." she added.

"I'm not much of a party person myself, feels a bit too early, considering…" Zak began, "Although I'm happy for us, the Rebellion. Thanks to your friend."

"One shot wonder boy, isn't he?" Will muttered, more to herself than him, quirking an eyebrow as she thought of Luke.

"Were you part of the rescue of the Princess?" he then asked.

"Yes." Will sighed. "I thought all pilots liked to party or something?" she remarked, wanting a change of topic, hoping he wasn't going to ask her to recount the story on the Death Star as so many others have with Luke and her already. From what she knows of pilots in Star Wars, they do have an interesting reputation.

"Now that's a gross stereotype." Zak chided her, feigning mock offense. "Not all of us are hot headed flyboys. Anyway, my card game isn't on top form." he said with a grin, wiggling as best he could his fingers of his injured arm.

The thought of him trying to shuffle the cards made her smirk.

There was a pause as they watched others around them for a few minutes. Will wondered if he'll leave soon, she's clearly too boring, and not much fun. She didn't mind him so much, he was nice to her, and he seemed genuine.

"Where are you from? If you don't mind me asking. You have a funny accent."

"Funny accent?" Will repeated, rather offended.

"I like your accent…Its funny." Zak winked at her.

Will glared at him, sipping her water. "I think you've a funny accent, where's that from?" she countered.

"Coruscant."

"Never heard of it." Will said, though she thinks she should have.

Zak looked shocked. Is it a main planet or something she thinks. Not an Outer Rim one?

"You've never heard of Coruscant?"

Will shook her head.

"A Core world?" Zak continued in disbelief.

Will became clearly uncomfortable, avoiding eye contact, "I'm from far away from a place you've never heard of." Will defended.

She could feel Zak's questioning gaze drilling holes into her as he studied her for a moment.

"I think I'm going to go now," Will said, "Sorry," she mumbled, standing up, "I shouldn't be here at all."

"Hey," Zak called, reaching out, quickly standing up, "Sorry if I made you uncomfortable, that wasn't my intention." he apologised.

Will took a few deep breathes, massaging her temples. "It's not you, it's me – I mean it partly _is_ you but it's mostly me." Will frowned as she craned her neck to look up at him.

"I'll leave sure." Zak said, stepping back.

"Sorry," Will said again, flapping her hands, looking rather distressed. "I'm an idiot…I'm not very good at all this!"

"It's okay," Zak said, "I wasn't calling you an idiot." Will shook her head and Zak came closer, "What's wrong?"

"Everything." Will said bitterly. She really shouldn't have drunk anything; her mouth feels looser. She didn't drink a lot but the stuff seemed strong. "I'm not good at parties –"

"Me neither." Zak cut in, giving her his best reassuring smile.

"Yeah I don't care." she spat. That was probably rude Will thinks, but well, she didn't care. "I'm not good at conversations as you can see, and I'm not good at making friends! I can't be of use and I don't know why I'm even here!"

"Hey, hey, just breathe," Zak tried to calm her down. "It's been a long day – What?" he asked softy when he heard Will mumble something unintelligible. Will mumbled again, flinching as he put a hand on her upper arm to sooth her. Zak didn't press further when Will didn't answer, instead he ask her, "Are you any good at dancing?"

Will looked confused until she took in his hopeful expression. "No, I don't do dancing." she said adamantly.

"I'm not good at it either," Zak said, and Will rolled her eyes at the obvious attempt. "And I've only got one good arm so…"

"I don't pity you," said Will. Part of her still wanted to run, run and hide and be alone in the bunks, or run outside the temple where no one can find her.

"Good," Zak said, "May you dance with me?" He smiled shyly.

Will eyed him up and down until her gaze settled on his pro offered arm. She was aware dancing would involve touching…and that might send her into overload at this point.

Will reached out hesitantly before withdrawing slightly, glancing around her as she did, searching but not seeing anyone she knew. She took a second more to decide. She didn't want to be alone with her thoughts. Will shuffled closer until she was right next to him, she was barely eye level with his chest. She felt like Frodo standing next to Gandalf.

"How's this gonna work I'm half the size of you." Will complained.

Zak chuckled, "You can stand on my feet if you like?" he joked, looking down at her gleefully. "Your accent gets stronger when you're annoyed." he commented.

Will made an angry noise.

Zak started shifting his weight from one foot to the other, dancing on the spot. Will raised an eyebrow. He encouraged her to join in. Will stood with her arms folded, preferring to watch him make a fool of himself.

Will smiled for a brief second and Zak took that as a victory, he beckoned her again. Will didn't know what to do or how to move. She reached out again, and this time grasped his hand. Zak's hazel eyes light up, his smile grew wider and Will blushed, looking at him through her eyelashes. They shuffled around among the sea of Rebels, not doing anything fancy. He twirled her a few times and she found herself laughing as she attempted to twirl his lanky frame, stretching her arm as far as it could go, Zak having to bend down quite a bit until his knee made a loud pop. They giggled like school children as Will used her other hand to help spin him around, and around, until Zak complained of dizziness. Will really wouldn't call what they were doing dancing as she collies into his chest, hurting her nose and jolting his bad arm, and they stood on each other's toes several times, but they tried their best.

XXX

"…Okay, right foot. Let's stomp," Will said, teaching Zak the moves, "Left foot. Let's stomp…" He was an eager student. "Freeze!" Will shouted, staggering a bit as she did. Zak was laughing at the whole display, copying her movements. "Now everybody clap your hands…ah." Will trailed off, wincing as Zak stared at her with a pointed look.

"I said no fancy moves," Zak joked.

"Didn't think that part through." Will struggled not to laugh at him. Will used her hand to clap with his good hand to solve that problem. "Trust me, if you get everybody in the room to do this dance it's good fun."

It took a bit of coaxing until Will was comfortable standing on his shoes and loosely holding onto his waist for support. Will sharply gasped as she processed the closeness. The one glaring sensation that stuck out for her was surprisingly not the touching, but the eye sore of his bright orange flight suit. Why he still wore it when he couldn't even wear it properly on due to his arm in a sling, confused her. Zak playfully swayed side to side, moving them around.

It was rather fun, and for one fleeting moment, Will felt normal, like she was at a party back in her world. She was just a girl and he was just a guy, not a famous character she knew in a story. Will leaned her forehead against his chest, closing her eyes as she did, and smiled.

XXX

Eventually, even though she enjoyed it more than she expected to, she grew exhausted with the contact, and couldn't cope anymore.

"Thank you," Will said, holding out her hand for a handshake.

The corners of Zak's mouth quirked at the formal gesture, but nonetheless shook her hand. "Your welcome."

Will began walking away without another word, not feeling the need to stick around.

"Hey, where you off to?" Zak called, bemused.

"Refresher. See ya." Will said, grimacing as she felt the content of her stomach threaten to spill what little was in it.

"You're wrong!" Zak called.

Will paused mid stride, frowning. "What?" she asked dumbly.

"You said you're bad at making friends. I'll be your friend, if you want?"

Will didn't say anything for a moment, instead she stood, staring at him with a confused expression. Surely, they're only acquittances? He wanted to be friends? Her mind was overcome with too many thoughts.

"Right…" said Will, words escaping her. She turned, a little dazed, and began walking away.

"You'll need friends around here!" Zak called again. Will glanced back at him, not pausing this time, until she lost sight of him and she forced her attention forward.

XXX

After what felt like far too long vomiting, Will managed to find the strength to heave herself out of the futuristic bathroom. This probably should be the time to call it quits, or eat something she thought as her stomach ached, from the vomiting and hunger. She was afraid she might throw up again if she did eat something as she swallowed the bitter taste of bile at the back of her throat and the lingering mix of alcohol.

Will suddenly finds herself uncomfortably warm. She feels sweaty and her headache increases despite her previous attempts to make it go away. She leans against the hanger opening, feeling the cool breeze fan her face, ruffling her hair. She looked upon the jungle, the dots of Rebels moving around the edge of the trees, the cries of strange birds. She glances behind her into the temple, the mass of people inside. Her legs give way and Will slid down onto the ground with a thud. She barely reacts as she takes several gulps of the cool air before readjusting herself to lean against the wall, curling her knees up, resting her chin on top and wrapping her arms around them. What she would do right now to be in her own bed, eat food she liked, she thought as she gazed out at the dense towering trees that went so impossibly high it looked to blur into the darkening sky.

Will zoned out, the noise of hundreds of people just within the temple is one constant droning static. Idly she pressed her palm down onto the dusty stone ground, feeling the cold and rough dirt dig into her skin. She shivered. She's definitely a little tipsy, she thinks.

Luke ducked and untangled his way through the crowd, hastily trying to escape the madness. "Hey!" he yelled over the crowd, trying to get someone's attention.

Will wasn't aware of anyone calling her until rapid footsteps and a tap on the shoulder causes her to crane her neck so sharply that it hurts. Will is greeted with the sight of a very flustered Luke.

"Hey," Luke panted. "Found you! You know, I thought you ran away from us. What happened? Are you okay?" he rambled nonstop questions, as he took in her demeanour, his questions became concerned. Clearly the alcohol was starting to influence him too.

"I'm fine." Will moaned, batting away his hands. "I couldn't find you…" she leaned her head back on the wall. She gives him a once over. "Enjoying yourself?" she teased, dimly aware she was slowly sliding sideways down the wall.

Luke blew out a breath, his expression enough to convey how overwhelmed he was. That makes two of them.

"How much have you had?" Will said before he spoke, eyes scrutinizing him.

Luke ducked his head bashfully, biting his lower lip as he shrugged, "Han may have…roped me into another victory drink…or two." he said.

Will's stomach did a flip.

"Luke!" Will berated him, drawing out his name in a higher than normal pitch.

"Willow!" Luke said, mocking her. He crouched on his toes, so he was more on her level, bracing a hand against the wall to steady himself.

"I don't sound like that." Will said.

Luke gave her a lopsided grin that made Will's stomach do another flip. "Yes, you do."

Will shook her head adamantly, "Noooo," she drew out the word, jabbing a pointed finger at Luke, "You sound like that. You're whiny."

"Whiny?" Luke said, surprised at the accusation. "I'm not!"

"Everyone knows you're a whiny little _bitch_ Luke."

Luke's eyes went wide, "Hey!" he exclaimed.

Will's smile was crooked, alcohol induced of course, as she continued to mock him, "_But I was going to pick up power converters_. Wait, no, I've messed it…_I was going to Toshi station to pick up some power converters_!"

"I don't sound like that!" Luke defended, "Did I say that? Wait, how…" Luke frowned, looking at her for a beat before shaking his head. "How much have _you_ had? he asked.

Will was now currently slumped on the ground. She propped herself up by an elbow, head in hand. "I didn't say anything," Will rambled, trying to cover her words. "Just a little more, while you were gone…that's all though! No more."

"Yeah," Luke agreed, "I shouldn't have, had much."

Luke stared out at the dense jungle beyond, a soft breeze made the leaves of the tall thick trees stir and Luke's eyes were transfixed at the sight. "Come on!" he said suddenly, bouncing up to his feet. "I need outta here."

Will's protest turned into a yelp as Luke grabbed her hand and yanked her up. Luke was half dragging her out as Will struggled to gain her footing, her legs seemingly uncooperative.

Will yelled a jumble of words and what Luke presumed were insults at him, frankly he didn't have a clue what she was saying. Words he's never heard of in his life.

"Jesus Luke -!"

Luke didn't know the strange word Jesus meant, but she seemed particularly fond of saying it, especially when she was annoyed.

"I don't have a clue what half the things you say mean." Luke remarked, unfazed as he stumbled along with her (unwillingly) in tow.

Will muttered, "…You're not meant to be real…what has my life become?" she moaned.

Luke glanced at her quaintly, noting the flush of redness in her cheeks which he imagines reflects on his own face. Feeling for the first time since he stepped foot on this planet, warm and flustered. They reached the lining of the trees and Will was back to being her quiet self.

Luke stared in wonderment at the looming jungle, the mist and vines, leaves and strange cries of creatures that could be monsters. The air humid yet positively _alive_. This place was so alive, it was practically humming with life. If Luke concentrated, he could almost feel individual presences of lifeforms at the back of his mind like a low buzz.

Luke shivered. "It's so noisy." he said, touching the bark of a tree, palm pressed.

Will frowned, "I find this peaceful. Compared to in there."

"I'm just glad to be outta there," said Luke, puffing out a breath. He stumped down by the base of a tree, collecting himself.

"Overwhelming huh?" Will stated.

A ghost of a smile graced Luke before he shifted into a cross legged position, glancing up at the sky. "Yeah." he agreed.

There was a pause as Luke stared at the greenery.

"Are we friends?" Will asked, breaking the silence. "Do you consider me as one or…?"

Luke frowned, surprised at the question. "Yeah, I consider you a friend."

"Oh, nice."

Luke's mouth quirked, "Do you consider me your friend?"

"Yeah," Will said, "I do." She smiled shyly at Luke, "I just didn't know if you did…I think Zak is my friend."

"Who's Zak?" Luke frowned.

"He's a Rebel pilot, but he was grounded cause he injured his arm." Will made a vague gesture towards the temple.

"Huh," said Luke, thinking to himself for a moment. "Wait, so you're already best mates with him but you didn't know if I was your friend?"

Will stuttered, "He asked to be friends…"

Will looked around where she stood for a moment, "It's beautiful." she said, changing topic.

"I can't see the stars though." Luke commented, still gazing up at the sky, his view blocked by dense towering trees.

There were no trees to ever block his view of the stars, or nothing for that matter on Tatooine.

"Maybe if you climbed a tree…" Will began but trailed off as she thought about if Luke would be able to climb trees, since he's only seen them for the first time today. But then climbing trees would be a bit like climbing anything else…Will's tipsy mind went on a rambling thought.

"This place is so alive," Luke voiced his thoughts, bringing Will's focus back towards him, "Nothing like back home."

"Do you miss it?" Will asked, curious. The movies don't quite cover if he does, or Will doesn't remember it if they do.

Luke gave a hollow laugh, shaking his head. "No," he said firmly. "I'm never going back there. What's there's to miss?" he said, however it seemed more to himself than a question for Will.

"It was your home." Will reasoned offhandedly, coming over and sitting down beside Luke. Her legs couldn't take standing around anymore.

"Not anymore." Luke bit out, playing idly with a fallen leaf between his hands.

"I'm sorry," Will said, not knowing what else to say. "You…miss them though right?" Will immediately regretted asking. She winced at herself. She hates these conversations. Perhaps Luke didn't want to talk about it.

"I try not to think about it." There was a pause and Will took the hint.

"I wish Biggs was here, celebrating with us." Luke said quietly. Mournful.

Perhaps going back in there and getting hammering wasn't such a bad idea after all Will mused, not quite cut out for all of this.

"He seemed nice." said Will.

"He was my best friend, my only friend really." Luke confessed.

"Really?" Will was surprised. "A good lo –" she abruptly cut herself off, _a good_ _looking guy like you, _was on the tip of her tongue, left unsaid. "I'm sure you had lots of friends." she amended.

"I was never the cool or popular kid," he said, leaning his head back on the base of the tree. "I had friends sure, but then there was Biggs. He respected me."

"Tell me about him." Will said softy.

She doesn't know much of Luke's back story and her inner fangirl was rather interested. The idea that Luke was a real person now, this whole galaxy imagined by a man back in her world still made her head spin. The idea he lived and had a life before she was crudely thrusted into this fantasy world.

Luke told her about a time when they were racing in a place called Beggar's Canyon. Of when Biggs got accepted into the Imperial Academy, how Luke wished he was with him, travelling among the stars. Biggs telling him he wanted to defect to the Rebellion, this was around the same time he found her, he said.

This surprised Will. Imperial meant 'bad guys' in the Star Wars universe. Turns out Luke's talk of his application to the Academy was for the Imperial Academy.

"You wanted to join the Empire?" Will said, shocked, in a more overdramatic tone than she intention, thanks to the low buzz of drink.

Luke squirmed as he spoke, "I didn't love the Empire, but I thought it was great he joined. I wanted to get off that dump of a planet and join with him."

"Sooo," Will stressed word, "You thought joining the Empire was great just to escape the farm."

Luke grimaced sheepishly and nodded. "I didn't pay attention to the Empire on Tatooine, nobody did. Then, well," he stopped for a moment, struggling to say the words. "They attacked the homestead looking for those droids."

Luke didn't need to elaborate any further, Will already knew, she unfortunately witnessed the aftermath of the Empire's attack on his family. Luke's world view turned when he saw the true evil of the Empire in action.

Will sat, uncomfortable at the sour turn in conversation. Her mind screaming hazily to lighten the mood. Is this the part where people make jokes to ease tension or do I wait on him to snap out of it? Change the conversation to something better? Or leave him to his thoughts?

"Well, personally," Will began, unexpectedly hiccuping, "I don't think they're going to take your application for the Academy now."

Luke looked at her for a beat before bursting into laughter. Will couldn't tell if what she said was genuinely funny or if they were at the peak of alcohol stage that made everything funny. Regardless Will chuckled along until they settle down into a content silence.

"Willow?"

Will hummed.

"When I was up in my X-Wing, making the shot…" he glanced at her, "I heard Ben call out to me."

_Act surprised, like you've never seen the movies,_ Will thinks. "Really?" Although she is slightly surprised he's telling her this information.

"I can't explain it, but it was really him. He told me to use the Force, like I did back on the Falcon remember?"

Will nodded.

"Trust my instincts and I did it, I felt it. He said the Force is with me, and so is he. I know this all sounds crazy," he smiled softly, "But somehow, through the Force, he isn't gone, not truly."

"Hmm." Will hummed, trying to think of an appropriate thing to say.

The phrase 'that's neat' felt too undermining. The Force is mysterious perhaps? She may be a Star Wars fan but boy is the whole Force and ghosts thing is confusing, she understands the concept of the Force and all the movies ever explored of it and that about it.

"You think I'm crazy?" Luke asked.

"I believe you." Will reassured him. Luke smiled gratefully at her. "Han wouldn't though."

Luke laughed silently, "No, he wouldn't." Luke agreed.

"Still don't understand how it all works. Mysterious." Will mumbled.

"_You are quite the mystery young Will."_

Will frowned as the words Ben said to her echo in her head.

"Me neither," Luke said, "But I'll learn." There was a pause as Luke took in her frowning face. "Tell me something about you." Luke asked suddenly. Will was caught off guard.

Will made a face, "What's there to say?" she dodged.

Luke shrugged. "You tell me."

Will remained silent.

"Come on," said Luke, shuffling closer before leaning is head back once again and staring at her with those curious blue orbs.

"Are we swapping stories now?"

"Only fair." he answered. Will rolled her eyes.

"I had an uneventful life. Worked part time, was at university – higher education," Will clarified, in case the word 'university' was lost on him. She shrugged. "Then one day I woke up in a desert on an alien planet and that's where you came in."

Luke continued to stare at her, silently, as if to say, 'tell me more.' His studious gaze made her feel self-conscious, like she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

She really didn't know what to tell him. Her life was simple, boring until this all happened. But then, his life before was considered boring and simple until the droids came along.

He was still staring at her in that odd, questionable way. Will didn't tend to say much about herself to others, not anymore, not after certain instances.

"I didn't have many friends either." she admitted after a pause, blushing in embarrassed at the confessed, despite Luke sharing a similar experience. "I was different and found it hard and some people made fun of me."

"I'm sorry," said Luke, looking sad for her. He thought to himself for a moment. "Camie use to always call me Wormie."

"Wormie?" Will repeated. "What were you guys, ten?"

Luke chuckled, shaking his head. "No. She was still calling me Wormie right up till I met you."

"Why 'Wormie'?" Will asked. Surely in a galaxy far, far away, they had more creative insulting nicknames.

"I don't know. I can think of no good reason." Luke sighed.

"Do you think she's back there thinking to herself, gosh, I wonder what happened to Wormie?" Will joked.

Luke shook his head, smiling briefly, "I try not to think of her."

"I was called a freak sometimes." Will confessed after a moment silence.

Luke made a small, angry noise. "That's not nice."

"True though."

Luke's eyes narrowed at her. "Don't say that." he said, Will only shrugged at him.

"Even you've said I'm weird."

Luke was taken back. "I – I didn't mean," he stuttered, jumbling his words. His face looked even more flushed. "Hey, no!"

Will absentmindedly thought Luke was funny while tipsy.

Luke was being a tad bit overdramatic. "Sorry if I hurt you, I, I didn't mean it!"

Will grimaced as he shuffled closer than she thought possible and started tipsily patting her shoulder.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way." Luke was rambling on.

"Okay, okay, okay, Luke!" Will cried trying get him to shut up. He quietened for a moment. "It's okay, I know." she lied. In truth, she was uncertain. She can't imagine he doesn't at least find some of her weird quirks annoying. She purposely removed his hand from her shoulder. "But I am weird."

She continued before he could protest again, finding the words she didn't even know she wanted to say tumble out of her mouth. "It's okay Luke, I'm weird and that's okay. Weird is good, but weird can be bad, and sometimes I'm the bad and I offend people."

Poor Luke she thought as he pulled several facial expressions as his hazy mind attempted to pull apart her words as he worked out what to say to her spontaneous ramble on weirdness.

"Sorry, now I'm being bad weird," Will realised. "What I'm trying to say, if I'm annoying, tell me to stop."

"I want you to stop that type of talk about yourself." Luke said. "I don't think you're a freak." he said honestly.

"Thanks." said Will.

"Weird is good." Luke repeated softy.

Will's mood dampened slightly after that, despite Luke's reassurance, the topic brought back bad memories. She wished Luke could understand why she's weird, she wished she could tell him, but she doubts he knows, or anyone in this galaxy knows of her disorder.

Will idly palmed her phone through her jacket, lost in thought. Luke caught sight of the phone as she fiddled with it.

"Can I see again? The ocean?" he asked.

Will froze for a second. "No." she said. Luke looked disappointed. "I mean – " she looked down at the phone, black screen, she pressed the button and held it for a few seconds but it wouldn't turn on. "It's dead. Can't turn it on anymore."

She emphasized pressing all the buttons. "I don't have the charger. Useless now."

_All those photos..._

"Oh," he looked as upset as she felt. "Perhaps Artoo can look into it?"

_What the hell would a droid know about it?_ She thought bitterly. _What's the point..._

Will suddenly tossed the phone, it hit the bark of a tree with resounding_ smack_ before falling to the ground.

"Hey!" Luke yelled, staring at Will in shock. Will was shocked at herself.

Will stood up abruptly. Luke did so as well, he walked over to where the phone lay, intent on receiving it.

"Hey!" Luke called again. As soon as he found and took the phone Will made a run for it. "Willow!"

Luke started to give chase, but almost immediately aborted the action, coming to a stop as he watched, face contorted with worry as the girl ran all the back into the temple, her form becoming smaller until he lost sight of her as she passed the hanger entrance into the sea of Rebels.

XXX

Will pushed her way through the party, desperate to get out, get away from everyone and hide somewhere. Will wasn't use to this place; the temple was huge, but Will found herself retracing a familiar path. She passed Luke's X-Wing still parked where he came in to land from his victory. She went out the corridor to the far left.

Will slowed as she felt her muscles protest, the ache in her stomach causes her to come to a panting stop in the middle of the corridor. Will doubles over as she gags, nothing comes up and she dry heaves until the nausea feeling passes. She takes to wandering, finds the elevator and goes to a high level, higher than the barracks.

"Idiot, idiot, bloody idiot," Will muttered at herself, smacking the palm of her hand to her forehead several times.

_That was an embarrassing display of emotions…_

_You handled that well didn't you?! _

_Why did I do that?_

_Now he definitely is going to think you're a weirdo!_

Will mentally berated herself. She wandered down another vacant corridor without much thought as to where she was going. A faint sound echoed from somewhere unknown, barely a whisper, but within the quiet hallway it was enough to cause Will's ears to twitch and she paused. She cocked her head, looking back the way she came. Just as Will was about to brush it off to her imagination, she heard the faint sound again.

Will frowned. Curious and slightly scared, the thought perhaps someone else was down here and she wasn't alone made goosebumps prickle on her skin. Will slowly proceeded down the hallway and the sound became steadily louder. It stopped and started, and Will could of swore it sounded like a sob. Will was drawn to a darken room, the only light source was large green glass type display screens, that's when she realised this was the same room as she and all the pilots were in earlier listening to the attack on the Death Star through the radio wave.

Will ducked her head in to check, the crying appeared to come from inside. Within the dark, a small, hunched form was visible next to a display screen. Will's eyes managed to make out the stark white colour of clothing and realised with surprise who it was.

"Leia?"

The hunched figure suddenly jumped in shock at the unexpected voice, a sharp intake of breath and immediately all sound of crying stopped. A head shot up to reveal it was indeed Leia Organa.


	10. Evacuation

I am back! Yes, it's been some time. A combo of laziness and life being crap, but then I think everyone can agree 2020 is a crap year! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. I do wish to hear thoughts in reviews etc. What does everyone like so far about this story. Do you like Luke and Will's relationship so far? What are you're expectations of what happens next? Anyway, are there any other fans from our world in the star wars universe fic? I would like to read good ones if there are any. One of the reasons I started this fic was due to a lack of them, unlike Doctor Who fanfics (which by the way, yes, I will update Fate of the Raven at some point, if you so read that.) Sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Chapter 10 Evacuation

"Will?" Leia squinted at her. Her cheeks were damp with tears. It was such a bizarre sight, to see her in such a way, certainly unexpected. Her face was lit in a green hue cast by the display screen she was huddled against.

Leia quickly wiped at her wet eyes attempting in vain to remove the evidence of her distress. "What are you doing here?" she demanded.

Will stammered. "I, I, um, I needed to get away…I didn't mean... Why are you crying?"

Leia turned her head away at the question. "I'm not," she denied fruitlessly. "I just needed time alone."

Will twisted her fingers restlessly. "Are you alright? Do I need to fetch someone?"

"No!" Leia's response was immediate. "I'm fine, I don't need assistance. Go back to the party Will." she ordered.

Will stood there, not knowing how to response. She clearly wasn't fine, but she wanted to be left alone and she completely understood that. She wanted to leave, pretend she never saw her and continue on her own way. She felt confused and awkward and altogether uncomfortable.

"Leave." Leia added when Will didn't move.

"Okay," Will whispered meekly, twisting and failing her hands before she forced her arms to her sides. Her fists clenched and unclenched as she fought to control her fidgeting. "I'll go now." she murmured, slowly walking back to the exit.

As she neared, she paused, debating with herself. "Are you crying because of Alderaan?" she asked.

Leia bristled. "Will." There was a warning in her tone.

Will still hesitated. "Sorry, I'll leave you to…"_ Grieve_ the word was left unsaid. She took a step back and nodded her head in what she hoped was a formal gesture. "Princess."

She stepped out of the room slowly, feeling awful. In her head she rationalised her actions; there isn't anything she could say that would take Leia's pain away, and her presence was unwanted, and she didn't want to upset her or herself even further. Will made a start up the corridor again, the opposite to the party, intending on being alone like Leia, and hoping she wasn't going to be found.

A thought popped into Will's head and suddenly she felt the need to tell Leia. She didn't know why, but she found herself walking backwards and blurting out, "The others are wondering where you are…just in case…"

_Just in cast what?_ Will thought to herself, what was she trying to say? She was requested to leave. "And Han is looking to dance with you, if you return to the party."

Leia raised an eyebrow, subtly sniffing.

"Just thought I'd warn you…" Will finished feebly.

There was a suffocating pause.

"Is that so?" Leia said quietly, a flicker of something crossed her features that Will couldn't identify.

"Yeah, I think he likes you."

To Will's surprise, Leia snorted, shaking her head. "I don't think he likes me for the right reasons." She appeared to be speaking almost to herself.

There was another awkward beat of silence.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" Will asked. She felt bad for not being able to do anything, but at least if Leia was sure, she could be too.

"_I'm fine."_ Leia said sharply.

Will nodded, stepping back into the corridor, glancing the way she came, wondering if Luke was looking for her, did he follow her, or did he give up and realise she's not worth the trouble?

"Will?" Leia called.

"Yeah?" Will answered quietly. Leia was frowning at her, a curious questioning stare that seemed to read her every emotion.

Leia's eyes still shone brightly; her pain just barely visible.

"The party is in the other direction." Leia said, nodding her head down the corridor the way Will came.

If Will didn't know any better, it almost sounded like an order for her not to wander. Perhaps Leia was suspicious of her motives.

Will fumbled, "I'm a bit lost." she admitted sheepishly.

Leia eyed her up and down, taking in her demeanour, noting the other girl's flushed, distressed face. Leia gave Will a withering look but nonetheless stepped out and began striding down the corridor.

"Follow me." she said.

Will hastily jogged to catch up, coming into stride with Leia as she led the way back. Will felt numb as she struggled to keep pace with Leia, limbs moving on autopilot. They didn't speak and when they reached an elevator Will and Leia stood in silence, not looking at each other as the door whooshed opened.

Will didn't move for a second. She had her hands clasped together in front to control her nerves. She meekly nodded her thanks to Leia and stepped inside. She glanced at the panel, working out which button takes her down. To her surprise however, Leia stepped inside and swiftly pressed a button and the pod like elevator's door whooshed closed.

Leia looked straight in front of her but glanced over as Will appeared to huddle against the side, curling into herself like a startled wild animal afraid of sentient life forms.

Will stared at her feet as the elevator descended. She wondered why Leia appeared to suddenly change her mind and join the party. Or is she joining? Leia only needed to direct her to the elevator, she believed. Will glanced over and caught the eye of Leia as she too, glanced at the other girl. Will was the first to awkwardly look way. The sound of Rebels faintly echoed as they neared the ground level. Will shifted nervously as she thought back to Luke. She didn't realise she sighed out loud until Leia was gazing at her.

The door whooshed opened, Leia stepped out, Will followed, then suddenly Leia blocked her way forward. Will frowned in confusion, she was about to speak until Leia forced her back several steps, and suddenly they were in a corner, parity hidden by a jutting piece of stone wall.

"I won't tell anyone about this! I promise!" Will blurted out before Leia could speak.

Leia's eyes narrowed, "There's nothing to tell." she stated, and Will got the hint. However, it seemed for Leia there was more than just that issue present. "Did something happen at the party that upset you?" she asked.

Will froze, surprised at the question. Why would Leia care? Perhaps she was the type of person that focused on other people's problems rather than face her own? Maybe she was just concerned.

Will shook her head. She debated if she should tell Leia. "There's nothing to tell." she repeated boldly, her surprisingly steady tone undermined by her refusal to look at Leia, instead favouring her shoes.

"Alright," Leia said after a moment, her tone gave no hints of feelings away. She didn't press further. "Let's join the party." Leia stepped away and allowed Will to move.

Will's teeth worried her bottom lip, attentively following Leia to the hanger bay. Will glanced several times at the princess but kept her head down. A few of the tech Rebels had now camped out in the corridor, talking loudly, drinks in hand.

At the sight of the princess, several howled and cheered, raising their drinks at her.

"Gentlemen." Leia acknowledged as she carefully stepped by over sprawled out legs. A few muttered apologies from some as they respectfully moved out of the way to allow Leia and Will to pass easily.

Will still somehow managed to trip, bumping into the back of Leia. Laughter from the men followed as Leia steadied her, shooting a looked at Will.

They turned into the hanger, and Will started regretting she didn't just run away and ignore Leia.

Will instinctively began searching for Luke. Leia caught her expression. "Shall we find our friends?" she said to Will.

It turned out they didn't need to so much find them, they, or rather Luke seemed to find them first.

Luke's face split into a huge smile at the sight of the princess, quickly jogging over and greeting Leia with a rather, what Will would call, intense hug. Luke threw his arms around the smaller woman and hugged her tightly, Leia was taken back but quickly and equally responded to the gesture. A genuine smile lit up her features.

"I see someone's having a good time." Leia remarked with a coy smile. Any indication she was previously crying her eyes out was gone. Will didn't know how she did it.

Luke ducked his head, stepping back.

"You might think of sobering up soon, big day tomorrow." Leia reminded him. "And you."

Will frowned, suddenly looking to Leia when she realised those last words were directed at her. She was tipsy sure, but she wasn't that bad, in fact, she thinks she's rather composed. Apart from running away from Luke after their conversation, or the vomiting, but on the whole, she hasn't lost sense. She's on the numb stage she believed.

Her incredulous look made Leia arch an eyebrow.

Will looked away, she made the mistake of catching eye contact with Luke. In fairness it was hard not to when he was right in front of her.

They stared at one another for a few awkward moments, neither said a word. Leia glanced back and forth several times between the pair.

Will attempted a smile, "Hi," she said shyly, then, "Sorry."

"I'm sorry – " Luke began but Will cut him off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Will stated firmly. "I – you didn't upset me. Sorry for running away."

Luke nodded, accepting her apology easily. "Are you okay now?" Luke's eyes darted to Leia for a split second, a quizzical look in his eyes before his focus rested on Will once more.

Will bit her lip and shrugged in a false sense of nonchalant. "Yeah." As okay as she'll ever be.

Luke's brow furrowed. "Sure?"

"Promise." Will said.

Luke raised his left hand, little finger extended out. "Promise?"

Leia watched bemused.

Will felt like she was about to melt inside. A warm rush went through her. She scowled instead. "We don't have to do that every time!" Will fought the smile that threatened to form. "Only important things."

"This is important," Luke tilted his head. "So you can't promise?" he pouted.

Will found herself grinning from embarrassment, unable to find the words to refute him. Not that she could, he was right. Will looked down at her shoes again in a vain attempt to mask her emotions. Her palms were sweaty as she held them clasped together in front.

Maybe she should lie and just pinky promise Luke to keep him content, Will thought, but as she unclasped her hands, she found herself pushing away Luke's outstretched hand with her fingers until his arm fell to his side.

The damn look on Luke's face as she did this made Will feel guilty. A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her as she became keenly aware Leia was just standing there, looking between them.

Bit awkward.

Will was never so pleased to see Han so far as he invited himself into their space and breaking up this interaction.

"Well, well, look who's graced us with her presence." Han said. "Your Worshipfulness."

"Captain Solo," Leia greeted coolly.

"Heck of a party," Han drawled, gesturing with a drink in hand, looking like he's had as much fun being here as Will.

"I see. Thanks in part to you." Leia remarked, unimpressed.

Han pointed to himself, in a gesture that said, 'what me? No idea.'

Leia raised an eyebrow at his drink.

"Come on, had to liven it up a little." said Han. Leia shook her head slightly at his offered drink.

Leia eyed the ale. "No thank you." she declined.

"You should loosen up a bit, sweetheart." Han said.

"Some of us take our respective duties seriously." Leia replied with a pointed glare.

"It's a celebration," Han argued. "Surely her Highness is allowed a little time off? Consider it my courtesy." Han offered his drink again, and by the look on his face, he had other intentions.

"Please, spare it."

Han turned to Luke, "She's quite the work, isn't she?" he said like she couldn't hear him. "I try to be nice. What do I get for staying?"

Leia resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. Truly he was insufferable. "You'll be rewarded tomorrow, Captain. Our courtesy."

"Listen, about that, this ceremony, ain't my thing." Han confessed suddenly, looked uncomfortable.

"Why not?" Leia asked, genuinely surprised.

"I've been trying to talk him into it," Luke jumped in, "But it didn't do any good." he said unhappily.

Luke and Leia wore matching expressions at Han. Will, mildly surprised, watched silently as the spotlight was on Han.

Han didn't look pleased at the idea of having to explain himself, again, having Luke badger at him and now the princess herself was intent on making him attend.

Will watched like an observer, imagining she was still watching a movie, back home, she could pretend maybe. Part of her still marvelled however, _they're all so alive! _She watches the three of them, the party, feeling like she's behind a glass screen, although that could just be the effect of the alcohol on her. She doesn't feel all quite here in the now.

At the sound of arguing and Han strolling off with an exasperated looking Leia hot on his heels, Will snapped out of it, "Sorry, what happened?" she asked Luke.

Luke groaned in annoyance as Han and Leia left him standing there. He didn't appear to hear Will's question, instead he watched Leia and Han warily as they bickered out of earshot at one other.

"Don't worry, Han will attend the ceremony." Will assured Luke, guessing that was the issue.

Luke glanced at her; the sudden awkward tension was back between them. Or at least for Will that's what it felt like. She wanted to forget her earlier outburst with him and just tolerate what was left of the night.

"I've had no luck all night with him." Luke finally replied, sighing.

"I'm sure Leia's got some good…" Will pondered to find the right word for a moment, "Diplomatic skills." she said, happy with herself managed to get the word around her tongue.

Luke didn't share Will's smile. He frowned and Will's smile dropped. Great, back to awkward she thought as Luke stared intently at Han and Leia. Luke's face became gloomier the more he watched them interact from afar. They were engaged in an intense debate, but when Han seemed to get close to the princess in an overly friendly manner, Luke had an expression on him that made Will uneasy.

Luke was jealous.

"Do you think," Luke turned to Will, he appeared to consider his words carefully as he bit his bottom lip before it tumbled out of him like he couldn't keep his thoughts inside his head, "Do you think she would be interested in a guy like him?"

Err…

Will was not prepared for that sort of question.

_Dude, she's your twin sister!_ Will internally screamed. She tried not to let her uncomfortableness show. He doesn't know.

"Um, I don't know, maybe?" Will stammered. Her answer did not please Luke, who pouted some more.

Maybe she was going to have to keep an eye on Luke for the rest of the night, in case he tries anything stupid.

"Han's a pretty handsome guy?" Will said, managing to make her statement sound like a question.

Luke look at her like she just slapped him in the face. Will felt her cheeks grow warm.

"I'd imagine he'd be a lot of women's type." Will rambled, trying to discourage him.

Luke didn't say anything, he carefully considered her words.

Will mumbled, "I'd imagine she'd be a lot of men's type too." she shrugged. She was beautiful, so was Han and Luke. She can't imagine how that must feel, to know you're good looking and be people's type.

He looks like a lost puppy Will was torn between not crushing his feelings to just crushing them. Leia was out of bounds.

_I wonder what the view is with siblings across the whole wide galaxy, slavery is legal on Tatooine…_

_Get your head out of the sewer!_ The sane part of her mind kicks in.

Luke tried to suppress his disappointment and jealously at Han. "I think I need some water." he muttered.

"Yeah," Will agreed, "Me too."

XXX

Leia and Han were dancing. Will sat next to Luke, watching him watch them. Turns out Han did have some dancing moves. Will sipped on her water, while Luke had drunk half of his before setting his cup on the table, and distractingly ghosting his fingertips over the rim. Leia was teaching Han some proper dance moves, gone from reluctance to dancing with the smuggler, to an opportunity to convince him to stay and one up him in the process. Everything seemed to be a competition between them. Will flickered her gaze lazily to Luke as he grumbled from his breath.

"Why don't you find Wedge or someone to have fun with," Will groaned, plonking her forehead on the table. She was fed up. "Or dance with someone else!"

In the time they were sat gloomily at this table, Luke was approached by several Rebels asking for a dance with the hero. Luke had turned them all down with a tired excuse.

"Even I danced with someone." Will continued, her words muffled.

"Really?" That caught Luke's attention.

"Yeah, Zak."

"Huh." Luke leaned forward and placed his elbow on the table and rested his chin in his hand.

Will rolled her head to the side and peeked to see Luke's intent blue-eyed gaze. She lifted her head, a red pressure mark on her brow that immediately began to fade. The red flush in her cheeks still stark against her pale skin. Will breathed in through her nose, and mimicked Luke's stance, resting her head in hand, before dramatically exhaling with a sigh as she did; puffs of air ghosting Luke's chin.

Will stared at him, her eyes half closed; a heavy feeling set in behind her eyelids. She quirked an eyebrow. Luke stared back, his eyes lazily taking her in.

Luke hummed. "What made you dance with him?"

Will deliberately hummed, playing on the sound, "I dunno," she said slowly, her accent thicker. "He was persistent I guess." Will herself wondered why she did. He was nice to her, and personally, very cute, handsome she thought, but that wasn't the reason she denied. Oh no. "He broke his arm I think, I pitied him."

Will smiled, her gaze drifting, lost in the memory. That was her highlight of the party. Luke pursed his lips, eyes narrowing. "I wouldn't call it dancing though." Will went on, laughing lightly at herself.

Will becomes alert of just how close she and Luke were, and his intense gaze. "What?" she asked.

"Nothing." Luke said, he was a terrible lair.

"Did you dance with any of your adoring fans?" Will teased, sitting up and leaning back on her chair, breaking the little intimate bubble they were in.

Luke sits up as well, his face twists into an embarrassed lopsided grin that makes Will's stomach flip. She hopes that isn't a sign she was going to throw up again.

"I did," Luke said, "Han pushed me into it," he explained. "But, err, turns out I wasn't very good at it."

"Either am I. Couldn't be worse than me." Will stated.

"There wasn't must time to learn how to dance on Tatooine. She didn't seem impressed by me afterwards." said Luke, blushing.

Will laughed, then caught herself and quickly apologised to Luke, she was no better. Will thought for a moment, maybe there was more to Luke's jealously at them dancing. She looked over to Leia and Han, they were no longer dancing, it appeared Chewbacca was causing a scene with a Rebel man.

The Wookiee looked like he was about to pull the poor man's arms off before Han had to come quickly intervening. The commotion caught the eyes of a fair few, including Luke as peered over in concern.

"I think Chewie lost a game." Will mumbled to him. She looked back to see Leia standing by herself, watching Han deal with his furry friend. An idea popped in her head.

Will turned back to Luke. She hoped this was a good idea. "There's your chance. Go to her." Will whispered.

"What?" Luke said dumbly.

"Dance with Leia. I know you want to."

Luke hesitated. "I can't dance, I don't want to make a fool of myself."

"Come on," Will tugged at his arm. Luke was having cold feet and wouldn't budge.

"She's a princess." said Luke, as if that was reason enough.

"Exactly! She knows how to dance. Ask her to teach you a few moves." Will coaxed. Luke shook his head. Will growled and tried to appeal to his ego. "You're the hero of the day, you rescued her, the least you could ask of her is to dance at a victory party. She likes you, Luke. She won't judge you, I can tell she has a soft spot for you."

_I can't believe I'm doing this…_

"You think so?" Luke said. And damn him he looked so earnest, so innocent at the thought.

"I know so, and you do to. Go on, ask her to dance. I think you'll really cheer her up. Don't want to be miserable like me sitting here all night."

Luke cocked his head, and before he could protest her words, Will grabbed his arm and dragged him up, with a push she sent him staggering forward. He sent her a questioning look over his shoulder, but she waved him off. Luke gave her a desperate, nervous look, nonetheless, his legs carried him forward and Will watched as he timidly approached the princess.

Will was never more aware of Luke's age in this moment. She observed them with a sharp eye, just in case. Don't let Luke and Leia do anything stupid. So blissfully unaware. Will couldn't imagine what it must be like, long lost siblings, twins no less, reunited by fate, how they must feel drawn to each other, but they can't truly understand, yet.

Leia was slowly taking Luke through a series of steps, Leia was laughing, even from a distance Luke expression clear, he was a bundle of nerves and awkward limps, a pulsing eagerness to please, all top off with the add fuelled of alcohol. They looked so happy. Leia was more open around Luke compared to Han. When Leia suddenly dipped Luke in her arms instead of following the traditional male dips female in the dance, Luke was all but lost in a fit of giggles. Clearly loving it.

Will felt herself smile, but it was a sad smile, one accompanied by a pain deep inside her. She breathed in deeply, her eyes slipping closed, for a long moment all she could feel was a hurt with every quiver of her beating heart. A memory pushed and prodded in her mind's eye, a memory that Will didn't want to be reminded of.

A low rumble shocked Will out of herself. She blinked up to see Chewbacca towering over, head to one side, his beady eyes pierced hers. He opened his mouth and let out a questioning growl.

"Um, hi Chewie," Will greeted nervously, not expecting his presence. There was a pause as Will struggled to know what to say next. She didn't know what he wanted, couldn't understand him. The Wookiee continued to stare at her and she was becoming uncomfortable by the second.

"Um, I-I heard you caused a scene," Will stuttered, pointing vaguely at some point behind him. "Did you lose a game?"

Chewie let out a series growls, throwing his arms in the air, shaking them in a gesture of anger. Will took that as a yes.

Will smiled sheepishly when Chewie quietened, lowering his arms to his sides again and continued staring at with that same almost blank expression, like he was seeing through her. She flinched when he reached a big scruffy paw towards her. Upon her reaction he paused mid motion, he made a gentle sound, as if to say, 'it's okay'. Will swallowed, eyeing his paw then his face then back to his paw. Slowly the Wookiee inched his paw closer until he made contact with her cheek. His fur tickled under her nose and chin. Will sat in utter bewildered silence, trying to comprehend this moment. Was he petting her?

Will clutched his furry arm, he was warm and soft against the side of her face. She wanted to push him away, but she found herself leaning into his touch. There was no discomfort that would be if it were a Human, Will found it was the opposite, comforting, like the feeling of her pet cat rubbing himself against her face. Chewie wasn't a pet, she knew, but she found herself craving that need, nuzzling into his paw, bigger than her head, Will let out a little noise.

Chewie let out a happy sounding purr. He brought his other paw and tilted her chin up, and she met his gaze, his head to one side again.

"I'm okay," Will said, understanding dawning on her. "I'm okay." she repeated weakly, sniffing, voice wobbly. No, it shouldn't sound like that, she mentally berated herself, pressing her face further into his fur.

Chewie rumbled, withdrawing his arms and giving Will a moment to gather herself. Her eyes drifted back through the crowd, catching Luke and Leia in their own bubble, Luke twirls Leia around in a circle. She notices for the first time Artoo nearby. The little droid motionless, tucked into a little space where no one could trip or bump over him. His eye sensor was pointed at the twins, watching them. Maybe he's keeping an eye on them too for the same reason Will was, she thought jokingly. She noticed a light was shining from, what was it…his recorder? She realises the light from his dome is the same part the droid uses to project recordings. Will frowned, she doesn't remember that part glowing, and she knows he has a sensor that switches from blue to red colours, bottom centre of his dome head that was always 'on'. Strange.

"Do you have siblings?" Will asked Chewbacca suddenly.

Chewie looked confused, or as confused as a Wookiee could express. He shook his head. No.

Will nodded at his answer, gaze falling back to Luke and Leia, that sad, longing look in her eyes.

XXX

"Are you alright?"

Will made a point of downing her water to stall answering him. Luke was crouched before her while she sat in her chair. She never moved from the spot, after Luke went to dance with Leia and Chewie had left, she was left alone until now. Will placed the empty glass on the table, finally looking down at Luke.

Will nodded. She might start a tally if he keeps asking her this.

_You made a scene and ran away, currently moping all night, what did you expect?_ The voice in her head scolds her.

Luke doesn't believe her, she knows, and he knows she knows. But he feels the need to ask.

"The night's almost over." he comments.

"Thank god." Will said.

Luke chuckled. He shuffled closer. "Dance with me?" he asked. He was certainly determined. After sharing the floor with the princess, he was more relaxed in himself.

"I didn't take you to be such a fan of dancing?" Will questioned.

Luke shrugged. He wasn't particularly.

Will shook her head. "I'm exhausted. And there's only so much touching I can take," she reminded him. "You've exceeded my day time limit come back another time." Will joked in a funny voice.

Luke chuckled again, despite not fully understanding. "Okay." he accepted.

XXX

Will followed Luke and the crowd as everyone made their way back to the bunks for tonight. Several Rebel guards ran towards their stations for tonight's watch. Han and Chewie had left to sleep in the Falcon and Will nearly asked if she could stay there tonight, instead of a room full of strangers but was too socially awkward to ask.

The sea of Rebels had started a chorus chant of 'Skywalker' as they marched through the temple walls.

"Wow, hey!" Luke yelled suddenly. Will turned to see a broad chested, fair haired Rebel lift a protesting Luke onto his shoulders. Luke nervously laughed as he attempted to regain balance, clutching the man's hair with one hand.

The chanting partly merged into triumphed cheering and whistling. Luke indulged the moment, raising his arms in the air, causing everyone to cheer louder, and a few started clapping. Will followed the man who carried Luke on his shoulders by his heels. She shook her head but nonetheless smiled at the sheer happiness shared by everyone around her. Luke's beaming face as men and women reached up to give him congratulatory pats on the back, arms, legs, anywhere they could touch. Luke reached down to shake a few hands.

Will patted him on the foot, which was the closest part of him to her, Luke glanced down in her direction, when he met her eye, a small smirk graced Will's lip. She pointedly gave him a few small, almost mockingly, customary claps but Luke knew she wasn't joking, well, not fully. He could tell by her expression she did mean it.

To Luke's relief, he was lowered off the soldier as Rebels filed into the barracks. Surviving and grounded pilots grouped into their respective rooms, although there was now a noticeable amount of empty beds. Will noted that tech and other Rebel soldiers and workers seemed assigned different rooms. Since Luke is a pilot now and she was not, will she have to sleep in a different barrack room, Will wondered? She ensured she stuck close to Luke hoping they'd end up in the same room. They didn't explicitly state it earlier but that's what she thought Luke and she agreed on.

Will tapped the back of Luke's hand, drawing his attention from a chattering Wedge. "Um, same bunks? Together?" she asked, sounding out of breath.

"Huh? Oh, yeah sure." said Luke offhandedly. He followed Wedge into a barrack room that he was living in, and Will followed them.

Luke's old desert clothes, poncho and belt hung from a bunk nearest the door, and he made a beeline for it. "I call top bunk!" Luke said to Will, bounding towards the ladder.

"Thanks," Will muttered, "Thought I'd have to ask to sleep on the bottom one."

Wedge's bed was opposite theirs. Will glanced round the room, as she suspected, it was all pilots, and mixed sex. She was happy to see they did have actual changing area in the room that she didn't notice before.

A Rebel man wearing cream – off white coloured uniform stalks into the room, heads turn and chatter amongst the pilots immediately stopped when he spoke, addressing everybody present. "All right! Lights out in ten!"

Will wasn't certain on terms or ranks, if he was a commander or officer or whatever, but he was clearly a high ranked man. She started to glimpse a military style aspect to the Rebellion, the thought made the hairs on the back of Will's neck stand up.

Several Rebel men and women darted passed the man through the archway as they quickly herd themselves to their bunks.

"Move it." The man spoke, looking unimpressed at their barely concealed snickering faces.

As the man left low chatter resumed, pilots stripped out of their flight suits and into their sleep clothes. Will was rather startled to see some didn't care for the changing area and just changed at their bunk. She averted her gaze, as she did, she heard a laugh coming opposite, glancing she saw Wedge laughing at her scandalized face.

Will glared but said nothing. She felt nervous being in a room with people she didn't know. Will preferred her own habits, space. She searched around her new bunk, then came to a realisation.

"Luke?" Will called quietly, not wanting to draw attention to herself. However, with Luke being an instant celebrity at this point, unbashful stares within the group of pilots was a by-product.

Will heard the mattress creak above her. "Yeah?" Luke answered, another moving creak as he shifted about and his legs came into Will's view as he swung them over the side frame. "Sorry," he said, laughing softly as he felt Will grasp his right ankle and forcefully pushed his foot away before he nearly accidentally smacked her in the face with his heel.

Will leaned over and peeked up at Luke, "Do you have pyjamas? Clothes to sleep in?"

Luke stared down at her dumbly for a moment, "Err," he looked about himself, "No."

"Me neither." Will stated.

"I'm sure we can provide the hero of the day, some sleep wear." Wedge jumped in with a loud, over dramatic tone of voice. A murmur of laughter erupted from the other pilots.

"And me." Will whispered so quietly only Luke heard her.

"Shall I go and ask?" Luke said, looking down at Will. He'll ask for them both. Will nodded, more than happy for Luke to do so.

Luckily Luke didn't have to leave in search of bed clothes as the same higher ranked Rebel man suddenly came striding back in from doing his rounds around the barracks. Zak came into view behind him, shuffling in passed, mumbling apologies.

"Move it Theórhin." The Rebel man barked.

Zak moved with his belonging clutched in his good arm, quickly locating a free bottom bunk near the back.

"Excuse me, sir?" Luke spoke up, voice polite. "I was wondering if I could get, me and Willow need bed clothes."

"Very well," the man said, dark brown eyes on them for a second, "Sizes?" He took note of their sizes and promised someone else will sort it as soon as possible.

"Zak," Wedge whispered, "Why are you in here?"

Zak cleared his throat, struggling to change, "Free space now, I'm not sleeping on the hammock for one more night."

"Yeah, don't want to cause yourself further injury." A woman said, causing several pilots to chuckle.

There was a brief silence as the laughter faded and the group settled, until Will snorted loudly as she just realised how Zak injured his arm. Her eyes widen and her hand shoots up to cover her mouth, trying to suppress her undignified laughter as eyes glanced her way before a new wave of giggling broke out at Will's reaction.

Will went red in the face.

A Rebel in blue uniform came in after a few minutes, supplying Luke and Will their Rebel standard night wear, which was unsurprisingly, grey and dull colours. It makes Will think however, what was the deal with the bright orange flight suits, then she remembered this was a galaxy imagined in a movie made in the 70s.

Changed and settled, or as settled as Will could be given how her life is currently going, she lay in her bed. The mattress was thin and not the most comfortable. She spent only a brief time in Luke's bed back on Tatooine and she already preferred that to what she was currently laying in. Will laid on top of the covers, stock still, the only part of her that was moving were her eyes in their sockets; watching, taking in the room. She swallowed, feeling the trace of alcohol still roaming her system, equally numbing everything yet blaring her senses. She was so hyperaware of every person in the room. Will tried to imagine it as a sleep over, she's never been to a sleep over in her life and quite frankly this was terrifying. Not as terrifying as being on the Death Star and getting shot at, or attacked by Sand people, but this was up there.

As the minutes to lights out ticked by, the atmosphere slowly merged and shifted into quiet commemorative and sombre reflection. And Will's nerves were on fire. She took several deep calming breathes, sorely missing her own room.

Will jumps, head jerking up as Luke's hand comes into view from above, his fingers grip into the frame and suddenly his head drops into her view as he pushes down over the side.

"Hey," Luke said, his arms hang limp, his blond hair dangling, looking like a messy halo around his head. It was evident the alcohol was still roaming his system, and he certainly had more than her. His face was already going red as blood rushed down to his head. "Bunk buddy." he grins lazily.

_Bunk buddy? Wtf…_

Will squinted at him. "Hi."

Luke slips and nearly falls head first on the floor, just saving himself as he braced an arm on the ladder. Will grabs a fist full of Luke's hair and forcefully pushes him up before he actually falls.

"Ow! Alright," Luke whined, retreating safely back into his bed. "Goodnight Willow."

"Goodnight Luke." she said.

"Goodnight Red five." Wedge said.

"Goodnight Red two." Luke called back.

"LIGHTS OUT!" The booming voice of a Rebel man was heard calling out to everyone in the barracks.

"Night everyone." Someone from the back called as the lights went out.

Sheets rustled and bunks creaked as everyone settled down.

"Goodnight to all the fallen." A small voice whispered into the darkness of the room.

Will blinked, feeling the sombre weight in the air once more as all the occupants pause. Most stay silent, a few others murmur under their breath. Will stared at the underside of the bunk above her, keenly aware of Luke's presence, imagining what the expression on his face might be.

Will reluctantly shifted and moved under her sheets and with a deep breath closed her eyes.

XXX

Will was awoken at an unsavoury hour of the morning by a booming voice of a Rebel man. There was a dull pounding in the back of Will's head that increased at the sound of the man's voice, and judging by some low groans from others, she wasn't the only one.

Luke jumped off the ladder and his feet barely touched the floor before he was being ushered to get changed and presentable for his reward. He was led out the room before he could say a word. Will watched despondently, unsure of what to do as she got up. Does she follow everyone else?

Will changed into the standard grey Rebel uniform, sitting on her bed lacing her shoes up, self-conscious that she was slower than everyone around her getting ready. Her hands were trembling slightly as a result of her drinking last night, and tying her shoelaces wasn't an easy job right now. She ignored a few stares she was receiving, mainly at her bright red shoes. Nobody had told her yet she can't wear them, so she wasn't going to stop.

The preparation for the medal ceremony was all haste. Will looked around, wondering who to talk to, perhaps Wedge or Zak; they were the only two people she knew. Rebels passed ration bars amongst each other and other quick bites to eat. Will stared longingly as one man scoffed a whole bar into his mouth. Many Rebels flocked to the refreshers, others marched on down to the lower levels and judging by the snippets of conversation floating passed Will's ears, they were heading for quick breakfast. Will's stomach growled and she winced at the pain of emptiness. Everyone was going about their morning routine, with the slight added change of a medal ceremony in the wake of victory. There was a certain buzz in the air.

Will fumbled around restlessly in the barrack room, uncertain if she should follow everyone else's lead. Will couldn't see Zak or Wedge and assumed they must have already left. She glanced at the still remaining strangers, feeling her stomach knot.

Suddenly an older Rebel woman came panting in. "Willow Lynch?" The woman called, looking about the room.

"Um," Will stuttered, other Rebels looked confused not knowing whom the woman was referring to but quickly looked away and continued getting ready. "That's me." she spoke up.

The Rebel woman sighed, clearly relieved. She muttered something under her breath before addressing her. "Come with me."

Will was escorted through the temple. The woman led her to what appeared to be a storeroom, piled with stacks of uniform and clothing. She was told to change and shower. The Rebel woman wrinkled her nose at Will's obvious hungover state. That's when Will realised her hair was sticking up at odd angles and she looked altogether like a pale zombie. Will's face turned an interesting shade of pink as the woman's thin lips almost appeared to disappear on her face as she grimaced at her.

Will looked away and turned her attention to the stacks of Rebel issued clothes. Does she grab another of the standard grey uniform? She assumed that was neutral, didn't display a rank or anything.

"Am I expected to dress for the ceremony?" Will asked.

"That is expected yes." the woman drawled, glancing at her with a mildly impatience expression.

"Um, I'm not actually part of the Rebellion." Will stammered. She wasn't aware she was invited or allowed, she didn't have a place, or a role.

"I am aware." the woman stated.

There was an awkward pause as Will stared blankly at the grey-haired woman until she sighed.

Will was informed that she was invited to stand on the podium beside the droids along with the Alliance officials where Princess Leia will present the medals of bravery. The woman left her to change before Will could argue.

XXX

The ceremony took place in the great temple chamber, a spacious room to fit the Rebellion. Will was taken aback at just how many people stood before her; hundreds of troops lined in neat rows. It was unreal for Will to witness this scene from a different perspective. Artoo whistled lowly as they waited. Threepio stood proudly in his new polish, several times at the droids insistence! He gleamed, light reflecting off him that made Will's eyes hurt looking at him. Leia stood centre, looking stunning in her all white gown, flanked by Alliance guards, and generals. General Dodonna stood off to her right, smiling gently as he caught Leia's eye for a moment. The princess smiled warmly in returned before she reverted her eyes to the large stone doors expectantly.

Will jumped slightly at the sudden blaring of trumpets and that was the cue for the doors on the far end to open. The stone doors groaned under pressure that was quickly drowned by the celebratory music, light filled the outside corridor and Luke Skywalker and Han Solo strode forward, the large Wookiee Chewbacca followed behind. Every Rebel moved in formation as the heroes made their way across the aisle.

Han did appear to make some form of an effort to look presentable, wearing a nice clean white shirt, buttoned higher than usual; his cocky grin, however, gave away his feelings towards the whole ceremony. Luke, on the other hand, had a determined expression fixed upon his features, this was an honour for him. He wore a frankly alarming bright yellow Alliance issued jacket over a tight black V neck shirt, tucked into equally tight looking brown trousers and black boots. Will grimaced internally. Both had blasters strapped in holsters around their belts, she had no idea why the Alliance issued that. Was it to make them appear more heroic, Will wondered?

Luke and Han stopped a few steps below Princess Leia, who had their full attention. Chewbacca stood behind Han, slightly off centre. Will frowned, she never understood from the films why the Wookiee didn't get a medal, rather unfair if you asked her.

Leia regards Han then Luke, her gaze lingering on him, and the young farm boy now turned Rebel hero, face splits into a boyish smile that broke the serious formalities as Leia bashfully smiles in return. Leia turns her attention to Dodonna with the handing of the medals, holding the first one out before Han, who now grins broadly as she places the medal around his neck. Han straightens but not before winking at the princess.

_Smooth bastard,_ Will thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the smuggler.

Luke glanced over at C-3PO with barely concealed anticipation, his gaze falls on Will who stood next to the golden droid, he nodded at them, bouncing on his heels for a split second; the action made Will's mouth quirk. Leia places the medal around Luke with the same care as before, and Will can see by Luke's expression just how much it meant to him. Luke and Han bow respectfully at Leia.

Will looked down by her feet as Artoo suddenly started dancing from one little stub to the other, letting out a few little whistles, the little droid's obvious happiness drew the group's attention. Luke chuckled fondly at R2 D2 and so did Leia. Threepio and Will both rest a hand on the little droid as he settled. Will looked back up to the heroes, catching Luke's eye once more as his gaze lingers, and much to Will's surprise, Luke winked at her.

They turned and faced the crowd as the room erupted into applauds.

The Royal Award Ceremony was not officially over, however. As the applaud and cheers echoed through the chamber, Luke, Han and Chewie were ushered down and stood off to the side in front of the troops as Leia took centre once again.

Princess Leia addressed the now quiet chamber, congratulating everyone present on their role in the destruction of the Death Star and honoured those who gave their lives. Leia paused and every troop followed her moment of silence respectfully.

"Let us take a moment," Leia began, breaking the silence, her voice steady and carefully guarded, "To honour the lost souls of Alderaan. To honour Viceroy Bail Organa and Queen Breha Organa. May they forever be remembered."

Thus, Leia concluded her speech and just when Will thought the whole thing was finally over General Dodonna stepped forward.

Will winced as a sudden sharp pain hit her in her abdomen, she took a deep steady breath as she felt sick, the dull throb in her head suddenly blossomed too. Threepio gave Will what she assumed was a concerned look coming from his vacant expression as the droid turned and titled his head at her, giving a brief arm pat. Will braced her arms on Artoo's dome head as she steadied herself and waited for the feeling to pass.

"…In the wake of victory, we must not forget the fight against the Empire is still at large. They now know of the location of this base; therefore, the Rebellion will be evacuating Yavin IV and finding a new base, effective immediately!" General Dodonna announced.

Will stood there with a look of shock upon her face. Evacuation? Already? It made sense but that didn't mean Will was prepared. This was all new territory for her.

_So how long between the first and second movie? _

XXX

Will wandered around in a state of mild panic. She didn't know what to do, evacuation was underway the instance the ceremony finished, Han and Chewie went off somewhere, the Falcon she presumed, she managed to also somehow lose Luke after the ceremony when they all filed out the room in a prompt orderly fashion.

Will loitered down the corridor outside the temple chamber into another area, the droids walking on ahead. Will walked past what resembled a memorial when she noticed a pilot, a woman, was stood in front of it, she appeared to be in a world of her own. Will frowned, she doesn't think she has seen this pilot before, she didn't see her at the party and she certainly wasn't part of the grounded group. Maybe she was one of the survivors, maybe she was in another pilot barrack, she reasoned as she dismissed the thought of the woman and walked onwards.

"No wonder they call her the Ice Princess…" Will overheard a Rebel man mutter to his friend as they marched on by her.

Strange, Will thought.

Will faltered mid step as a sudden dizzy spell hit. She stumbled and grasped her head in pain. Will made her way to brace herself against a wall as her vision swarmed and the world around her threatened to disappear. Will sucked in ragged breathes as she desperately waited for the pain to pass. Will waited until she felt better to push herself back up and slowly make her way forward again as the feeling faded enough for her to continue.

XXX

The base's hanger was full of activity. Voices echoed all around as Rebels packed supplied that was to be loaded onto the Rebel fleet that arrived. It was like the beginning of the battle of Yavin all over again but this time no battle, instead running from the Empire's grasp. Will spent an undisclosed amount of time trying to find Luke. She looked all around, discouraged by the sheer crowd; faces blurred together and the sound of boots stomping on the stone floor made it hard to discern everything.

Where could he be? She wondered. His bright yellow jacket should stick out like a sore thumb…She imagined Luke would be eager to help, he'd be packing supplies.

Will spotted Leia and naturally gravitated towards her. Well, her general direction anyway, she still wasn't sure how to act around Leia. That block in her head that made it difficult for her to socialize. She didn't want to say she was scared of Leia, but Will refused to approach her and instead hovered a few feet away. Perhaps Leia might notice her and come over to her? Leia appeared to be in her own little world, a frown on her features as she walked through the hanger, mingling through Rebels packing. Will subtly followed her.

_Come on, just say hi, not follow her round like a creep because you can't find Luke_

Will was lost in her own thoughts and she briefly lost sight of Leia. A loud _bang_ by Will's feet startled her and she snapped back to her surroundings. She glanced down to see a crate toppled to the floor that she knocked over.

"Watch it!" A girl barked at her.

Will meekly apologised. She took several steps backwards before spotting that same blonde pilot she'd seen earlier packaging supplies onto a holder along with an older, gingered haired man, another pilot that Will didn't know was also packing. The girl, around Will's age, picked up the fallen crate and loaded it.

"So, what did you think of the princess's speech? She seemed a little cold." the Rebel girl asked the other two.

The older blonde pilot cocked her head, puffing a lock of hair out of her eyes as she looked at the girl. "Cold?" the Rebel pilot repeated, laughing almost mockingly.

"You know," the girl shrugged, hulling a particularly heavy looking crate and loading it with a distinctive _thud_.

Will's curiosity turned her head. She didn't intend to listen in to their conversation, that would be rude, but at the mention of Leia, she couldn't help but be interested. What did the Rebels think of her? Will casually – not so casually, pretended she wasn't listening, that she was occupied nearby.

"I don't know how she does it, how could she speak so formally over their deaths." the girl went on to say.

Will frowned, a sudden feeling stirred inside her.

The older man and woman broke off into a discussion of their own at the prompt of the girl's words. The man was less critical of Leia's lack of emotion; however, the woman was not.

The younger girl continued, almost to herself as the other two bickered. "You'd think she'd show a bit of emotion over her homeworld. I'd be a crying mess."

"…Really seem to be taking this loss hard, Evaan." the Rebel man spoke to the blonde woman.

Will's attention snapped from the girl to the man and woman.

"Compared to the Ice Princess?" the blonde woman huffed, voice louder than before, shoving down a box with more force than necessary. "Can you believe her? If she can't mourn her subjects, she could at least shed a tear for Bail, her own father. What sort of vanoorian ammonia runs through that woman's – "

Will had the sudden vision of Leia, face tear streaked and cast in dark and green shadows from the night before. That feeling inside Will stirred again, this time threatening to spill, to coax her fist across this woman's mouth for daring to say such insensitive things about Leia.

Will's hands were balled into fists when the conversation stopped suddenly, she glanced up and understood why the three Rebels had stopped. She wasn't the only one who overheard the conversation.

Leia herself approached them, her expression a clear indication she heard what was said. The man and the other girl quickly left, saving themselves from the awkwardness.

That just left the other woman, whom didn't appear fazed by Leia's presence. In fact, it became immediately apparent as Leia greeted this woman, that they knew each other.

"Evaan," Leia said coolly. This so called Evaan woman, towered over Leia in height, but the princess stood firmly, shoulders squared and calmly stared her down.

Will watched the confrontation, utterly intrigued and confused. She didn't understand most of the stuff they spoke of. Evaan, despite questioning Leia's leadership and duties, appeared to be loyal to her and the Royal House of Organa.

"…I am sorry, my Queen."

"Don't address me that w – "

Evaan cut Leia off, "It must _be_. And my test will come soon. As we speak, the Imperials are hunting down all surviving Alderaanians."

"_All?_ How do you know?"

"Word travels through the Rebel forces. Too much so to be simply rumour. Permit me, _ma'am_, to remain at your side and protect – "

"_Quiet_!" Leia hissed.

There was a pause and Will wasn't sure what was happening. She couldn't see Leia's face properly, so she inched closer, she seemed to be mumbling something to Evaan. The conversation appeared more urgent, secret.

"You've given me the answer I've been looking for; I know what we must do."

"_We, ma'am?"_ Evaan arched an eyebrow.

Will inched closer still, her curiosity getting the better of her. She slowly began to piece together the few strings of conversation she heard, they were plotting something, they were leaving.

"Can I help you, Will?"

Will jumped. She looked to see Leia staring at her. Will felt her cheeks flush, caught red hand. "I, um…" she stuttered.

Will visibly flinched as her gaze met the other woman's.

Her eyes!

Her eyes were amber in colour. Yellow-golden, like some sort of animal! Will was thrown. She thought she was Human, but no human being on her planet had yellow eyes. Was she a mutant human?

"Is something the matter?" Evaan questioned, brow raised.

"Your eyes!" Will said, startled. She stared wide eyed at Evaan who grew increasingly confused at her behaviour.

"What about my eyes?" Evaan said in a calm, clipped tone that hinted at defensiveness. She turned her whole body away from Leia to face Will.

Leia glanced between the two of them, her face a mirror expression of Evaan's as she too, stared at Will, perplexed.

"They're yellow!" Will gasped. Evaan cocked her head, her brow rose high. The woman was momentarily silent.

Will stared at her like a young child commonly stared at strangers in public.

"Will." Leia said softy, stepping forward.

"That's not right!" Will said, frowning. A look of unease on her face.

"Excuse me?" Evaan said heatedly. Her posture suddenly shifted into a more threatening stance towards Will.

"That's not right!" Will said again, voice raised, suddenly agitated. Her breathes came a little heavier as her chest heaved as she became more agitated by the second.

Evaan strode up to Will, Leia made slight movement like she was about to interject herself between the pair before things could escalate. "Listen, girl! I don't know what your problem is, but I suggest you shut your mouth and leave."

"Humans don't have yellow eyes where I'm from – !"

_Smack!_

No sooner had the words left Will's mouth did Evaan raise her hand and slapped her across the face. Will staggered back, losing her balance, she hit the floor.

Will was too stunned to react. She didn't make a sound as she lay on the floor, her face warm and stinging in pain. Black spots danced around her vision as her head throbbed, the empty ache in her stomach crawled up into her chest. Leia's face came into view, a mix of shock and concern as she peered down.

Leia helped a dazed Will sit up, her features morphed into a scowl as Will clutched her burning cheek. Leia threw a look back at Evaan over her shoulder before hulling the girl up.

"Come on," Leia said gently, maintaining her hold on Will's arm and directing her to walk. The princess lead Will a good distance away from Evaan, to the near other side of the hanger.

"What was that all about?" Leia rounded on Will, practically pressing her up to a stack of crates. Despite being smaller, Leia had no problem asserting herself and physically dominating herself so far over Will.

Will fumbled, still dazed. The sudden on and off pain she felt earlier flared.

"You need to watch the things you say, otherwise there'd be trouble." Leia warned.

"_I'm sorry_," Will said, shame coloured her words. She flinched away from Leia, fearful and anticipating another slap.

"I suggest – "

"I just – it's wrong! I'm sorry!" Will took a breath to compose herself. "She said horrible things about you."

"Will." Leia said calmly, trying to keep her tone neutral. "I am aware of what she said. I'm not quite sure where you're from, but best you kept those thoughts to yourself. No excuse."

Leia paused when she saw Will flinch. She was annoyed at her, this strange girl was an idiot, but she didn't like the look of fear in her eyes.

"I suggest you make yourself useful, if you intend to stay and be part of the Rebellion. _Forget about this alright?_"

Will gulped. "Okay…"

"There's a lot of work to do, still. Why do you go to the mess hall first, that's where most of the pilots went before they start their work." Leia encouraged.

Only problem was, Will didn't exactly know where the mess hall was. Leia immediately left Will and went back to that strange woman, leaving Will standing there.

Will got directions from a tech crew to the mess hall. On her way she suddenly felt the pain in her stomach flare. Will grunted, wincing in pain. Her head throbbed. She was forced to lean against the wall. She was sweating, she didn't feel alright, this was not good. Will gritted her teeth and pushed forward.

Her journey to the mess hall was taking twice as long as she slowly made her way. Halfway in, and waiting on an elevator up, Luke suddenly came sprinting around the corner. Will's face light up in a smile, glad to have finally found him, however, it was short lived as Luke was not appearing to stop.

"I was – Where are you going?!" Will shouted as Luke barrelled past her.

Luke briefly slowed his pace, but didn't stop, glancing over his shoulder. He was wearing his orange flight suit. "Leia's attempting to leave base against orders. I have to stop her!" he called, running on past until he turned out of sight.

Will raised her arms in despair. What was happening? Just great. She wasn't keen on going to the mess hall anymore. Will followed the direction Luke went as fast as she could, wondering what on earth all this drama was about. She logically assumed he was heading to the hanger as he was dressed for flying.

Threepio was looking out the hanger opening, two ships flying off. Will got the low down from him. Luke and Wedge were sent out to intercept Leia's ship and bring her back to base. Her and that woman, Evaan had defied the General's orders and left without permission.

"I don't quite understand what has gotten into the princess." Threepio said. "I hope they bring her back safely."

Will opened her mouth to say something, what? She forgot what she was going to say as she suddenly felt faint again. Will felt her leg give out from under her.

"Mistress Will?" Threepio's robotic voice sounded far away.

The world titled and she crashed against the hard surface. Everything went dark.


End file.
